The Ramen Rivalry
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto work in opposing Ramen shops. They've never met but are rivals because of their bosses competitive spirits. How will an surreptitious romance throw off the balance of things? Find out. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Rated M for laters chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is for The Hoe-Equation, a lovely man I met on Gaia, and because of his obvious beauty I decided to give him a lovely fic to match his face. And so this is the working of my brain. Regular PV.**

Sasuke moaned a little as he heard his door open. There was a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake and he batted at it, much like a cat would. The hand didn't let up and he was about to turn around to see who was suicidal enough to wake him when a cold glass of water was dumped onto his head. He screamed, jolting from the covers. He turned his head and glared at his brother, who was just smirking.

" WHAT THE FUCK, ITACHI!" The older pointed to the clock and Sasuke jumped out of his bed and rushed into the bathroom. He was going to be late. After taking a quick shower he rushed back into his bedroom, seeing that his brother was on his computer. " What the hell are you doing?"

" Nothing really. Waiting for you." He said, laconic as ever. " I was going to give you a ride today, after all."

Sasuke instantly stopped and turned around. " WHAT? THEN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME THIRTY MINUTES EARLY?"

" You should get into the habit of sleeping in, little brother." Itachi said as he dodged a shoe that was being thrown at him. He smirked and turned to Sasuke, who was red in the face from anger. " If you don't want me to give you a ride..."

" No! No...Don't you even dare..." Sasuke said pulling on his black slacks. Next was a dark blue polo, which he tucked into his pants. It was annoying that he had to wear this uniform since he was just going to wear that stupid little apron thing over it. He just wished he could wear a band tee and some jeans like they did at Ichiraku. He sighed and went back into the bathroom, opening his medicine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of gel. He ran it through the back of his hair, making sure it had that signature spike before leaving to see Itachi swinging his keys around his finger.

Sasuke walked out of his room, with his brother leading the way. He grabbed his house key and his wallet from the kitchen counter, mentally thanking his brother for leaving them there instead of putting it somewhere stupid, like back in his room. He opened it and saw that he had no money! He turned his head and a twenty was pushed into his possession by Itachi. The younger glared, he had had two hundred for the week!

" I'll pay you back on Wednesday." Itachi said offhandedly. Sasuke grunted in response. Itachi usually didn't go back on his word. Usually. But he should have been expecting that. Itachi had been a little strapped for cash now-a-days since his parents' money had started to run dry. Their funeral had practically drained the account, leaving Itachi to work full-time at his father's company. And because of that, they still lived in the family house, still had maids, still had everything they should have. Even Sasuke had done his part to help, getting a part time job so they could have a little cash to burn and help pay off some of his college tuition. However that was going to change soon since Itachi had convinced Sasuke to join the company, working under him as his apprentice until he was old enough to become vice-president. Which was a lot easier said than done. He could probably take that spot at about twenty-two though, the same age his brother assumed power.

Itachi shoved a buttered English Muffin into his mouth, making the younger Uchiha cough a little around the bread. " Breakfast is important." Was all he said before he opened the front door; he made the ladies first motion and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walked out into the courtyard, many of the maids waved to him as he went to the carport. He looked back and saw that Itachi was already chatting away on his cell phone. Sasuke huffed and walked up to the jet black Mercedes that belonged to his brother. He heard the locks open as Itachi pressed the button on his keys and opened the door. He sighed with contentment as he felt the red leather with his palms. One day he would have a bitchin' car like this. " Yeah. I'm just dropping Sasuke off and I'll be right there...Just stall Deidara, I will be there in literally five minutes."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of that. Itachi was a speed demon, he never went the speed limit. Ever. And surprisingly, he never got a ticket. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and would get tickets for the most random things, like not waiting exactly five seconds at a stop light...Three and a half seconds was apparently too fast...Stupid cameras. And because of his tickets, Itachi had suspended his privilege to drive until the end of this week.

He made sure to fasten his seat belt before Itachi revved the engine and pulled out of the carport. He pressed the button that opened the gate to the Uchiha manor and slammed on the gas. The gate was barely open wide enough before Itachi drove through. Sasuke grabbed onto the handle that was above his window and started to count his blessings, you know, just in case today was the day Itachi finally took his life. Itachi was weaving in and out of traffic, receiving many honks and people's swears as he passed, the Uchiha just whistled. Sasuke knew fiddling with the radio would take his mind off his brother's insane driving. He turned it on, going through every station before pulling out the CDs Itachi kept in his glove box. He was flipping through the little book of them, and landed on a very peculiar sight. His brother had an...Adam Lambert CD? He looked at his brother like he had the plague, Itachi looked back with a smirk on his face. " He's a beautiful man..." Came Itachi's glib reply.

Well, the younger Uchiha couldn't deny that. But he did wonder when Itachi had bought this, probably when they took that trip to America last week. He just shrugged off his shock, pulling the CD out and pushing it into the slot. He pushed the seek button until he landed on 'For Your Entertainment,' his secret favorite song of the month. Itachi turned up the volume, making Sasuke wonder if his brother and himself had picked the same secret favorite song of the month. If they had they couldn't tell each other since, well, it was a secret. Itachi suddenly took a sharp right turn, making his tired screech loudly as the car lurched out of the road. Sasuke covered his eyes, not wanting to know how close he was coming to death.

He heard a click and pulled his hands away from his eyes, looking down to see Itachi had undone his seat belt. He glanced up towards the windshield and saw that he had safely arrived at work. He tried to open the door, cursing slightly he realized the locks were still on. Itachi pressed the unlock button as soon as Sasuke tried the handle again. He mentally swore as Itachi smirked a little to himself. They continued to play the little game for a couple more minutes until Sasuke completely just let go of the door and sat in his seat with a pout on his lips. He heard the door unlock and he smirked reaching for the handle to hear it lock again. Itachi let out a sinister laugh as Sasuke rolled down the window. He swung his legs out first and that's when Itachi, being the evil mastermind that he is, unlocked the door and opened it. Sasuke was pulled out of the car by his leg that was still dangling out the window. He landed on the ground beside the car and moaned with pain because his head scraped the ground. He pulled his leg out of the window and stood back up, brushing his clothes off and slamming the door. Itachi leaned out his window.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" Itachi called out the window, Sasuke stopped mid-step and turned around to look at his brother. He walked back to the car and stuck his head into the window. Itachi grabbed his by the chin, pulling him dangerously close to his face. He breathed hotly against Sasuke's ear, making him shudder slightly. He felt Itachi drop something down his shirt and it made him jump when the coldness scrapped against his stomach. " You left your wallet in the car." He said in a matter-of-fact way. " Don't get anything to eat tonight, I'll bring something home. I hope you're in the mood for Italian." Sasuke scoffed and nodded, reaching down his shirt to retrieve his wallet. " Have a nice day little brother, I'll see you when I get home."

" Okay, have a good day at work, make lots of friends." It was Itachi's turn to scoff then. He rolled up both windows and waved to Sasuke before speeding off into the distance. Sasuke turned just in time to see Sai pulling up to work on his bike. He pushed it into the bike rack, locking it up with a bright pink lock that reminded Sasuke of his most hated costumer, who seemed to come in everyday and thought he was her boyfriend. " Sai."

" Good morning Sasuke." Sai said flipping his hair a little. He gave the Uchiha one of his signature smiles as they walked up to the building, Sasuke pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door. Sai walked in ahead of the Uchiha flipping on the lights and the sign that informed costumers that the store open. They both walked to the back, when their boss came into the front, smirking at the two of them.

" Ah, if it isn't my favorite workers." The two of them looked back, both mentally preparing themselves for their boss' strange behavior. Hakkaku, who had hired them for one simple reason. They attracted female and gay costumers. Sasuke brushed off his boss' hand when it came to rest on his shoulder, Sai also shrugged out of the touch. He just ignored his employees rejections and followed them into the kitchen.

" Did it ever occur to you that we're you're favorite workers because you haven't hired anyone else?" Sai said casually, which made Hakkaku laughed dejectedly. He handed Sasuke and Sai there aprons as the bell rang, signaling the arrival of costumers. Hakkaku was already prepping the finishing touches for the ramen when Sai and Sasuke entered the front, ready to take the orders.

**TO OUR OTHER HERO!**

Naruto jolted when he heard his alarm clock go off. He slapped around his bed side table, searching in vain for the horrible device. He then realized that it was in fact his cell phone's alarm. He grabbed the small contraption, scrolling down to the dismiss setting before rolling over, determined to get more sleep. That's when his actual alarm went off. He mentally cursed himself for being so clever. Setting more than one alarm was the smart thing to do when he was trying to wake himself up. He sometimes even set the timer on his oven, but most of the time he didn't since it required him to do math. He hated math. Naruto rolled over, wiping his mouth of the drool that was dried in the corner and looked at the clock. He could either take a twenty minute shower, or sleep. He weighed his options before deciding to get up. If he had chosen to sleep, he would not have woken up again.

After finishing up his shower and spiking up his hair a little. He smiled sleepily at himself and chuckled a little. He walked out into his kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove. He waited impatiently for the water to boil and when it finally whistled he took it off the heat, pouring a healthy dose into his instant cup ramen. He now had to wait three minutes, which he spent putting on his work clothes, deodorant, and making faces at himself in the mirror. He smelled his clothes and walked back into his room, spraying himself with something Kiba got him for his birthday. It was imported from America, called Axe or Hatchet or something weird like that. All he knew was it was from America and it made him smell nice. He walked back into his kitchen and grabbed his ramen, noting it was the perfect texture. He sighed with contentment as he put his chop sticks in, about to take the first bite. But that moment was cut off with the blaring of a car horn. It was Kiba. Naruto looked out the window and waved to his friend. He ran to the door, ramen in hand, and went to open Kiba's door, finding it to be locked.

" Dude, there is NO WAY you're eating that in my car. Not after last time." Kiba said as he rolled down the window. Naruto sighed and shoved quickly devoured his ramen, the dog lover looked mildly disturbed. He unlocked the door and Naruto slipped into the passenger side regarding his friend with a smile. " How was your night man?"

" Boring as hell, how do you think?" Naruto replied stretching his neck out a little, it cracked making Kiba gross out. He turned onto the freeway, yawning a little as Naruto lounged in the passenger seat. " We should go out tonight."

" That's a great idea man!" He said with a smile. " I haven't gotten completely plastered to where I fall down in the streets in awhile."

When they finally got to work they both sighed with contentment, smelling the sweetness of Ichiraku's ramen. They both turned their heads to glare at the rival ramen shop that was across the street, Tsumibukaki no yokubō. They only hired pretty, classic Japanese looking boys to cater to the gay and female costumers, winning them over easily. Naruto huffed, putting his arms behind his head. Their boss welcomed them warmly as they entered the shop.

" Naruto, Kiba, how are you both this fine morning?"

" Good, Teuchi!" They both said with smiles on their face. Ayame walked past them, patting Naruto on the head as she regarded them kindly. They both said their hellos to her before she disappeared into the kitchen. Kiba flipped the sign, saying that they were open and walked behind the counter. A man walked in, setting down at the bar with a smile on his face.

" I like this place so much better than that other place across the street, its much more cozy in here. Less dominating, you get what I mean right?"

" No sir, I don't." Naruto replied. " But that's because I've never been over there. We don't exactly mingle with them."

" I see." He said and ordered a bowl of miso ramen with extra barbecue pork. He ate it with a content look. " Though, frankly spoken, the two raven haired boys who work there are quite attractive. They really wow the women. I don't even think the women eat the food they order because they're so busy staring. But their good looks have nothing on the environment this place has, very nice and mellow. Makes me feel as though I'm home." He said placing money on the bar, he gave a fat tip to Naruto and smiled a little before leaving. He flashed his money at Kiba who punched him a little in the arm.

" This is the money we're using tonight." Naruto said, dancing around a little. Kiba shook his head a little and took the money out of the blond's hand. " HEY!"

" Knowing you, you'll lose this. I'll keep it safe." Kiba said, stuffing the money into his front pocket. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to tend on a different costumer who walked in.

**-BACK TO SASUKE!-**

Sasuke sat bored by the phone. Sai and him took turns for who would be the delivery boy, usually all the calls were made when Sasuke was working as the delivery boy. He had no idea how those crazy girls found out when he was working and not Sai. He mentally shuddered and looked down as soon as the phone rang. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes, grabbing a pad of paper. " Tsumibukaki no yokubō, home of sinful desire's ramen, how may I help you?"

_" Uh yeah, hi. I wanted to place an order for three bowls of miso ramen and two bowls of the house special."_ Sasuke wrote down the order, a little surprised to hear a man's voice. It wasn't as though they didn't call, it was just they didn't call nearly as often. You'd think more men would call since their rival didn't deliver.

" Hn. Alright and what is your address?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little when he heard laughing in the background. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance as full out laughter came out from the other line. " Is this you Naruto, my dearest dobe?"

_" Indeed it is Sasuke-teme. How have you been? Heard you went to America for a week and that business took a bit of a plunge." _

" Aw sounds like someone missed me. America was a hell of a lot better than here, I'll tell you that much. And that's what Hakkaku said, but I doubt it. He still had Sai and he's much more of a ladies man than I am. I may get more phone numbers but he gets all the dates."

_" As if I could really miss you. Aww, are you sad you're not getting as much action Teme?" _

" As if I wanted to date these...Stalkers." Sasuke said with a wave of the hand and smirk as he heard Naruto snort with laughter. " I would rather not end up locked up in a trunk thank you. Besides, who needs women when I got you."

_" Don't get all sentimental on me Teme; it is getting close to our one year."_

Sasuke smirked a little to himself. It was a true enough statement, he received a call from Naruto the first day he started working and from then on he received a call everyday after that. First call was annoying, Naruto mocked him the entire time but he did leave his name and told him that he worked across the street at Ichiraku's. On the fourth call, Sasuke revealed his own identity to the boy. By the hundredth call they actually casually discussed their home lives, he had learned about Itachi and how evil he could be and Naruto told him about how he lived alone with his plants. And as stimulating as it was to talk to Naruto and get to know him, the Uchiha still had no idea what he looked like. Not that it really mattered. Naruto's daily phone calls had somehow made this living nightmare just that much better.

But he still didn't quite recall the first time they ever played around with the notion of sex. He believed it started around call forty, but he wasn't sure. It just somehow turned into dating and sex innuendos throughout the calls and neither party complained nor stopped when things started to get a little off the deep end. Not that the customers minded.

Sai walked past Sasuke. " Is that your boyfriend?" Sasuke nodded with a smirk. The other raven rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two bowls.

" It's sweet that you remember when I started working here. How will we celebrate our one year? It is tomorrow after all."

_" How about we meet for the first time so I can kick some sense into your pansy ass Teme? You should work at Ichiraku's, not that weird ass place."_

Now there was a common subject too. They had talked about meeting face to face more than a few times and on one of their more sexual binges talked about what they would do when they finally saw each other. Of course there was the stupid notion of running into each others arms and exchanging kisses. But then Naruto took that all a step farther when he said that he'd fuck Sasuke, no questions asked. And Sasuke had laughed, agreeing to such an obscene plan.

" Hn. I only have to work here for about nine more months before I can call it quits for good and work for my brother. They say my apprenticeship will speed up the process of getting my business degree. But you know what I find strange though?"

_" Hm?"_

" Why are you so obsessed with the notion of me working at Ichiraku's? Do you wanna see me every day for hours at a time, covered in ramen?" He heard a sputter on the other line, he knew that meant he had embarrassed the blond. And he would do it plenty more times. " As I thought."

_" Why would I want to see you covered in ramen? I'd rather see you naked."_

And here came the sexual fun that seemed to entice the costumers to move closer. " Well, you'd have to slurp the ramen off me so I'd be naked._"_

_" I can tell our first meeting is going to be intense. Lots of ramen sex."_

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Ramen sex, what a strange concept. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up. " Indeed. So that means I'm finally going to see you tomorrow?"

_" Maybe teme. Perhaps I'll stop by today and grace you with my ungodly sexiness."_

Sasuke had always played around with the notion of what Naruto looked like. He had a hot voice, but then again people could have hot voices but faces that didn't match. He really didn't want Naruto to turn out to be an obese man. Now that would be a shock he didn't want. And he knew that Naruto wondered what he looked like because he had asked the Uchiha once. Of course Sasuke wasn't one to ruin the fun and said that he'd have to wait and find out. He had asked Sai what Naruto looked like but the raven just shrugged, noting that he had probably seen him but didn't know it.

_" Just to let you know, I'm going out tonight. Maybe we can meet up somewhere." _

The Uchiha licked his lips a little. " Oh yeah? Where are you going?" Why was he getting so nervous? It was true that he had wanted to see what Naruto looked like for a long time now but he didn't want to be this nervous at the very notion of making plans to see him. He breathed out his anxiousness.

_" Actually, I don't know...Kiba and I haven't decided where yet. All we know is we're going out."_

" You're real helpful, you know that?" Sasuke said, pushing his bangs out of his face. " But whatever, if I gave you my cell number we could probably do something." He could tell that Naruto was getting nervous. He had the same anticipation and nervousness and Sasuke liked that.

_" Yeah sure, what's your number teme?"_ Sasuke rattled off the digits to his cell and was surprised to receive a text from Naruto so he could have his number as well. If anything they could be friends. Awkward friends, but friends none the less. _" Well I gotta go teme. Text me if you can hang out tonight."_

" Will do. Bye, dobe." Sasuke hung up as soon as Sai walked around to the podium. He looked a bit tired and stretched out a little.

" Do you wanna go out and do something tonight?" He said leaning over. Sasuke shrugged, he knew this plan with Naruto probably wouldn't work out anyway and Itachi was bringing home Italian, which meant creamy garlic. Nothing good and tomato saucy. And Itachi did that just to spite him.

" Yeah, okay. What time?"

" I was thinking about nine. Give time to eat a little something before we get some alcohol in us." Sai said with a nod. " Oh and you'll be going to a gay bar with me." Sasuke gave Sai a strange look. Last time the Uchiha checked, the raven standing in front of him was straight. " I know what you're thinking. I'm Bi, remember? That's why I've been trying to weasel my way into your tight pants Sasuke."

How could Sasuke forget about all of Sai's failed attempts to woo him? They had all been pathetic and stupid and Sai just felt like a jackass afterward, however, Sasuke did give points for persistence and at the very least, a valiant effort.

" Okay whatever, but the first strange guy with eight or more piercings who hits on me is the signal to leave." Sai nodded with a smile.

**-:P-**

**WHAT DID CHA THINK! WAS IT STUPID? AMAZING? POST YER REPLY!**

**Rye: Hey Hitoko you need to start the next...chapter...Who the hell is on your leg?  
Me: What're you doing here?  
Rye: I asked you a question first.  
Me: Oh, this is The Hoe-Equation. He's glued himself to my leg.  
Hoe: HELLO! I love Hitoko-Sama  
Rye: I can see that...I'm going to leave...  
Me: Don't leave! You are the moon to my endless night!  
Hoe: What about me?  
Me: You're the candle during the storm of my heart...  
Hoe: Hurray! This was Hitoko-sama!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! -dances around- anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Oh and by the way, I do not condone the use of drugs or other controlled substances to have fun. I personally think it's a waste of time and money. Anyway Regular PV!-**

Sasuke sighed to himself as he locked the door to the shop. He looked down at his watch as soon as Itachi pulled up in his Mercedes. Sai pulled up next to him with a smirk and leaned into the window to stare at the older, sexier Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He remembered the first time his friend saw Itachi. Sai seemed to completely forget that the younger Uchiha existed and became almost obsessed with the idea of being with Itachi. The older Uchiha avoided him as much possible; even opting to buy Sasuke a car so he wouldn't have to see his 'fan-boy' as Itachi affectionately called him. The older locked the doors as Sai leaned into the window, wiggling his eyebrow seductively. Sasuke scoffed and pushed his friend out of the way so he could get into the car and have a little relaxation before he hit the clubs. Itachi wasted no time in driving away before Sai could mentally scar him or try to talk to him.

" Why are you so afraid of Sai?" Sasuke asked as he received a text message from said man. He pressed the 'view now' option and it was a reminder to pick him up at about eight and it also had his address just in case. Sasuke didn't need it, he could get there without really having to think about it. He had always been good with remembering strange stuff like that. He didn't reply to the message and keep looking at his stoic brother.

" It's not that I'm afraid of him. More like I don't want to encourage my fan-boy. I really want him to leave the idea of us together alone and go for someone else." He said as sped up, weaving in and out of traffic. Sasuke hated driving with his brother so much. He blinked a few times as they came to a stop light. " And by someone else, I mean you. Why can't he be obsessed with you?"

" Because he was already obsessed with me. He's actually tried to get into my pants a few times, you on the other hand, he actually wants to know things about. Consider yourself lucky." Sasuke countered. " Oh you got my message, right? You never replied."

" Indeed. And I ordered accordingly. I know you don't really like alfredo or anything with a white sauce for that matter. And I knew if you were going out you would probably forget to stop off somewhere to get food, so I got you some tomato and mushroom ravioli. No thanks necessary." Itachi said as he continued to drive. It's not that Sasuke didn't like white sauce. Frankly, it reminded him of cum and that was disgusting. It was thick and white, a definite no-no. Plus, most of the time, overly seasoned with garlic and he hated walking around with his mouth tasting like he had a whole clove stuck to his tongue. Garlic cum…Not the most appealing.

The rest of the drive home was soothing, good music, random and funny moments from Itachi, who kept swearing at the 'retarded' drivers that were going 'too fucking slow'. Sasuke laughed at his brother and his unamused expression. His pocket vibrated as he they finally pulled up to the gate of the Uchiha manor. Itachi pressed the button for the gate and the older looked over at Sasuke's phone as he pressed the view button. He caught a brief glimpse of the name and wondered who this Naruto person was. Sasuke had never mentioned him nor did he give any implications to gaining a new friend. The younger Uchiha pulled his phone back and started to reply and that made Itachi almost suspicious. He started to pull forward only to stop quickly enough to jerk Sasuke forward, throwing his phone to the floor by Itachi's feet. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock as the older picked up his phone, scrolling through the message. The younger gasped trying to grab it back out of Itachi's hand but he just received a hand against his head, pushing him away.

" Oh, why so secretive Sasuke? Afraid I'll disapprove of your boyfriend?" Itachi mocked as he held the phone out of his brother's reach. Sasuke cursed his older brother and sat back in his seat with a pout.

" He's not my boyfriend." The older rolled his eyes and handed his brother the phone, which he practically ripped out of Itachi's hand with eagerness. The older pulled into the carport and turned off the car, but not before locking the doors. Sasuke scowled as he tried to get out of the car only to find he was trapped with his big brother. Itachi jiggled Sasuke's set of keys in the younger's ear, making him instantly stop struggling. Sasuke held out his hand and Itachi gave him a high five. Well, Sasuke definitely set himself up for that one.

" If you're going out with Sai tonight, promise me that you won't drive home. Leave your car at his house and take a cab to the club and then back home. We can go back and get it later. Or you can just stay overnight and get molested, either one works for me." Itachi said dangling Sasuke's keys dangerous close to his little brother's hand. He was nodding at each word, almost bursting with the excitement of getting his keys back. He dropped the keys into his palm and Sasuke almost let out a squeal of excitement. Almost. " Oh and one more thing, don't bring home some drunk guy from the bar. I really don't want to walk in on you getting some." Sasuke felt his face heat up and he shook his head. Like he would want to bring some drunk dumb ass home anyway. He knew Sai wouldn't let him out his sights long enough for him to actually convince someone to go home with him. He sometimes wanted to slap Sai because of his cock-blocking nature. Itachi unlocked the door and they both got out, Sasuke was smirking like a madman. " Oh wait, I have another thing," Itachi said suddenly. " If you're going to hook up with this Naruto person, then I want to meet him."

" ITACHI! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HOOK UP!" Sasuke yelled blushing furiously. Itachi gave the younger a look as he fast walked into the house. He ran after his brother, yelling every curse word that he could think of at him. -

**A few hours later**

Sasuke pulled up into Sai's driveway. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He knocked a few times, Sai's legal guardian, Danzo answered the door. He grunted his acknowledgement at the Uchiha as he entered the house. He wandered down the hallway and went up the stairs, knocking on Sai's door. The raven was on the phone with someone and he motioned for Sasuke to come in.

" Well, I'm going to go. Sasuke's here." He said and he quickly hung up, without saying goodbye to the other person. Sasuke quickly thought back to what his brother had said. Maybe going out clubbing with Sai would only encourage bad behavior and unwanted advances. " Hey there, hot lips."

" Hn." Sasuke replied as he started to rummage through Sai's closet for anything that would be fun to try on. The raven came up behind the Uchiha, grabbing onto his hips. He grinded into Sasuke, making his eyes widen in shock. Sasuke turned around only to see Sai biting his lip with amusement. The Uchiha was debating whether or not to slap his friend upside the head when Danzo came in and handed Sai some money. He left without a word and the raven was still smirking. " We just got paid on Monday and you need money already…Oh my god, you're high right now aren't you?" Sai giggled and pressed a finger to his lips. He looked around and walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He fished out a baggy with about ten green pills that were freckled with white specks. He grabbed two and held them out to Sasuke. " I'm not doing…whatever that Is."

" Oh come on Sasuke, lighten up. I scored these from Shino, so I know they're safe. Besides taking one or two won't kill you." Sai said as he took one between his teeth. Sasuke walked up to the raven, stoic on the outside but on the inside a nervous wreck. Sai gently caressed Sasuke's face and pushed the pill into his mouth. He almost gagged at the horrible flavor of the pill, it was like everything that could be sour and burnt mixed into something you could easily swallow. And that's just what Sasuke did. " I'm excited to see how well you let loose when you have something assisting the process. Come on, I'll call a cab so we can leave this place. I want to dance with you."

**TO NARUTO!**

Naruto sat on Kiba's bed with Akamaru, as the brunette took a shower. The blond blindly watched the TV screen, switching between the news and some other strange anime that he couldn't recall the name off. All he knew was it was about ninjas, and something about getting some guy to return to the village and not get his body stolen by some old pedophile. He didn't like the female main character, she was really pink and a total whinny bitch that seemed like she couldn't do anything.

To tell the truth he was kind of depressed. Sasuke said he was going out to the clubs with one of his co-workers but that they could hang out some other time. He was relieved but at the same time, so disappointed. He wanted to know what Sasuke looked like so badly. He had a slight mental picture, black hair and eyes, pale, slender. He had to look like that to work at the rival ramen shop but he wanted an even better picture. He sighed, maybe he should just pick up his balls and walk over to where Sasuke worked and surprise him. He blushed a little at that thought, he wasn't that brave… He wanted to punch himself, he was brave enough to try sky diving but he was not brave enough to walk across the street.

He stroked Akamaru's fur absent mindedly, as the water in the bathroom shut off. He knew that Kiba would get dressed in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to deal with a cock shot. He would probably be in there for awhile since he would also be doing his hair and other things like shaving. Naruto yawned and jumped a little when Kiba walked into the room. He was fully clothed, hair still dripping. He walked over to his blond friend with a smirk and handed him a plastic bag. He saw six green and white speckled pills. He glanced up at Kiba who was smirking at him.

" Seriously man?" He asked as he tossed the pills back at Kiba. " Why do you even try to get me to do this?"

" Naruto, come on! I got these from Shino and he's never disappointed before. Remember that weed he gave us? Did that disappoint you? No. It was amazing." Kiba countered with a smirk. " Just take one, to try it. You don't ever have to do it again after this if you don't want to."

Naruto sighed and held out his hand. He had never been one to give into peer pressure but to be honest, he had always been curious about doing pills. Ecstasy was supposed to be one of the best highs you could get. He put the pill in his mouth, but the spit it back into his hand. " Oh my god, what is this made of? Ass and dick?" He said as Kiba handed him something to wash it down with. He swallowed it down and made a face like he had been drinking.

" Oh and just to let you know, you're not supposed to mix those with alcohol, so don't drink tonight." Kiba said as he picked up two pills and dry swallowed them without any problems. He picked up his phone and called a taxi service, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be driving tonight. -

**AT THE CLUB!**

Just as Sasuke had predicted, Sai didn't let the Uchiha out of his sights. He was pressed against his back, grinding into him. Not that Sasuke minded anymore. His mind was going a mile and minute. Everything was blurred together in euphoria feelings and rhythm. He reached behind him and grabbed Sai's neck, pulling his down to receive a kiss. The artistic raven kept his hands low, always playing with the end of Sasuke's shirt so his fingers could brush that perfectly sculpted stomach. He pushed his hand up and started to fondle Sasuke's nipples through the fabric making him whimper. Sai smirked and kissed at his neck. He would be damned if he didn't get him into bed tonight.

Sasuke knew that he should be leading Sai on like this, giving him hope that they would fuck later, but he couldn't help how good he was feeling. Every nerve was on fire and electricity was racing through his veins. He turned around in Sai's arm, swaying and moving seductively to the beat of the music. He pushed his hips forward and into Sai's making his breath hitch. Sai's hands tangled in the Uchiha's hair, pulling it a little eliciting the most delicious moan from his mouth. Sasuke leaned forward, capturing Sai's lips with his own. They battled in his mouth, making Sasuke moan and whimper.

Sai didn't have any doubt in his mind that he was taking Sasuke to his bed by the end of night. He smirked a little but then scowled when Sasuke pulled away from him.

" I'll be right back." Sasuke called over the music. Sai was about to follow him but the Uchiha waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. The raven pouted and walked up to the bar.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom. He couldn't let Sai affect his body so much. He walked up to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He looked into the mirror and almost gasped at the sight of himself. His lips were bright red from kissing, his shirt was disheveled from Sai's constant tugging and pawing at it. He hair was a little messier, almost sexier than it usually was. But what struck him most was his pupils. They were huge and were they shaking? He shook his head as someone busted out from one of the stalls. They toppled over and landed flat on their back.

Sasuke looked down and found himself becoming slightly aroused by this man laying on the floor. He was tan, muscular because his shirt was slightly pulled up revealing a chiseled stomach. He was blond with three adorable whisker marks on both cheeks. He wore a skin clinging black shirt with an orange fish net top underneath it, and he coupled with tight faded jeans that flattered the areas they should, like his crotch. Sasuke licked his lips as he walked up to the man.

" Are you alright?" Came Sasuke intelligent response.

**A Few minutes prior**

Naruto had been dancing with Kiba, which the blond thought was kind of strange since he was straight. He even had a girlfriend, Hinata. It made him wonder if that was the reason why they went to a gay club instead of a regular one. Hinata wouldn't be nearly as mad. Naruto just shrugged inwardly and chucked those thoughts as he pulled away from Kiba.

" I'm going to the bathroom." He said over the music. The brunette nodded his head as he continued to dance around. He had discarded his shirt somewhere, showing off his nipple piercing. Naruto smirked, he was the one who made him get it. No one bets Uzumaki Naruto something without coming back with something that wasn't there before. He walked, clumsily through the crowd receiving a few pinches and slaps on his ass. He smirked a little. It was nice knowing you were hot. He passed a couple of raven haired guys who were making out hard. They were both so hot that Naruto felt a shot of fire pool in his belly. He whimpered and more or less ran to the bathroom. He flung the door open and thanking his lucky stars that no one else was there. He pulled another pill out of his pocket, debating whether or not he should take it. He was feeling so good but at the same time he knew it was dangerous to take more than a couple your first time. He walked into the bathroom stall. It would look bad if he was standing out in the open with drugs.

He looked at it and sighed before dropping it into the toilet. If he had it on him, he would want to do it. He flushed just as the door opened. He stilled completely when he heard the sink turn on, the water sounded as though it was rushing from the falls. For some reason he found it to be a good idea to stand on the toilet and look over the edge at who ever came in. He gasped a little seeing it was one of the ravens who were kissing each other. Naruto felt his pants tighten as he stared.

This guy was absolutely breath taking. He had raven hair that shone midnight blue in the light, it was short and spiked. His skin was tinted slightly from the heat and so were his lips, probably starting to bruise from kissing. He smirked a little and that made Naruto's head swim in lust. He pulled at his black v-neck, it dipped over his shoulder showing a strange kind of tattoo at the junction of his next and shoulder blade. Naruto noticed how tightly his dark washed jeans hugged his ass, noting that it was like a perfect roundness.

Naruto got on his tip toes but then opted to step on the handle of the toilet only to find it slippery. He slipped and hit the door, busting the lock off and causing it to swing open. He fell flat on his back, startling the other man. He jumped nearly a foot. The man walked over to him and looked at him like he didn't know whether to help him, or to fuck him.

" Are you alright?" He asked, holding out his hand. Naruto took it and pulled himself off the floor only to bring the stranger forward. The raven seemed daring and flushed their bodies together before experimentally licked the blond's bottom lip. He nipped at it, pulling it before sucking on it gently. Naruto moaned and felt a tongue pressed into his mouth, he opened up and let this complete stranger do this. He buried his hands in soft raven spikes and the scent of cinnamon flooded into his nose. It was spicy and hot, just like him. He was pressed into the wall and he pulled out of the kiss.

" My place or yours?" Came Naruto's question. He instantly wanted to punch himself. He just asked a complete stranger to have sex with him. He was either going to laugh in his face or say yes. But then he thought about that guy the he was kissing before he came into the bathroom. Wasn't that his boyfriend or something? The raven played with on of the stray strands of hair.

" Mine, I guess." He said. " But before I leave I have to tell my friend that I'm going. He'll freak out if I suddenly disappear." He pulled out his cell and started to text something out.

Naruto nodded his head as he pulled out his cell phone. " Yeah, I need to as well." He sent Kiba a text and got a reply within seconds.

' _Okay dude, just be careful if you're going to hook up with someone. I'll just go home and call Hinata or something. I'm getting tired of other dudes checking out my ass anyway. Call me tomorrow, k?'_

Naruto quickly sent back a 'yeah' and looked over at the raven, who was now on the phone. He was almost yelling but the hung up, looking very displeased.

" You ready?" He asked with a lusty smirk. Naruto nodded his head as they headed out of the bathroom. They walked to the front entrance and hailed a taxi. Sasuke leaned forward and told the man his address, he punched it into his GPS and took off down the road. " So what's your name?"

" Naruto. And yourself?"

" Sasuke."

Both of them thought that the other's name was very similar but couldn't process why. Sasuke brushed it off as coincidence and so did Naruto. No need worrying over things like names. They probably weren't going to see each other after this anyway.

The ride to Sasuke's house was pretty much silent besides the occasional gasp or groan when one got a little frisky with the other. But also the sounds of sloppy kissing could be heard, it made the taxi driver keep his eyes completely on the road at all times. When they finally pulled up Naruto couldn't contain his gasp when they pulled up to the Uchiha manor. He paid the driver and got out of the car with the blond, who couldn't seem to close his mouth. He walked up to gate and punched in the code, making the bars slowly recede. Sasuke had to grab the blond by the arm and pull him up the driveway. He pulled out his keys and dropped them with a scowl. He picked them up and shoved it into the lock.

Sasuke looked around and walked inside. The last thing he needed was one of the maids to notice him there and to go and wake Itachi. He made a motion for Naruto follow him quickly as they snuck into the house. Sasuke wandered as silent as a mouse, where as Naruto was stepping like he was kicking elephants in the balls. Sasuke looked back and glared making the blond laugh nervously. They heard steps in the hallway and the two of them rushed into one of the closets in the hall. Sasuke opened it a crack as his brother came into view, he was getting a glass of water and also checking his phone. He looked almost surprised for a second before deciding to call someone.

" Hey Sai, I just got your message. So what's going on with my brother?" Itachi didn't look generally concerned, nor did he really seem to care that Sasuke was going to be spending the night in the arms of a stranger. At least on the outside, on the inside he couldn't wait for Sasuke to get home so he could yell at him for being careless. He was grateful for one thing though, neither of them were girls. No unwanted pregnancy. " Yes, I'll have him call you tomorrow when he gets in, I promise. Oh and how exactly did you get my number?"

He walked back into his room and when he heard the door shut, Sasuke opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into his room. " Now, where were we?"

He smirked as he approached the blond with a wicked smirk on his face. He pushed Naruto onto his queen sized bed and the blond moaned as he touched the soft sheets. He wasn't sure why but they felt a hell of a lot better than regular sheets would. Sasuke got onto the bed, pushing the blond down and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths as they exchanged blows with their tongues. They caressed each others, battling for dominance, tangling hotly. Sasuke felt saliva dripping down his chin from kissing Naruto so hard, the blond felt the dribble as well but ignored it. His mind was too far gone from all the kissing. Naruto felt as though his skin was going to blister off from the heat rushing to his belly. He was getting so aroused so quickly that he didn't know how to deal with such a flash of pleasure. He trailed his fingers down Sasuke's back, trying desperately to reach the bottom so he could pull the offending clothing away. The need to have skin on skin contact made his fingers shake with anticipation. Sasuke pulled back and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head and chucking it to the side. Naruto purred with excitement taking off his own shirt.

Sasuke ran his fingers down the tanned chest, admiring the strange spiral tattoo on the boy's stomach. He tilted his head to the side as he traced it with his fingers making the blond giggle underneath him. He smirked and leaned down, tracing the tattoo with his tongue making Naruto arch up a little, wanting more contact.

" You're a damn tease." Naruto muttered pulling at Sasuke's belt. The raven smirked as he started to fumble with the blond's while he undid his own. They tossed their pants aside and before they knew it, they were grinding against each other. Sasuke cried out causing him to slap his hand over his mouth as Naruto nipped at his neck. There was a surge of pleasure that shot through his spine and seemed to completely fry his nerves. The blond pulled the raven down and gave him a particularly harsh kiss on the lips. He nipped at his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth. He moaned into Naruto's mouth and gripped the blond's shaft, tracing his finger over the slit. He smirked at how wet it was and grabbed it a little more firmly. He gave it slow, languid strokes. Naruto bucked up, trying to get Sasuke to do more to him but the Uchiha took his sweet time.

He started to kiss at Naruto's neck, alternating between soft and harsh. He then trailed down, biting or suck until angry looking red marks appeared on his tan flesh. Naruto moaned, the pain not phasing him at all. He would definitely feel it in the morning but other than that, he didn't really care. Sasuke moved down to his chest, flicking dusty nipples with his tongue, caressing them to full hardness with his tongue and teeth. Naruto was shaking with pleasure, even a simple kiss on his nipple made him jerk with sudden pleasure.

" Sasuke, I want more." The raven smirked as he licked down the blond's stomach, dipping his tongue in the blond's naval, causing the muscles to twitch. Once he finally got to the blond's dripping member he took it into his mouth, sucking ever so gently on the head. Pre-cum was leaking out, covering Sasuke's tongue with the salty fluid. He started to take more into his mouth, sucking or bobbing his head to make Naruto's body react in the way he wanted. The blond tried to jerk up into his mouth but Sasuke just smirked around the cock, pinning his hips with his hands. Sasuke reached out to the side table and started to rummage around before he pulled out a condom and some lube. Naruto felt himself getting hot in the face region. He had never bottomed before and his first time would be with a really hot guy while he was on drugs. He gulped, that was definitely one way to get over that fear.

He heard the bottle pop and watched as Sasuke poured some on his fingers, rolling it on his fingers, warming it up. He slipped one finger in, waiting for the blond to adjust to the feeling. He thrust it in and out; Naruto's features softened and he slipped in another. The only thing Sasuke could think was how tight Naruto was and how nice it would be to fuck that little hole. He hadn't got some in awhile and they wasn't as nearly as hot as Naruto. Stupid alcohol brain with its bad decisions. Sasuke pulled his attention away from that and started to scissor the blond's heat. And it was hot, tight. He felt like his fingers were going to melt, he smirked a little to himself as he added another finger.

Naruto moaned, gripping at the sheets and kicking his legs. This was feeling, it didn't hurt nor did it feel the worst, but he couldn't help but buck his hips or want Sasuke to do more to him. The coiling in his stomach was intense and made it feel like his insides were on fire and ripping themselves apart in a frantic attempt to find release. And when he finally did, it was like a flash of pure unadulterated euphoria. His vision went completely white as he moaned loudly. Sasuke pulled out the fingers and smirked, licking all the juices off. Naruto blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

" Oh no, I want to see that sexy face of yours while I fuck you." Sasuke said pulling the blond's hands away. Naruto smiled coyly and opened his legs a little wider. Sasuke slipped the condom on and used a little of the extra lube so it wouldn't hurt him nearly as much when he entered. Bottoming sucked when the guy wasn't well lubricated. Sasuke pulled the blond to him, spreading his legs wider and rubbing his engorged cock against that tight pink orifice. He started to push in, only to pull mostly out and shove it back in again. Teasing Naruto with his cock in a sadistically pleasure filled manor. The blond moaned as Sasuke finally pushed himself all the way in, the few pre-thrusts had helped open him open so he could seat Sasuke more comfortably. The raven threw his head back and let out a throat moan as spots danced in his vision. He wasn't sure if this pleasure was caused by the drugs or just this tight little hole. Electricity shot up his spine, dancing around his nerves.

A bead of sweat trickled down his brow as he started to get a feel for the body beneath him. It was hot and tight, but he was also very wet, even with the condom on he could tell that he could have rode bareback without any problems. Sasuke started to even out his pace as pre-cum dripped into the condom, smearing the raven's cock. It aroused him that much more. He growled and started to kiss and bite at the blond's shoulder's littering them with marks that would heal in a few days. Naruto buried his hands in soft raven hair, stroking his scalp with delicate fingers.

" Sasuke," He moaned out, shifting his hands down to rub Sasuke's back. His nails bit crescent moons into the pale skin, they didn't bleed but Naruto knew he could easily break the skin of his back. " Sasuke…." It was barely a whisper in his ear and Sasuke felt his climax getting closer. Naruto arched up suddenly and Sasuke smirked to himself, letting out a hot groan when the blond's walls hugged him more tightly due to the spasm. " Oh, do it there. Give it to me there."

Sasuke complied, powering his thrusts just enough to make Naruto's eyes roll back into his head. He grabbed onto Naruto's already weeping cock, using the pre-cum he gathered as a lubrication so he could jerk Naruto as he thrust. The blond's nerves felt like they were burning away from all the pleasure racing and crowding into his veins. He started to thrash around, making Sasuke groan and thrust harder. He was getting squeezed so deliciously by the blond's silky walls that it made him almost burst at that moment. But one knows never to come before his uke. He started to jerk Naruto harder and the blond slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds pouring from his mouth. He was so close now and the coils in his stomach were slithering like snakes. He needed this orgasm, it was going to be so intense and amazing. And just like that he was sent over the edge by one of Sasuke's hot groans in his ear. This triggered the Uchiha's own orgasm and he spilled his seed into Naruto's wanton hole. They grinded and humped against each other, their high and orgasms finally settling down.

Sasuke pulled out and took off the condom, tossing it into the waste bin on the other side the room. Naruto leaned down and took the Uchiha's dick into his mouth, cleaning it of his cum. Sasuke hissed with pleasure and looked down at the blond, he had cum smeared on his lips and the Uchiha leaned down to lick it off. They shared a hot yet very wet and sloppy kiss before slipping into a sex coma. -

**Woo, so Naruto and Sasuke have met and they've had hot drugged sex. Sounds like a good time if you ask me. The next chapter will take place the morning after xD **

**Naruto: Oh god…This is going to be so awkward  
Me: Indeed and amazing.  
Sasuke : I think so too, it should prove to be mildly entertaining.  
Naruto : Whatever teme, knowing Hitoko-sama she's going to make me look like the idiotic uke.  
Me: You don't need me to do that…  
Sasuke: Yep. This was Hitoko-sama  
Naruto: I HATE YOU BOTH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's the long awaited chapter! SASUKE AND NARUTO HAVE THEIR FIRST FACE TO FACE INTERACTION! REGULAR PV! OH AND IF YOU WANT A LITTLE ANGST WITH YOUR HUMOR, GO READ MY NEW FIC, THE SOLUTION!  
**

Naruto moaned as the sun came into the window, warming up his back. There was also something warm in front of him and he shifted so he could cuddle deeper into whatever it was that was keeping him so nice and toasty. He opened one of his blue eyes to see an amazingly hot raven haired man. He remembered what happened last night and blushed redder than a tomato. The raven moaned a little and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and jumped a little, also forgetting about the stranger in his bed.

" Hey there." Sasuke said giving Naruto a soft kiss on the lips. At least he was being civil, trying to down play the awkwardness of the moment. Sasuke unwrapped his arms and rolled over to the side of the bed where his phone lay abandoned on the ground from where he threw his pants last night. He grabbed it and looked over everything. He had received eleven missed calls from Sai, and twenty nine text messages. The thirtieth one was from his brother, he opened that one first. There was nothing more than a smiley face with its tongue sticking out and said ' I know'. He heard the blond next to him laugh a little as he looked through his own phone. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little, that laugh kind of reminded him of when Naruto would laugh. Speaking of which, wasn't this guy's name Naruto? Sasuke shrugged as he received a new text from Naruto, ironic timing. He opened it and it said, 'Can I call you?' Sasuke texted back a quick 'Yeah' and the blond got off his bed.

" Where's your bathroom? I feel like I need a shower." Sasuke pointed to the door next to his dresser.

" Be careful when you step out, I've been lazy and haven't put down the little carpet that goes in front of the tub." He nodded and stepped in. When he heard the water turn on he got the call from Naruto.

" Hey Dobe, I missed you." He said making a kissing noise afterwards. Naruto laughed and snorted a little bit.

" _Pfft. Whatever Teme, how was your night? Did you have lots of fun without me?"_

" Oh yes loads." He said stretching his back, noting it was a little sore in spots. " Overall it was a good night. I hooked up with some random guy though, I usually have much better self control but last night…I guess I wasn't acting like myself." Sasuke said laying back on his bed looking at his nails.

" _What a coincidence, so did I. He was fucking fine though, like seriously he was probably the hottest guy I've ever seen." _Naruto said and Sasuke could tell he was making hand gestures to emphasize the hotness of said man. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pull of jealousy. That guy touched Naruto and he was apparently very attractive. Sasuke sat up and looked at himself in the mirror above his dresser. He was attractive too. Perhaps if he went over to Ichiraku and showed Naruto how hot he was he would forget this other man and be his forever. Sasuke blushed. That was completely absurd. _" Hold on a second Teme, I'm hiding in this dude's bathroom_ _pretending to take a shower so I gotta get my hair wet."_

" Alright, do whatever you need to." Sasuke said. He thought it was kind of strange that Naruto and the Naruto in his bathroom were both showering at the same time, and now that he thought about it, that Naruto did bring his phone into the bathroom with him. He heard Naruto's breath in the phone.

" _Okay Sasuke I'm back." _He said and he the shutting off of water, just as the water in his own bathroom was shut off. No…It couldn't be. That guy in there couldn't be Naruto. But there was one way to find out.

" Hey Dobe, what does your guy look like?"

" _Ooo. Jealous that he swept me off my feet teme?" _He teased and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _" Well, he's a few inches taller that me. Pale, I mean like the driven snow. Dark hair and eyes. And it is so cute but his hair is in the shape of a duck butt, I don't know why I think that's cute though." _

Sasuke bit his knuckles. He got off his bed and walked into his bathroom where Naruto was staring at his phone due to the fact Sasuke wasn't answering him. The blond looked behind him and his eyes went wide when he saw that the man in other room was on the phone. " The guy I hooked up with has blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks." Naruto paused completely as he heard that come from the receiver and from Sasuke's mouth.

" No fucking way…" Naruto said staring at Sasuke. " I…We…Met? Then had sex?" The Uchiha nodded his head. Naruto screamed and Sasuke rushed over to cover the blond's mouth with his hand. He pulled the blond close to him as he started to talk a mile a minute. All the words were muffled into his hand and he attempted in vein to calm the blond down.

" Naruto! Calm down!" The blond shook his head and Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him violently until he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and started to shake him back. They both stopped and stared at each other, wordlessly. " So…I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen eh?"

Naruto face became so red that he hid it in his hands in hopes Sasuke wouldn't continue to smirk at him so sexily. Sasuke pulled the blond's hands away from his face, he grabbed his chin and made him looked up and into his eyes.

" This is the most embarrassing moment I've ever had in my life…" He said looking at the completely stoic Uchiha. " But I was telling the truth, you are the hottest guy I've ever met…"

Sasuke flushed a little bit and looked away. He was smiling at little to himself but that quickly faded when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

" Sasuke? Are you in there?" It was Itachi. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and shoved him into the shower, closing the curtain and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his waist as soon as his brother walked into the room. " Hmm, what time did you get in last night? You look affright."

" Thanks Itachi-nii. You're not looking so hot this morning either." He remarked. Itachi was still in his night clothes, hair completely askew like he hadn't bothered to brush it or whatever it is Itachi did in the morning to his hair. There were dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept, which was probably true since Itachi never seems to sleep. That's why he drank so much coffee, Sasuke supposed. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, and Sasuke could tell it was because he hadn't answered his first question." Umm, about two? I don't remember. Can I please take a shower in peace Itachi-nii?"

" Fine, fine. I was just checking to make sure you got in safely. Oh and we're having a nice chat at the breakfast table this morning, just to let you know." When Itachi left the bathroom Sasuke let out an unsatisfactory groan of disappointment.

" Okay, your brother is hot too." Naruto said peering out from behind the shower curtain. Sasuke turned on the cold water and the blond screamed, scrambling out of the tub. Sasuke smirked a little. " Damn Teme!"

" You need to leave, I don't want Itachi to find you."

" Eh? Why not? I'm pretty sure he already knows I'm either here or have been here in the last few hours. Your brother doesn't seem like an complete idiot."

" Doesn't matter. I'm probably going to get my ass handed to me verbally anyway and since that is going to happen, I don't want it to get three times worse if he sees you here. He'll include you in the tongue lashing and completely rip your soul apart. Or tackle you to the ground. You can never tell with that man." Sasuke said folding his arms across his chest.

" He's tackled you to the ground?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah, he did once when I ran away during one of his lectures. I didn't want to hear it and thought he wouldn't actually put up the initiative to catch me, but he did. And it wasn't a playful, fun tackle. It was a total football one, which is weird cause Itachi doesn't like sports." He said looking at the doorknob, praying it wouldn't swing open to reveal his older brother. He turned to look at Naruto, a completely serious look on his face. " Listen, I promise I'll call you later when Itachi is done verbally assaulting me. But for now, you need to get dressed and escape out my window."

" Uhh? And how do you suppose I do that?" Naruto said walking out into Sasuke's bed room. Before Sasuke left he turned on the water in shower so Itachi wouldn't get suspicious.

" There's a gutter on the side of my window. I've shimmied down that thing plenty of times without falling and hurting myself, I don't doubt that you can do it too." He said pointing to the window above his bed. Sasuke pulled out his phone and called a cab for Naruto, saying that he'd pay that man three times the fare if he got here in five minutes. He had given them his credit card information before hanging up. " Alright, you're all set." Naruto nodded as he put on his boxers and pants. He grabbed his shirt, long abandoned on the floor and jumped onto Sasuke's bed, shoes in hand. " Naruto…I just wanna say that…Last night was amazing."

The blond blushed. " Yeah, it was truly an experience Teme." He said opening the window. He spun around on the ledge and grabbed onto the gutter. " Well hurry up and get into the shower Teme before the water gets cold!" He said as he started to slide down the gutter.

Sasuke smiled a little as he walked into the bathroom. Once he closed the door he sighed. That had probably been the most embarrassing experience of his life, but probably one of the most luckiest too. He had been planning on avoiding Naruto as long as possible, he really didn't think going out clubbing with Sai would end up with him meeting the blond who worked across the street. He dropped his towel and stepped into the shower.

Itachi would be waiting for him downstairs. Most likely in the kitchen, making him breakfast. That whole nice older brother persona was a complete and utter disguise for the horrible tongue lashing he was going to receive. Make him an awesome breakfast, capture him with promises of civil eating but unleash the beast instead. If only Sai hadn't called him, he would have gotten away with it. Speaking of which, how did Sai even get his brother's number? He hadn't given it to him, nor had he seen Sai scrolling through his phone trying to get it. He concluded that Sai was a very tricky man, completely capable of being the perfect stalker.

He sighed and shut off the water. Sasuke grabbed the discarded towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into this room, going to his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of boxers. He thanked his lucky stars that today was Saturday and he didn't have to work. He smirked as he grabbed a pair of black sweatpants from the bottom drawer.

After he got mostly dressed, not bothering to put on a shirt since he was going to be pretty much at home all day. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where a shock of blond hair was sitting at the bar in the kitchen. Itachi was standing at the stove, whistling while the smell of pancakes, sausages, hash browns, and other delicious things wafted into the air. His brother was going all out. That could only mean one thing…He was PISSED!

Sasuke slide down and sat next to Naruto, no point in running now. Itachi would catch him eventually. " What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered into Naruto's ear.

The blond turned to him. His eyes were still wide with shock and fear. " He was waiting…Down by the taxi. I don't know how, but he KNEW Sasuke. He paid the driver off and wrapped his arm around my shoulder before walking me back to the house! He made me sit here and told me he would make us breakfast and that I should stick around for awhile. There was a glint in his eye Sasuke, A GLINT OF DOOM!" Both of them jumped as plates of food were thrust down in front of them, followed by glasses of orange juice. Itachi had made a classic American breakfast consisting of most of the things he smelled and scrambled eggs. Itachi had laid out syrup and ketchup, which Sasuke reached for instantly. He smothered his hash browns and eggs in it, giving the blond a slight look on sympathy. He knew Naruto wouldn't used to something like this. He placed forks and knifes down for them and Naruto tilted his head to the side. Sasuke smacked his forehead. Of course Naruto wouldn't know how to use a fork. It was used in American, where the Uchihas would spend their summers.

" Itachi, why didn't you make a traditional Japanese breakfast? You're bound to confuse our guest…Look at him." Sasuke said pointing at the blond who was looking at the fork like it was some kind of alien utensil. He smiled sheepishly and looked over at Sasuke, who was holding the fork in his right hand. He repeated the motion as Itachi smirked at him.

" He'll learn. Unlike someone I know." Itachi said taking a bite of his pancakes. He looked over at Sasuke who was pouting in return. He swallowed. " Why did you lie to me, little brother?"

" What are you talking about? I never lied to you…" Itachi smirked a little at that response from Sasuke.

" Oh really? You told me last night that you weren't going to meet up with your mysterious boyfriend." Sasuke flushed at the accusation. Only his brother pulled out such reactions from him. Naruto was staring at them, his attention held at rapt focus. Sasuke looked over at the blond and he looked away from the all to intense gaze of the little raven.

" You told him your name didn't you…?"

" NO! Well…Maybe… Okay, yes, yes I did. But in my own defense when a guy like your brother asks for your name, you don't say 'no' you go 'uhhh, its um, Uzumaki Naruto' and then your voice cracks right at the end, showing your weakness, you know roll over and show your soft underbelly! Look at him, his eyes are ripping out my soul as we speak!"

Sasuke groaned and slapped his forehead. He looked away from them both because he could tell his brother was smirking viciously at them and the blond was probably blushing furiously as well as being sucked into Itachi's all to knowing gaze. Though Naruto was right in his own way, Itachi's presence was suffocating and powerful. The intenseness was enough to make one think he would just swallow you whole.

" Itachi, would you please just get whatever you want to say out into the open. Oh and one more thing. HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND." Sasuke requested. The older raven nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

" Sure." Itachi responded offhandedly. " I'll be blunt with you Sasuke, just like most people should be with people they care about. I was worried about you when Sai called me last night, you had gone off with some…Stranger…And I had no idea where you went too. Yes, I could have called you, but I doubt you would have picked up. So I sent you a text, which from the look on your face, I assume you remember now. Like I said, I know. Everything." He turned his attention to Naruto, who looked completely frozen. " What are your intentions with my little brother?"

" You don't have to answer that."

" Sasuke, you're training to be my protégé, not to be a lawyer." Itachi stated with a smirk. " Answer the question Naruto."

" I don't understand what you mean. I don't anything from Sasuke, well, besides his friendship."

" That's a lie." Itachi said, a glare springing to his features. " You know exactly who we are, the last of the Uchihas. Two of the richest people in all of Japan and you honestly expect me to believe that you want absolutely nothing from us. That is too farfetched for me."

" Itachi-nii…I never told him my last name." That made the older Uchiha freeze.

" What did you say?"

" I never told Naruto my last name. Like he never told me his, we keep it strictly on a first name basis." Sasuke replied, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment. Itachi avoided looking into both of their eyes.

" Forgive me." He began. " I'm so used to people trying to get close to me so I'll give them money that I thought that I needed to protect Sasuke from it as well."

" Is that why you've been acting so crazy about the people I hang out with?" Sasuke asked, finally taking a bite of his food. His nerves were finally calm enough to actually stomach the thought of eating.

" Yes. I didn't want you to end up with friends who wanted nothing more from you than your good looks and money."

" Wait, wait, wait! If your last name is Uchiha then you guys own Sharingan Incorporated, right? My house is filled with your electronics! I don't buy anything else! WOW. It's kinda like meeting a celebrity!"

Both of the Uchihas rolled their eyes. This boy was far too innocent to use them in such a way. Itachi smiled a little, a strange sight for Sasuke. It had been a long time since his brother had genuinely smiled. " You have my blessing."

Sasuke flushed. " Naruto and I haven't even discussed our relationship status…"

" So what is our status Sasuke?" Naruto asked taking an experimental stab at his sausage with his fork. Itachi took a swig of his coffee and watched his brother carefully.

" What do you want us to be?"

" Personally, I was content with being friends with you. I wanted to see what you looked like though, but I had a good idea. I was mostly right. But I knew I was starting to really like you, the way you would open up to me like I was the only one you could trust, I liked that a lot. And slowly I started telling you everything thing too. It is ironic that we met, but I think that maybe its fate?"

" Yes, I also found our meeting ironic. But I believe we should take a chance…"

Naruto brightened up a little bit but then screamed as a cat jumped up in his lap. It began to purr and Sasuke snapped a little as the small black creature started to bat at his hand with a white paw. " Chidori! Who let you in the house? Itachi, I thought you wanted him to get his exercise in the morning?"

" I didn't let Chidori in…" Itachi mused as he heard footsteps. That's when the kitchen door was kicked in by none other than Sai. He looked absolutely furious as he charged Sasuke, knocking him out of his chair. He wrestled with the little Uchiha before pinning his arms down with his knees. Sai's crotch was dangerously close to Sasuke's face and that's when Naruto made the executive decision to drop the Uchiha's cat on Sai's back. He dug his claws into Sai making him jolt off of the Uchiha. Itachi put out his foot as he grabbed Chidori. The raven fell over the appendage and fell flat on his back. He blinked.

" What the hell Sai?" Sasuke asked as he sat back down at the counter. " How did you even get here?"

" I took your car…"

" WHAT? You didn't have the key!"

" I can hot wire a car Sasuke, it isn't rocket science." Itachi blinked as he looked down at the raven still laying on his kitchen floor. He offered his hand which Sai was about to take, happily when Itachi pulled it back with a smirk.

" Too slow." He replied turning back to pet Chidori who staring at Itachi's breakfast. He 'tsked' softly at the cat and he mewed before walking up to Sasuke. The younger grabbed his cat and walked over to the raven laying on the ground, not even making an attempt to get back up.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, holding Chidori over Sai's face. The raven sat up with a pout.

" Why am I not good enough?" Sai asked finally getting to his feet. He stood, barely taller than Sasuke, probably even with Itachi's height. " I just wanted to fuck you! BUT NOOOOO! You just had to go home with that…that…Jezebel!"

" Hn. Don't call my boyfriend a Jezebel…He probably doesn't even know what that means." Naruto had never felt more happy and offended by the same sentence. Sai pouted more severely than he did at first.

Itachi and Naruto both twitched as Sai practically threw himself onto Sasuke. The younger Uchiha attempted to peel the other raven off but Itachi solved that problem by grabbing the other's shoulder and pinching a nerve by his neck. Sai squealed and passed out on the floor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother who continued to sip at his coffee like he hadn't just used a Vulcan move Sai. Naruto started to laugh which in turn made Sasuke start laughing as well, Itachi smirked a little into his coffee. But Naruto screamed when Sai crawled up to him and grabbed his leg.

" YOU!" He said getting to his feet. Itachi readied his hand, just incase he needed to apply any more martial arts. Both of the Uchihas were actually completely trained in the arts. They only quit because the man who was their sensei was crazy and obsessed with youth. Sasuke was ready and about to kick Sai's legs out when said raven started to well up. " You're the one who stole Sasuke away from me!"

" Eh?" Came Naruto's intelligent reply. " Is he drunk?"

" Most likely." Sasuke replied, grabbing Sai around the shoulders. " Come on Sai, lets go to my room. You can sleep in my bed until you're feeling better."

" Will you cuddle with me?"

" No."  
-

**And that's where I'm going to end. Well it was a chapter full of laughs, tear, okay maybe not tears, but there were some definite laughs. **

**Naruto: I FOUND NONE OF THIS FUNNY!  
Me: That's because I was making fun of you the entire time.  
Sasuke: She's right you know  
Naruto: Teme, back off. I'm giving Hitoko-sama a tongue lashing  
Me: -listening to Adam Lambert- Did you say something?  
Naruto: YOU HAVE THWARTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!  
Me: Wow…I didn't know that you knew what thwarted meant. This was Hitoko-Sama!  
Sasuke: And this was Sasuke…Everyone: -stares-  
Sasuke: No? well I as just trying it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! Probably won't get this done on Christmas but oh well. We'll see how Sai will react to Naruto and Sasuke dating in a sober state! Anyway…This chapter is kinda for Princess-Samme who totally picked up what I wanted to do in this chap! REGULAR PV!-**

Itachi looked over at the blond, eyeing him almost carefully as he sipped the remainder of his coffee. His little brother had taken a liking to this boy, for some reason or another, and he had been left out of the loop so to speak. He set his cup down as the blond looked at him, examining him too; Itachi liked that. He was scoping him out for danger, very clever. Itachi was a dangerous man, whether people admitted it or not. He could get things done if necessary and a lot of people didn't understand what he was actually capable of or willing to do to either protect his company or his little brother. He'd cracked his knuckles on a few faces before. He smirked a little as he looked at Naruto.

" Tell me something Naruto…" The blond perked up and looked over at Itachi, who was smirking so wickedly that Naruto got a wave of chills down his spine. " How did you meet my little brother?"

" He works in the ramen shop across from mine." Naruto said, a slight flush coming to his features. " I prank call him everyday and somehow it stopped annoying him and we became friends. I mean we've technically known each other for a whole year…"

Itachi inwardly smacked himself. There had been signs, now that he thought about it. They had been everywhere. The slight smiles his brother would get when the mentions of him working the phones all day, the smirks he would point towards Ichiraku, and not to mention the obsessively strange behavior he exhibited whenever the house phone rang. Itachi frowned a little, he needed to spend less time at work and more time with Sasuke, one trip every summer obviously wasn't cutting it anymore. But that's why it was good that he was going to come and work for Sharingan INC. He would have a constant eye on Sasuke, not to mention constant contact.

Even if Itachi didn't want to admit it aloud, he loved his brother probably more than words could express. He would do anything for him. Sasuke seemed to ignore that fact and also the advice offered to him. It annoyed Itachi sure but at the same time he couldn't deny his brother a happy childhood. He was only eighteen, still a child by many peoples standards. He didn't want to steal Sasuke away from his life, well not yet.

But that didn't matter now, what matter is that Itachi needed to interrogate his brother's sweet, little love interest. " Alright…Hope you don't mind that I give you a slight background check. I want you to check you out for my little brother since he is very foolish." Naruto shrugged. " Good. Any family?"

" Adopted. My Mother died in child birth and my Father died in a car accident on his way to the hospital." He replied, not even wincing at the words. Itachi figured he had probably explained it to so many people that he didn't even get phased by the thoughts anymore. " My legal guardian Iruka and his boyfriend, Kakashi, took me in when I was eight. I lived with them up until recently. I got a new apartment a few months ago so I could live on my own and go to Kohona University this fall without the hassle of expensive transportation."

" So you're gay, right?" Itachi asked, completely satisfied with the answers given to him so far. He could tell Naruto wasn't lying either, that made him like the blond that much more.

" No. I'm bisexual, always have been." He replied shrugging a little. " But I've always had a preference for men...Men who look like Sasuke…I've always carried a fondness for the classic Japanese look." Naruto patted at his lap and Chidori mewed jumping in the blond's lap. " I've dated three girls, only had sex with one. And I dated one guy and I topped him. Sasuke was the first guy to ever top me. He should be proud."

Itachi smirked a little at that. It was the Uchiha personality, dominate the prey and make them submit to your every wish. That was why he was such a forceful negotiator, plus it always helped when you gave everyone a death glare.

" Any sexually transmitted diseases?"

" No. I get checked yearly and my last test was two months ago and it came back clean. Sasuke was the first person I had sex with since my test and even then we used a condom so it should be okay."

" Well at least Sasuke is responsible. Alright, that's good enough for me." Itachi said with a smirk. " Anything you'd like to know about my little brother? Oh and I'll only let you ask four questions, and I'll answer any one of them, whenever you want."

" Really? No wait, does that count as a question? NO! WAIT! I mean…Uh…Thanks Itachi. And I thought you were going to be evil."

Itachi smirked a little at that. " Don't underestimate me Naruto. Just because a snake is smiling at you doesn't mean it isn't going to swallow you whole." Naruto shuddered, okay maybe Itachi was a scary guy. But at least he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Itachi looked over at the stairwell, watching Sasuke come down. He had a red, pulsing hickey on the side of his neck. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke huffed, grabbing Chidori from Naruto. The cat mewed turning in Sasuke's lap so he could stand up and lick at the Uchiha's ear. His white tipped ears brushed the little Uchiha's nose as he sulked. " What happened?"

" What do you think?" He asked scratching Chidori lightly under his chin, he purred loudly at Sasuke. The younger sighed. " Sai is drunk and a strange drunk at that. He is extremely possessive, especially over me and he decided that he should give me an ownership mark." Sasuke pointed to his neck and Chidori patted at the finger, trying to get Sasuke to pet him more. " Chidori, I love you and you are adorable but you are taking away from my point." Sasuke said lifting the black cat up; his tail swished as he was set on the ground, giving Sasuke a kitty glare. He pranced off as Itachi walked around the counter. He placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and his other on Naruto's.

" Well children, I'm off to mess with Sai." He patted them on the back as Naruto turned around to watch the older Uchiha walk up the stairs. He turned back to Sasuke who slid out of his chair and walked into the living room. Naruto got up too and followed Sasuke.

" Shouldn't we stop him?" Sasuke shrugged as he plopped down on the couch next to Chidori.

" I figure he'd get us to help him anyway, even if we tried to stop him and had a fantastic argument about why Sai doesn't deserve this. And I don't really want to be a part of it, I mean today is the only day off I get this week." Sasuke said as he sprawled out on the couch. Naruto rolled his eyes and he sat down on Sasuke's back, the Uchiha grabbed the remote of the coffee table.-

**LATER THAT DAY :P**

Itachi walked down the stairs, his footfalls practically silent as he moved. He walked into the living room just in time to see his little brother and his new boyfriend lip locked, trying to suck each other's faces off. Chidori, who was cuddled up on Sasuke's back, glanced up at Itachi and ran over to him. Itachi blinked a few times before he cleared his throat, causing the pair to look up and flush bright red together.

The older just rolled his eyes as he heard a scream come from upstairs. The two on the couch looked up and a chill ran through both of their spines. Itachi smirked wickedly as he moved into the kitchen, probably for more coffee.

When the fifth scream of terror happened, Naruto decided that if he could help it, he would never break up with Sasuke. EVER.-

**TO SAI!**

The raven woke up, his head throbbing in pain. He didn't remember where he was or how he got there. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to pick apart his memories and decipher just what had happened that morning. He remembered being upset about Sasuke and decided to drown his sorrow with a bottle of his guardian's very expensive, imported, Jack Daniels. He put on his big boy pants and drank the entire bottle, ignoring the horrible flavor and burning sensation as he chugged the alcohol. Well that was bad idea number one.

He remembered then what bad idea number two was. Hotwiring Sasuke's car. How he did that and managed to drive over to his house without getting pulled over was beyond him. Then he realized something, he never left Sasuke's house, which meant he was probably in his bed right now. He rolled over and in the process laid on a string which made a clicking noise.

Sai realized then that Itachi, being the protectively possessive older brother he was, set up traps in the room. The raven looked up as soon as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped onto his head. His entire body didn't register what happened at first but then he let out a blood curdling scream as his skin felt like it was being pricked with a million tiny needles. He jumped up from the bed, his foot instantly slipping out from underneath him. Sai slid into Sasuke's dresser, hitting his ribs, among other more tender things, on the handles of the drawers. He groaned and he stepped back, a board coming up from the floor and hitting him in the balls. He mentally cursed for spreading his legs ever so slightly. He cried out, falling over into what he thought was a laundry basket. It was actually a wagon with clothes piled up on it. Sai noted then that the door was open, he screamed bloody murder as the wagon managed to take him down the hallway. It was going pretty fast too. That's when Sai saw the wooden ramp; his eye twitched. The raven screamed as the wagon rode up the ramp and over the stairs. He flew through the air, for what seemed like an eternity, before landing face first on the stair, which he continued to fall down.

When he finally arrived at the bottom Itachi walked up and looked down at the defeated raven. He kneeled next to him and grabbed Sai's bruised and battered face. " What did you learn?" Itachi asked.

" That Sasuke is a person and not something I can use for sexual purposes just because I think he's pretty." The older Uchiha seemed content with that answer and dropped Sai's head. The raven yelped when the sudden drop made him bite his tongue. He rolled around on the ground as Itachi watched him suffer, enjoying the entire thing.

" I think your brother is an evil genius…" Naruto muttered as he snuggled up closer to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha nodded.

" I also think this urge to pull ridiculously complicated yet childish pranks came from the fact he didn't really have a childhood…And he's a sadistic bastard when he wants to be…"

Itachi turned to look at them. " Sasuke, watch your language in front of our guests." Sasuke rolled his eyes as a shoe was tossed at his head. He nodded his head as Naruto practically dived behind his boyfriend incase Itachi decided it was time for target practice and tossed something else. Chidori mewed with contentment and went over to the older Uchiha, rubbing around his legs.

" No Chidori, don't go to the dark side." Sasuke called, clicking his tongue which made the cat's tail and ear twitch with excitement.

" Yes Chidori, come to the dark side. The dark side will feed you because the light side forgot again." Sasuke glared. Itachi always played dirty. The cat purred as Itachi walked into the kitchen, practically trotting after him. He filled the cat's bowl as soon as Sai pulled his act together and stood up.

He walked into the living room and flopped down on the love seat next to the couch in which Sasuke and Naruto were cuddling. Itachi walked back into the living room, dropping an icepack on the raven as he made his way to his black leather chair. He grabbed the remote from Sasuke and started flipping through the channels. The younger Uchiha pouted and Naruto leaned up, starting to nibble the pout right out of those lips. They were about to get hot and heavy when Sai sat right between them. They both jerked away but were pulled back when Sai wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. He pulled them close, smiling.

" So Sasuke I thought one night stands were supposed to last, oh I don't know, one night." Sai said and Itachi was about to chuck the remote at Sai's head when the younger Uchiha gave him a look. The older nodded and put the remote down, no use wasting good plastic on Sai's dense head.

" Well Sai," He said in the cheeriest tone he could muster. He grabbed Sai's hand, squeezing it as tightly as he could. The raven twitched, pain surging through the appendage. " Naruto is a bit special."

" Wait…" Sai said his eyes getting all wide and then he squealed excitedly. " IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Naruto and Itachi both raised their eyebrows at the other two. It was obvious that Naruto was Sasuke boyfriend…

The younger Uchiha saw the confusion and let go of Sai's hand. " Sai called you my boyfriend before we started dating."

Naruto made a silent 'oh' with his mouth while nodding his head. Sasuke leaned back on the couch as Sai looked him over. The younger Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to be deep in thought.

" Naruto works at Ichiraku…" Sai mused. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their heads. " Our bosses hate each other."

That's when the realization dawned on both of them. They hadn't thought about that at all. If either of their bosses found out that they were dating 'the enemy' they could very well get fired.-

**Ok I'm stopping here because I can and it builds suspense. Forgive me for the shortness, I'm getting the sleepy distracted brain that doesn't write to well…ANYWAY Next chapter will be an exciting laugh riot filled with laughs and riots…**

**Naruto: Cause that makes sense..  
Itachi: Hitoko-sama has the Christmas insomnia…  
Me: Indeed, I wanna stay up all night playing my new Xbox…  
Itachi: yes and I will stay up with you! We shall conquer things and shoot at people!  
Me: HURRAY! I love you Itachi! This was Hitoko-sama. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay the plot thickens! Yet again…Idk what exactly will happen in this chapter so y'all will just have to go with whatever I decide to write…Muhahaha! Anyway…Regular PV-**

Sasuke sighed as he started to take orders for Tsumibukaki no yokubo, the Uchiha's most hated place of the day. Oh he couldn't wait until he didn't have to work anymore or hide the fact that he was dating the boss's rival's employee. Oh Hakkaku would do more than just kill him, he would kill him with a lengthy lecture about how he had betrayed him and all that nonsense he tried to learn to block out.

Sai was all smiles and giggles while he waited tables. Even though Itachi had managed to give him two black eyes, countless bruises, a dislocated pinky, and mental scarring; Sai wasn't ready to give up. He even called what Itachi had done 'playing hard to get'. Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard that. Usually people were able to figure out something was hazardous to your health when you got hurt severely.

And what was even worse was all the girls were eating it up like Sai was some kind of badass. Sasuke wanted to scream that his brother maneuvered a trap to make him fall down the stairs. Sai was no valiant hero, nor tragic victim. His brother just found an ingeniously complicated way to make him fall down.

The Uchiha sighed, yet again. He had been sighing a lot more lately; since Sai managed to burst his happy bubble and completely deflate the elation he felt that he got a hot boyfriend, he had been sighing and thinking more about his future, about what Naruto and he could really be.

" Ah, Sasuke, what troubles you?" A girl with glasses asked as she turned. Sasuke liked this girl and had actually bothered to learn her name for one simple reason, she wasn't a fan girl. In fact when Sasuke walked her for the first time, she didn't react at all. Completely ignored him and continued to type away on her laptop. A welcomed relief. She was Hitoko and the only reason she came to the shop was for the free WiFi and the ramen. She flipped her red bangs out of her eyes as she sipped at the broth in her bowl.

" What makes you so sure something is troubling me?"

" AH!" She screamed suddenly. She set the bowl down haphazardly, spilling a little broth on the counter as Sai rushed over to see what was happening. She pointed out the window and that's when Sasuke saw it, a flash of horrible pink. It was coming…

Sai, who was still completely clueless about what was going on, tried to do the Heimlich maneuver on Hitoko. She started to struggle in his arms until the little bell above the door chimed. The three of them stilled as IT approached them.

" SASUKE!" She practically screamed. The three of them all shivered a little. Sai put Hitoko down and she smacked him across the face, only adding the pain. She smirked a little as she returned to her laptop. Sasuke wanted to hit them both for just throwing him out to this pink shark. He would deal with a hundred other rabid fan girls before he would ever want to deal with Sakura.

It wasn't that Sakura was so bad. She was smart, and nice when she wanted to be. But she had a strange way of thinking; Hitoko explained it as the 'hear what you want' complex. Sasuke would believe it. He even told her he was gay and she still insisted on pursuing him. She just laughed it off and asked him on a date like he had not told her anything at all. It was annoying to say the least. Sasuke eye twitched as she latched onto him.

" Oh Sasuke! I missed you!"

" I didn't miss you. Anyway Hitoko, how did you know I was troubled?" He said trying to completely block Sakura out. He was hoping being a total and utter dick to her would work and she would just forget about him and move on to someone else. So far that hadn't been working. Why was it that girls were attracted to total assholes?

" Obvious. You've been sighing a lot more lately…" She said making eye contact with Sasuke once. She smirked a little as Sai passed them both, apparently not forgetting he had a job to do. " I'll give you this time to let it slip by me, but next time when it's slow, you're giving me the juicy details."

Sasuke nodded. It was fair enough. She was saving him his job and also caring about his feelings at the same time. A true friend in his book. He walked past Sakura as his orders came up and he continued his normal work day as he would if she never existed. She continued to follow him around, trying to talk to him about meaningless trivial things. She was started to jerk his last nerve but that's when Hitoko intervened. She grabbed Sakura by the back of the dress and dragged her to the counter where she was sitting, forcing the girl to remain still.

" Sasuke is uninterested in you. He's gay, I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend, and finds you annoying." She said so bluntly that it may have even made Itachi proud. " Why do you persist? You will not be the one who 'turns' him. Just accept the fact Sasuke will never love you and move on with your life. Thank you have a nice day." She grabbed Sakura and pushed her through the doors. " You owe me for ruining her life, by the way."

" Yes and for making my day." Sasuke replied with a smirk. " I should introduce you to Itachi, you guys would probably hit it off right away. You could discuss how sadistic the two of you are and whisper sweet torturous plans in each other's ears."

" I may be blunt, but I'm not sadistic." She said as another bowl of ramen come into her possession. " Now get back to work Uchiha, what is Hakkaku paying ya to do? Stand around and look pretty? No wait, yes that is exactly what he's doing. Good work Sasuke. You make other members of the working class wicked jealous."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes as the phone went off. He had a feeling about who would be on the other line.-

**TO NARUTO!**

The blond had been elated, excited, and every other synonym for happy that started with an E. It had all started with a few prank calls and now he was dating the fantasy of women and the man who could turn a straight man gay with the bat of an eye. He smiled a little bit to himself as Kiba walked in to Ichiraku's. He yawned a little and patted the blond on the shoulder.

" Glad to see you didn't die man," he laughed a little. " So how did it go?"

" Good actually." Naruto said with a smile. " I managed to get a boyfriend out of it…"

Kiba looked remotely shocked but then patted his friend on the back. " That's my stud! So tell me who is this lucky guy? When do I get to meet him?" Naruto laughed a little and rubbed the back of head sheepishly. He didn't know how to tell Kiba about Sasuke and how he worked at the rival ramen shop. Kiba was the one who always dissed on them and was actually the person who convinced Naruto to call that one day. Naruto figured that he should be thanking him technically.

" His name is Sasuke…" Kiba seemed to stop for a moment and turned around to look back at his best friend. His eyes narrowed dangerously and turned from a look of anger to that of confusion.

" As in Uchiha Sasuke? The second son of the Uchiha clan who is going to be interning under his brother so he can get a share of the company, Sasuke?" Kiba asked as Naruto blinked a couple times.

" Was I the only one who didn't know about that?" Naruto asked as he tied a small apron around his waist. " And yes…Though, there is something else I need to tell you about him…"

" What? That he went to High School with us and graduated a year early? Duh, I remember."

" WE WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER! WHERE THE HELL WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED?" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms in the air. Well Sasuke had never mentioned anything about Sanin High, the asshole of the world where every girl was whore trying to get the attention of one guy…Oh god that was Sasuke. How could he have forgotten how much he loathed Sasuke for being so smart and arrogant but at the same time his secret admiration. He sighed a little and shook his head. He really did have a short attention span, but then again, he did transfer there his sophomore year and Sasuke was bumped up to a junior so they didn't really know each other. They had probably only talked once, maybe less.

" I can tell you where you were, sleeping in first, second, and third period. You were only awake fro gym with Gai-sensei. And I remember how terrible that was. Sasuke was in that class with us though, you do realize that right?"

" I have the worst memory…" Naruto said as he threw his hands into the sky and shook his fists. Kiba patted him on the shoulder. " Uh, but that's not what I had to tell you."

" Oh really? Then what?"

" Sasuke works across the street…" Kiba got a confused look again. They started to walk out of the back break room onto the floor as Ayame started to call out orders. Her father was whistling cheerily on the other side of the counter as bowls of ramen started to pop up on platters, waiting to be carried to their tables. The steam hung heavy in the air as Naruto grabbed one of the platters, carrying it side by side with Kiba who was head in the same general direction.

" When you said he works across the street, do you mean at the tanning salon?" Kiba asked as he set down the identical white and blue bowls in front of the older looking business man. He nodded his thanks before pulling apart his chop sticks. " Cause that means Sasuke would have to be like, fake orange tan now right? That's a weird thought…"

" No, you're thinking too far to the right. Think left, like end of the strip left…"

" Sasuke works at Bargain World?" He asked squinting a little. " I never thought someone like him would even be able to step foot in there without bursting into flames."

" NO! TOO FAR TO THE LEFT!" Naruto yelled whispered as he smiled down at a small family who blinked confusedly at him. And then was slightly afraid to take the ramen from him. " Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

" Screw you dude, there are like twelve little shops in that strip!"

" YOU WISH YOU COULD MAN! And okay I'll point it out!" He pointed towards a black and purple building, the lighting was bright and many pretty girls were pouring in and out. Most of them were either giggling or seemed to be plotting something. Kiba's eyes instantly widened as a raven haired boy walked out, his spiky hair completely visible in the glare of the sun. He was carrying a large black trash bag and looking angry as the girls squealed as he passed. Kiba turned towards his friend and saw he had disappeared into the back room. The brunette stalked in the back as the blond tried to run into the employee bathroom but was quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt. He screamed and struggled, making the many customers and other employees stare at the door. They all blinked and decided to ignore it.

" WHAT THE HELL MAN! Sasuke works at that cursed place?"

" He's only working there until he can intern with his brother, he won't be there for very long, I swear." Naruto said as he ducked a punch aimed at his stomach. If only he picked Gaara to be his best friend, the red head wouldn't even care. He would just shrug and get back to work. Kiba put the blond in a headlock and Naruto bit the brunette's arm, tearing at the skin with his teeth in a vicious manner. Kiba gasped with pain and let Naruto go. They stared at each other, completely at odds.

" Naruto, Teuchi will kill you if he finds out you're dating the enemy! Like seriously, not to sound like totally lame or anything; it is like we're in the middle of a crime boss war and they're like the Jets and we're the Sharks."

" If you're going to use movies at metaphors at least get your facts straight. The Jets and the Sharks weren't two rival Mafia families, in fact it was mostly racism that pulled them apart. Plus I would have to be Maria, and I don't want to start singing and dancing about how pretty I feel thanks."

" Oh yeah? I'd be the guy who got stabbed and started the whole revenge thing! I don't want to get stabbed by Sasuke in a misunderstanding, so don't flip me no SASS!"

" Kiba, in all seriousness, calm down. Sasuke isn't even going to work there much longer. He is trying to intern under his brother and will have quit within the year. I mean, even if he was that doesn't bother me. We all have to make money somehow and it's not like it would be better if he was working in a brothel or as a prostitute."

" Actually, Teuchi would like that better. He would appreciate that you're saving a pure and innocent soul from the evil of life and giving them the love they deserve! BUT NO! You have to date Sasuke, who works across the street! Ugh, why don't you put a knife in his heart!"

Naruto started to bit his lower lip nervously. He wasn't planning on telling Teuchi about his boyfriend cause that would be kind of awkward at first and certainly not now that he saw Kiba's reaction. He didn't want Teuchi to fire him, or worse, have a heart attack about the gay thing and the fact he was dating the rival. Neither would be good or appreciated. He groaned and threw himself to the ground, staring up at the ceiling and part of Kiba's head. He was still staring down at him disapprovingly.

Kiba sat down next to him. " I don't want you to see Sasuke again, but you don't care what I say so you'll just do it anyway despite whatever I say. I won't say anything to Teuchi because that would probably give him a heart attack. However, I really want you to think about this Naruto. I'm only looking out for your best interest."

Naruto blinked then and pulled out his cell phone. Kiba rolled his eyes as he went back out on the floor. He punched in Sasuke's work number and waited two long rings before Sasuke's voice came in loud and clear.

" _Dobe? I swear if I get this wrong a third time, I'm going to be pissed."_

" Why do you instantly assume I call?" Naruto asked raising a eyebrow at his phone. He pushed the speaker button and laid it on his stomach as he continued to stay put on the floor. " I'm technically taking a mental break and am laying on the floor, but that's because I have received bad news."

" _About what?" _Came his bored tone. Naruto rolled his eyes; Sasuke's voice was so hot when he was uninterested in whatever someone was talking about. But at the same time that kind of pissed him off, Sasuke should be completely enwrapped in whatever he was saying. Damn Teme.

" Kiba, my best friend by the way, doesn't approve of us. Oh and when were you going to mention that we went to high school together? I completely forgot about that! We had PE and you didn't say a damn word about it!"

" _Hn. If it makes you feel any better I don't think Sai is too thrilled about us either. And I probably ignored you because I was focused completely on graduating. I didn't care about everything around me. I just wanted to escape the damn asshole of the world and the evil, rabid fan girls. Don't feel bad Dobe, I barely remember who my teachers were." _

" Yeah…Well I forgot about it too so I don't feel too bad." Naruto said with a slight smirk. At least he knew Sasuke and him had crappy memories together. Another thing they had in common. " Well I gotta go, I just thought I'd share that with you Teme. Oh wait, when are we going to hang out next?"

" _Uhhh? Movie this weekend? I wanna see that strange American movie 'Black Swan'. It'll be subbed in Japanese so we can watch it together, if you want. If not we can go out to dinner and get harassed by Itachi."_

" Alright Teme, I'll call you at the end of my shift when I get home, kay? Bye!" He heard a soft 'hn' at the other end before he hung up with a smile. For some reason Sasuke made him all smiles and giggles. He stood up and brushed off his pants before wandering out onto the floor.-

**Back to Sasuke.**

Sasuke smirked a little as he hung up. Hitoko slurped her ramen loudly so the Uchiha would turn around and look at her. She smiled at him and patted a seat next to her. Sasuke sauntered over, looking almost like someone had pinched him. She closed her laptop and turned to face him.

" So, who is this mysterious boyfriend Sai's told me about?"

" Sai told you about my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked as the raven walked past the two of them.

" I live vicariously through you and your love life." Sai said as he took a seat on the other side of Hitoko. They both shrugged a little as she turned to face the window. She didn't want to look like she was ignoring Sai, it would have been rude.

" Anyway, his name is Naruto. We went to High school together apparently. Neither of us remember it that well and it makes me want to look through my yearbook. How could I have not noticed him? Blond hair like golden fields of grain, eyes like the sky in the middle of summer on the hottest day before a rain storm, tan like the day is long, and best of all, he has a tattoo on his stomach. Cute by the way. He's also obnoxious, loud, and stupid."

" Sounds like a real catch." Hitoko said with a smile and Sai leaned his head so it was resting on Hitoko's shoulder. She patted his head like he was a good cat and he started to purr a little.

" Hn. Better than my previous stalkers." The two of them nodded. Sasuke always managed to get the seemingly normal guys but somehow that blew up in his face and they turned insane within a week or so of dating. One even tried to tie him to a chair so he would 'never leave'. He thanked his lucky stars for the self defense classes and the karate he took in his youth, otherwise he would probably be smuggled out of the country by now.

" Indeed. Well I'm happy for you Ice Queen. Now we must work on getting Sai and I a man as well."

" I'm working on it, he gave me all these love wounds to prove he's playing hard to get."

" Love wounds…I've heard of love bites and love pecks but never love wounds. That should be a sign of something." Hitoko muttered and Sasuke nodded his head. " But I think you should just live the dream and win him over. I believe in you Sai…Completely."

" See?" Sai said pointing at Sasuke. " She believes in Itachi and Sai. Itachi and Sai all the way man!" And with that the raven jumped up from his seat as his order came up.

" Why did you encourage him?"

" Stupid people deserve to learn their lessons." She shrugged with a smirk.-

**Yay, I haven't updated in forever! DAMN YOU SCHOOL.**

**Naruto: It's draining you woman.  
Me: I know -is surrounded by pre-cal, rhetoric, and chem- I hate life  
Naruto: But hey, you got two updates done. I'm proud.  
Me: -dying because of the work load- It's nap time...  
Sasuke: YES! -sleeps-  
Me: No, the baby guinea pigs will keep me awake. Those sluts...But they're just so damn cute. Oh and just so everyone knows, my slut ass guinea momma had 4 babies. Three boys and a girl. They're names are: Favorite( it's my favorite haha), Mocha( Looks like coffee cause its brown) Shelly( ...Yeah...) and no name, I hate you, shut up, I'm sleeping( haha...he's noisy)  
Naruto: Great names...  
Me: Thank you. This was Hitoko-sama  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know it has been awhile. I'm sorry. . But I have a feeling y'all will forgive me! Anyway…This is going to be Regular PV  
-**

Naruto sat in his apartment, flipping mindlessly through the channels on his TV. Sasuke told him yesterday that they were going on their first official date and the blond was more than ecstatic when he heard that. And it was just so adorably cliche that Naruto help but smile to himself. A movie followed by dinner in some romantic restaurant, and the evening would probably end with heavy petting then some nice sex, that wouldn't be drug induced. Though, he still hadn't exactly told Sasuke the first time they had sex was on drugs.

He was pulled out of his reprieve when his phone started to go off. He smiled a little to himself when he heard "Fever" by Adam Lambert playing next to him on the couch. But he looked next to him and it wasn't there. He started to pull and thrash his couch when he noticed that his phone was sitting on the backboard. It stopped ringing and Naruto could only surmise that the Uchiha on the other line was going to verbally assault him for not answering the phone. Sasuke called a second time and the blond didn't hesitate to press the small green button on his phone. Sasuke, who was obviously wasn't hiding the annoyance in his tone said, _" What the hell are you doing Naruto? Why didn't you answer the first time I called? You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm outside in the parking lot. Hurry up and get your ass down here." _

" Sorry Sasuke, I misplaced my phone! Don't kill me!" The blond said and he received a grunt in response. " But I'll be down in a second!" And with that he hung up on the Uchiha. He ran around his apartment like a chicken with its head cut off, grabbing a jacket, his keys, and turning off his TV. He ran up to the door, shut off the lights in the living room before running out the door, but not before locking it.

The blond was all smiles as he got into Sasuke's black Ferrari and admired the blue leather seats that were embroidered with the Uchiha family crest. Sasuke leaned over his seat and stole the blond's lips in a soft kiss which made Naruto's cheeks light up with color. But before The Uchiha turned out of the parking lot, they started to kiss a little more. Naruto decided to pull away otherwise they would miss the movie. Sasuke nodded his head and tried to get himself under control but it was hard when Naruto looked so absolutely adorable as he stared at Sasuke, with that blush on his cheeks.

" Put the pedal to the metal Teme, we're going to be late!" Naruto called and Sasuke rolled his eyes, complying with the blond's wishes. Naruto lurched forward, almost smacking into the dashboard. He pushed himself back so he was forcing himself to his seat as Sasuke continued to speed and weave in and out of traffic. Though, Naruto could admit that Sasuke was a better driver than Itachi, who had driven him home after Sasuke and his first meeting. There was pure unadulterated terror in Naruto's heart when Itachi drove, but with Sasuke there was only moderate fear and the pulsing excitement that came with a foreign car being driven quickly down the road.

Sasuke smirked as he felt his car purr. He had missed it so much when Itachi took it away from him, but he knew the best thing to do now was not currently what he was doing. Itachi may be the master of speeding and smooth talking his way out of tickets, but Sasuke couldn't do either thing to save his life. And he knew if he received another ticket, his brother would just suspend his driving privileges again. And who the hell wants to go on a date with a guy when their brother is driving them around? When he got to the first stop light he continued from there at a normal speed, something Naruto appreciate, even if he didn't say so out loud.

When they finally got to the movie theater Naruto looked at the clock, there was fifteen minutes before the movie started and he glanced over at Sasuke who smirked at the blond sitting next to him. Sasuke lurched forward, just in time for Naruto to do the same. But before either of them could gauge the distance between them, they smacked foreheads. The Uchiha moaned as he leaned back in his seat, grabbing his head and trying to ease the pain that was making his temples feel like they were going to split open. And before Sasuke could look over at Naruto and apologize, the blond crawled over the seats and sat firmly in Sasuke's lap.

He leaned in, brushing his nose against Sasuke's before teasingly nipping at the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke smirked and ran his fingers through Naruto's silky blond hair; the digits ghosted over his scalp giving the blond goosebumps of pleasure. Naruto started to suck on Sasuke's top lip as Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip before shoving it into his mouth. The blond whimpered and all of a sudden he slammed fully into Sasuke's body. He watched as Sasuke's hand pulled up from the side of the seat and knew then that he had used the recliner setting.

Naruto flushed his body against Sasuke, starting to move and grind against the Uchiha beneath him. He quickly realized that if this continued for much longer they woudn't make it to the movie. All the action would be in the car, probably all over the backseat. Sasuke knew it too, but he just couldn't stop his wandering hands. Naruto, much to both of their displeasure, pulled away and looked down at Sasuke with a small smirk on his lips.

" Come on Teme, if we don't hurry up, we'll miss the movie." Naruto said opening the door and stepping out of the car. Sasuke whined a little as Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Sasuke debated whether or not he should just shove Naruto in the back seat, drive away to some secluded location and get his freak on, but then rolled his eyes. It was probably better to actually have a normal date before any weird things happened.

They walked inside the theater and Sasuke bought their tickets, but both of them felt something was off. Though, neither mentioned anything as they got all the necessary provisions like soda and popcorn, which Naruto had to assure Sasuke it wouldn't ruin his appetite. They walked down to their movie and noticed it was mostly barren, something Sasuke and Naruto both found strange since it was seven in the evening on a Saturday. He just shrugged it off and they took their seats; sitting a few rows shy of the very back.

The commercials and movie trailers were still playing on the screen so Sasuke decided to lean in to Naruto. The blond smiled a little and he puckered up a little only to get nailed with a piece of popcorn. Naruto turned his head to glare and give a tongue lashing to whoever threw that at him but then was so stunned that he couldn't even open his mouth.

" Down in front..." Sasuke looked up and almost died. Itachi was sitting in the very back row, with a blond man, who Sasuke knew to be his secretary, Deidara. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, his cheeks stained completely red knowing that Itachi saw him kissing his little brother.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked and received a 'shh' from someone in the crowd. The younger Uchiha turned around to glare, but no one was looking back at him. He looked at his brother who was smirking contently and having some popcorn.

" Isn't it obvious what we're doing here? I owed Deidara a favor because he was able to stall my newest business partner for almost a whole hour by himself...So I decided to give him the day off and show him my personal hospitality."

" I think I could have survived this evening without your hospitality." Deidara muttered as he leaned back in his seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat. He had a very strong suspicion that Itachi wasn't there to treat Deidara, but to stalk them. He could only assume that he would follow them to the restaurant after this movie. Naruto sighed and leaned against Sasuke, resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. He placed his hand on the blond's shoulder and kissed his forehead. Maybe he would be wrong about Itachi, maybe he wouldn't stalk them. Well, he could hope right?  
-

**LATER!**

" That bitch was fucking crazy!" Deidara said to Naruto. Sasuke and Itachi weren't surprised that the two blonds hit it off right away, they were both similar to each other**. **Itachi smirked a little as he walked out to his car with Sasuke and the blonds following behind him. The younger Uchiha almost wasn't surprised to see that Itachi's car was parked right next to his. Deidara frowned a little, knowing that he would have to go through another session of Itachi's driving skills. He unwilling got into the car with Itachi, waving goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke before they sped away into the distance.

" Your brother drives like a maniac." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded getting into his own car.

" I know, he's been driving me places for a very long time. I couldn't wait to get my license." The Uchiha said as he turned on his car. The engine roared with life and Sasuke backed out of the parking spot. " Okay, so where do you want to go for dinner?"

" Wow me." Naruto said with a smirk. " I trust you judgment to the fullest, my dearest Teme.

" Alright then." Sasuke said. " I'm thinking that Itachi is following us, so if I see his car, I'm just going to leave that restaurant and go to another, if you don't mind."

" Nope."

**...Blah...**

Sasuke had driven all over town by this point, wasting more than half a tank of gas in the process. He'd gone to every single restaurant he could think of and every single time, Itachi had been there. It was absolutely crazy. And what was even worse what that Deidara seemed to be playing along with the whole idea. Eventually the two of them just gave up on avoiding Itachi and pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant, neither of them knew.

And before either of them got out of the car, they saw Itachi's car parked only a few spaces away. Both of them sighed because they knew that somehow Itachi was a mystical being and had the ability to sense someone, no matter where they went.

Sasuke slung his arm around Naruto's neck and just walked inside. The blond followed his lead, completely tired of being stalked but it wasn't like they could stop him. The hostess standing in the front smiled at them warmly and lead them to a table, that was slightly secluded in the back. Both of them smirked a little, finally able to have a little privacy until they saw Itachi and Deidara sitting at the table across from them. Itachi waved a little as he took a sip of dark red wine. Deidara looked pretty wasted himself and was smiling stupidly at the younger Uchiha and his date.

" Itachi, why are you following Naruto and I?" Sasuke asked, his tone filled with annoyance.

" Sasuke?" And that's when the younger Uchiha froze as Hakkaku, his boss, approached the their table. Itachi raised an eyebrow, he knew he would gain some amounts of entertainment from this. " Well, well, it's nice to see you outside work. Who's this?"

The Uchiha looked at Naruto, who was glancing up at the man, a confused look cutting through the softness of his features. The blond felt certain he had seen this man before but when he figured out who he was, he gulped. This was Teuchi's rival, Hakkaku. He felt the sweat trickle down his brow as the man eyed him with slight suspicion. " This is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said looking at the blond. " Naruto, this is my boss, Hakkaku."

He held out his hand for the blond and he took it, shaking it for only a brief moment before feeling like something was far more amiss. That's when Naruto turned his head and saw Teuchi stalking up to their table.

" EH! What is this?" Teuchi asked, pushing Hakkaku out of the way. " Naruto, what are you doing? You're talking to the enemy!"

" Ah, I know! I'm sorry Boss but it's not my fault." Teuchi didn't believe a word and he looked down, getting an eyeful of Sasuke.

" And who is this? He looks like someone who works for Hakkaku!" Sasuke gulped a little as his boss shoved Teuchi a little bit.

" That's because he does work for me. Sasuke how could you be friends with the enemy? This is the ultimate betrayal!" Even though Teuchi didn't like Hakkaku, he nodded his head in agreement. Both of them sighed a little and leaned down in their seats, trying to avoid making eye contact with their employers.

" You think that's bad?" Deidara asked, slightly slurring his words as he looked over at the four of them. " They aren't just friends..." Sasuke and Naruto both tensed as the intoxicated blond stood up and walked over to them. He looked down at the two of them, patting them both on the head with a smile on his face. " They're dating."

Hakkaku and Teuchi looked absolutely horrified as they looked down at their employees. " AND YOU'RE GAY?" They both said in unison. The two of them hung their heads, both at their limit and about to leave when Itachi finally stepped into the middle of the scuffle.

" Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe it is time for you two to leave my brother and his date...Alone." The two of them looked up into Itachi's fierce and gleaming eyes and they wasted no time in high tailing it out of the restaurant. " I'm sorry that happened Sasuke, I find it strange that they're both here..." Itachi looked around suspiciously and that's when he spotted Sai looking in the window. He was standing with a brunette who had slightly spiky hair and a dog. Itachi knew that there was something more going on here, and he planned to figure out what. " Go back to the mansion Sasuke and treat Naruto to something there." Itachi said as he eyed his frustrated little brother. " I'll be home a little bit later."

" Yes, that may be best Itachi-nii. Do you want to go home Naruto? Or do you want to stay with me a little longer?"

" Stay with you. I feel as though I need some addictive form of comfort. If you catch my drift." Sasuke smirked a little at that as they both stood up and exited the restaurant.

Itachi smiled a little but then turned his attention over to Deidara who was drunkenly finishing off the bottle of wine at their table. "Come on Deidara, I'll take you home to Sasori."

" Hurray!" He said standing up on shaky feet. He slung his arms around Itachi's neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his secretary. " You know, Sasori and I aren't adverse to having a threesome..." He chuckled a little as Itachi helped him walk out.

" Thanks Deidara. I'll keep that in mind."  
-

**And that's where I'm going to end it because I'm tired! **

**Naruto: And so the plot thickens!  
Me: I think i'm going to start the next chapter with a lemon...  
Sasuke: I think your fans would like that...  
Me: I think YOU would like that...  
Sasuke: Yeah..I won't lie to you. That would be awesome.  
Naruto: Eh, I don't care either way. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another chapter! I'm looking forward to see what Naruto's addictive form of comfort is! Muhahahaha! Anyway…Regular PV!-**

Naruto sat on Sasuke's couch with said Uchiha sitting next to him. He had his arm around the blond's shoulder as he flipped through the channels on the television, mindlessly watching anything that caught his attention for two seconds. The blond on the other hand was sitting there with a giant tub of ice cream, it was already three quarters of the way gone and they had only been home for about twenty minutes.

" You know when you said you wanted an addictive form of comfort, I didn't have this in mind." Sasuke said offhandedly as he grabbed the spoon from Naruto and placing it, along with the ice cream on the coffee table.

" That's because you're a pervert." Naruto replied as he snuggled against Sasuke, kissing at his neck slightly. " You thought I wanted to have sex, right?"

" Obviously." Sasuke retorted with a slight smirk on his face. " Because I'm a pervert, right?" He mocked as Naruto got his own smirk. He climbed onto Sasuke's lap and started to rub his shoulders.

" I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't know you were so needy." Naruto muttered as he placed butterfly kisses down his face. He started with Sasuke's forehead, kissing lower and lower until he was sucking on the junction of Sasuke's shoulder blade and neck, where that strange tattoo resided. He gently flicked his tongue over it, making Sasuke gasp a little. Naruto could tell a tattoo right there would be sensitive for the rest of his life.

Sasuke grabbed the blond's face, pulling it back over to his own and mashed his lips into Naruto's. At first it was a seemingly feral kiss with teeth and biting of the lips, but soon it turned more gentle as the need in their stomach started to churn and burn them, the arousal becoming more and more eminent as they kissed and touched each other. They had explored the other's body the last time they had sex but it was good refresher to what the other liked. Sasuke's hands trailed down Naruto's spine, massaging the base and making the blond whimper with pleasure as he fought for dominance in Sasuke's mouth.

Their tongues tangle and Sasuke found it almost intoxicating that he could still taste the creamy sweetness of the ice cream in Naruto's mouth. The blond pulled back then, smirking at Sasuke as he got on his knees before him. He started to tug and pull at Sasuke's zip and the top button, and before he knew it, Sasuke's pants were on the floor followed by all the rest of their clothes.

Naruto blushed a little, being faced with a cock as large as Sasuke was a little daunting at first. But he knew that experimentation and playing with it would only make it bigger. He started to run his fingers from head to base, making sure the touches were ghostly soft but enough for Sasuke to feel the pleasure in his touch. He gripped it more firmly then, letting the strokes become strong as he started to massage and jerk Sasuke's already hard length.

Pre-cum shot up a little from the tip and Naruto gathered it up with his finger and licked it off, as a means of teasing Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked heatedly as Naruto moved to start sucking on the tip. His tongue circled and teased the head as he started to apply suction to make Sasuke go crazy.

The muscles in Sasuke's stomach twitched as he watched the blond's tongue dart across his length and then slither back slowly into his mouth, the teasing speeds made Sasuke's cock twitch to life as pleasure shot up his spine and started to muddle his thoughts. He was panting harshly as soon as Naruto took in his cock, relaxing his throat enough to get almost all of Sasuke's massive length inside that hot, tight space.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down, loving how Sasuke's breath hitched whenever the cold air hit his cock when it was exposed. But that gave the blond a good idea. He pulled back from Sasuke but not before giving him a harsh, long lick. He reached over to the ice cream and stuff his mouth with it, Sasuke was far too dazed to realize what was going on to stop him.

He replaced his mouth making Sasuke cry out. Naruto's hot mouth in combination with the cooling effects of the ice cream were making his body shiver with pleasure, whenever his cock soften slightly because of the cold, the suction and teasing fingers at his balls would make him spring to life again. Sasuke could feel that Naruto was teasing him and preventing what would be an explosive orgasm. He smirked a little, grabbing the back of Naruto's head, his fingers weaving into the blond locks as he helped guide Naruto's mouth on his cock.

Naruto, for some reason, loved having Sasuke's controlling hands guiding him. It was starting to really turn him on, and even more so when Sasuke held his head still and started to thrust into his mouth. He gagged the first time all of the massive erection was shoved into his throat but soon figure out the rhythm and relaxed accordingly.

When Sasuke let go of Naruto's head, the blond moved up to sit on Sasuke's lap again. Since he was naked and already dripping wet, he teased Sasuke's cock even more by brushing it against the moist hole. Both of them were moaning as the friction increased. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, as he lifted himself up slightly, Sasuke grabbed his cock and held it firmly as Naruto descended down on it.

There was pain ricocheting through Naruto's spine and he would remember to have Sasuke prepare him next time but since he was so caught up in the pure unadulterated passion of the moment, he couldn't even think of how painful it would have been to wait while Sasuke readied him. Sasuke sucked on his neck and jerked Naruto's cock as he started to move and grind into Naruto's hot, tight hole.

Naruto groaned, digging his nails into Sasuke's shoulder. Painful red marks started to litter Sasuke's shoulders as a small bit of blood leaked out and down his back. The Uchiha hissed with slight pain and retorted by biting Naruto squarely on the shoulder. The blond almost purred in pain as Sasuke sucked on his bite mark, making the skin that much more sensitive.

He smirked a little then and stood up, making sure Naruto's legs and arms were firmly secured around his body. " Hey! Don't move me!" He yelled as Sasuke started down the hallway, planting soft kisses and nips on the blond's exposed neck. They rocked back and forth as they moved and Naruto moaned hotly in Sasuke's ear, making his cock twitch inside the blond. He felt it and blushed even harder. Sasuke was so easy to turn on; but that was a good thing in the blond's opinion. " Sasuke…" Came Naruto's breathy moan as they passed through the kitchen where Chidori watched them with a curious nature. Sasuke stopped for a moment, pressing Naruto's back against a wall and started to thrust into him so Naruto wouldn't berate him for what he was about to do next. " Sasuke, don't drop me."

" I'm not, unless you keep fidgeting like that." Sasuke replied as he started to walk up the stairs. Naruto was mildly impressed that the Uchiha could keep his balance while he walked up the stairs and carried him. " Besides, if Itachi came home and saw us doing it, he would probably do something to ruin the mood."

" Like what?" Naruto asked, running his hands through the silky smooth raven hair of his lover. It was absolute soft to the touch, even though he knew that Sasuke used gel. He must have had something with extreme hold to get it to stay in its signature shape but he probably knew how to use the perfect amount so his hair wouldn't be gross and crusty. A well aimed thrust pulled him out of his reprieve and made him kiss Sasuke hard on the lips. It made Sasuke stop in the stairwell and start thrusting into him even more.

" I would suspect that he would drop Chidori on us, or you know, cold water." Sasuke through breathy pants said as he opened his bedroom door. It was mildly chilly in there and Sasuke turned to the thermostat, turning it up slightly before pulling out and laying Naruto on his bed.

" I can see that happening." Naruto said started to lay back and open his legs for Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't need much more of an invitation than that and jumped onto his bed and pinned Naruto beneath him. The blond giggled a little bit as Sasuke kissed a ticklish spot on his stomach. When Sasuke reached the blond's cock, he didn't waste any time and sucked it into his mouth.

Naruto moaned within the instant, loving how Sasuke's teased him dangerously with the points of his teeth. Sasuke always made things like this exciting and Naruto absolutely loved it. Sasuke's tongue trailed down his length, teasing him and making him moan with obvious pleasure. He started to suckle so very gently on the blond's balls, it was so good that Naruto's entire cock twitched. He put his hands over his mouth, biting down on his palms as Sasuke's skilled mouth took him and pleasured him more and more.

" Oh Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he buried his hands into Sasuke's hair as he released into the Uchiha's waiting mouth. Naruto was panting harshly as Sasuke spit into his hand and started to rub it on his fingers. He shoved in the first two and Naruto wailed with pleasure at being filled. " It's a little late for this step, isn't it?"

" No." Sasuke replied. " Especially since I'm doing it just to hear you cry my name." Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato when Sasuke's words finally registered. He tried to cover his face to hide his embarrassment but Sasuke pulled them away with a wicked smirk. " No, no my dearest dobe, it'll muffle that hot voice of yours. And we don't want that, do we?"

With a well aimed thrust Sasuke made Naruto cry out in ecstasy as his brushed his prostate head on, but Naruto couldn't help but feel that he wanted even more from Sasuke then.

" Sasuke please!" Naruto whined as the third finger started work its way inside, making the blond cry even more as his prostate was bombarded with the pleasure filled stroking. His vision was starting to blur and darken as a second orgasm neared him, his stomach was tightening in hard coils that made his breath hitch in breathy gasps of sheer pleasure. " Sasuke, make me cum! I want your dick inside me! Please!"

That was all the Uchiha needed to hear as he filled the blond for the second time. Naruto gasped as the massive cock filled him again, there wasn't nearly as much pain as the first time but there was a dull ache. Sasuke started to rock and shift his hips as Naruto's moans increased in quantity and volume, he knew from those that he was getting close. And when Sasuke's finally struck the blond's prostate head on, that's when finally lost it. Naruto came on Sasuke's stomach.

The Uchiha thrust still came strongly, making the aftershock of his orgasm just that much more intense for Naruto as he was starting to come down from it. He bit his lip as Sasuke filled and abused his prostate.

Sasuke was reaching his limit and knew it was close. The coils in his stomach were already tense from when Naruto gave him that blow job, a few more seconds and he would be ready to let it all go. And he did, filling Naruto with his hot seed.

The blond moaned loudly at the feel since he had never experienced it before. Sasuke had been the first to fuck his ass, and now he was the first to come inside him without a condom. That's when the thought struck Naruto in the head.

" YOU WEREN'T WEARING A CONDOM!" He screamed as Sasuke pulled out. The Uchiha covered his ears and tried to ignore the blond as he was regaining his hearing.

" Hn. It's not like it matters much, its not like you can get pregnant." Naruto blushed a little at that and sighed. He was pretty sure, from his talk with Itachi, that Sasuke was clean. So technically they could have unprotected sex without anything happening. Sasuke leaned over the blond and kissed him gently on the lips. " Now that we've had our little fun, lets go cuddle on the couch and watch a stupid movie…Our clothes are still down there anyway."

" Okay…But I think you might have to carry me. My ass really hurts."  
-

**Okay this next part is with everyone's favorite Uchiha, Itachi :D Let's see what he's cooking up!**

Itachi sat patiently in Sai's bedroom. He had climbed up the gutter and snuck in through the window, waiting for his little brother's friend to come home. Somehow, even though Sai had left before him and Itachi had dropped off Deidara, he still managed to beat the boy here. But he was pulled out of his reprieve by the door opening and the lights turning on; Sai stood dumbstruck as he saw Itachi laying on his bed with one of his signature smirks.

" How did you get in here?" He asked the Uchiha who stood up suddenly. Sai walked over to him, standing slight at odds with him as he looked Itachi up and down with a slight blush on his cheeks. " Have you finally realized that you're in love with me?"

" No." Itachi stated calmly. " I want to know why you're trying to sabotage my little brother's relationship."

" Ah. I should have guessed." He said walking past Itachi and over to his bed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it into a basket before hopping down on his bed. " I want to end Sasuke's relationship because its what Hakkaku would have wanted. Teuchi and Hakkaku have been fighting for years and just because Sasuke wants to fuck some guy from Ichiraku doesn't mean I want him to have a secret romance and get fired over it. This evening was probably good because they'll both realize this and move on with their lives."

Itachi scoffed at that. He thought that was the worst sophistry he had ever heard in his entire life. " You forget one thing, Sai." Itachi said with a smirk. " Sasuke is going to leave in a few months anyway, so technically this job isn't nearly as important to him as what the future holds. My brother, though he is foolish at times, will make the correct decision and stay with Naruto."

" We'll see Itachi, we'll see." Sai replied as Itachi walked through his bedroom door.-

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next! What is Sai plotting? And why is he being such a douche bag!**

**Naruto: Because its Sai and he's an asshole  
Me: That's a fantastic answer. This was Hitoko-sama!  
Naruto: wait, wait! Why are you trying to end this so quickly, I mean you like wrote this entire chapter in a hour! That whole 2000 word lemon took you like twenty minutes!  
Me: Well for one, I have a lot of experience writing sex scenes and its formulaic in nature. Duh. And two…I'm really hungry!  
Naruto: Ah…Then why don't you get up and go get something to eat then come back?  
Me: Cause I'm finishing the after thoughts! Stupid! Nothing can disrupt my mental flow!  
Naruto: Right….This was Hitoko-sama…Again.  
Me: TIP YOUR WAITRESSES!  
Naruto: Now you're just making stuff up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOW WE CAN SEE HOW NARUTO AND SASUKE'S BOSSES WILL REACT! Hurray for drama! Drama is Hitoko-sama's LIFE :D Regular PV  
-**

Sasuke groaned as his alarm clock went off. But he wasn't too upset about it since he got to wake up next to Naruto. Said blond was yawning and stretching as he got up from the bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

" Mmm." He moaned as he walked with a slight limp. " I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a little while." Sasuke walked up behind the blond and started to suck on his neck. They both giggled as they started the shower.

The stepped in to the warm water, still holding each other and letting it sooth away the aches and pains. " I'll drive you to work today." Sasuke said as he grabbed his body wash from the rim of the tub. He squeezed it onto his hand and started to lather his body up and then he started with Naruto. He rubbed it into his muscles and around his skin. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's fingers ghosted around his sac and up his thighs.

" Sasuke…" He whimpered as he leaned his head back against the Uchiha. Sasuke tweaked Naruto's nipples so gently that it made the blond shudder with pleasure. Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms and he brushed his lips against the Uchiha's and he kissed back with vigor.

Their tongues danced and battled as they slid and rubbed around in each other's mouths. Naruto cried out in pleasure as Sasuke's slippery hands made their way around the blond's body and down to his nether regions. Sasuke pressed Naruto against the shower wall and started to suck on his neck as he jerked the blond off.

Naruto wrapped his leg around Sasuke's waist and started to rub his lusty hole against the Uchiha's already dripping cock. The Uchiha tensed slightly with the pleasure he was feeling and wanted so much to shove his cock into that tight, hot space. Sasuke's slippery fingers made their way into Naruto's hole making him hiss and cry with pleasure and pain. Sasuke sealed his mouth over Naruto's to cover up his cries. He didn't want Itachi walking in and ruining the moment.

He shoved in a second finger while his hands still wandered and played with the blond's cock, making the muscles in his ass twitch and squeeze around the Uchiha's fingers. He smirked as he shoved in the third. He was scissoring and thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto. He started to whine louder into Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha smirked and pulled out his fingers, licking up all the sweet juices that covered them.

Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke's fully engorged length pushing at his entrance, begging to be let inside. Both of them were panting and whimpering as they ground down against each other. Sasuke noticed that the tip of his cock was sensitive and wantonly craving Naruto's hole. He smirked as he pushed it inside making Naruto cry out with pain but it was dulled with pleasure that he was feeling from Sasuke's hand.

" UH!" Naruto cried out as he felt Sasuke's full cock inside him. It was hot and wet from the shower. Perfectly lubricated and getting up so deep that it hit Naruto's prostate right away. He was shoved into the wall with every other thrust and he was crying out with pleasure as he grated his nails down his lover's back.

Sasuke grunted as he continued to thrust, biting down on his lip to contain the pure passion he was feeling. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, especially not now.

" Sasuke!" Naruto moaned; he arched up, his back running against the shower wall. " Please! Oh! I'm almost there!"

" I know." Sasuke panted out. " I can feel your muscles tightening around me. Your body knows what it wants and your muscles are pulling me deeper inside. I can feel all of you like this. Don't you love how much you can feel me?"

" Fuck! Mmm…"

" I know you love it. Come on Naruto, I want you to come for me." He started to suck on Sasuke's lips and their tongues started to dive and caress each others as they moved and felt all of each other. Pleasure and desire were racing through their veins and bodies as the feelings and lust between them increased.

Both of them cried out then as the water turned icy. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto right away as his cock softened and all the desire was flushed out of their systems. The blond practically jumped out of the shower as he grabbed a towel and started to shiver. Sasuke turned off the water and stepped out. They both started to laugh as the cold water dripped from their bodies. They kissed briefly before Sasuke walked back into his bedroom.

" Naruto, we're going to be late if you don't get ready in the next five minutes." The blond perked up then and started to throw his clothes on with Sasuke running around behind him in the same manor. Both of them were giggling as they threw clothes and shoes at each other. They smiled at each other as they ran down the stairs. Itachi was having breakfast and he handed both the blond and his little brother buttered English muffins before they ran out the door. Both of then shoved the food into their mouths, which became to swallow and chew as they ran to Sasuke's car and hopped in, praying that they wouldn't be late. Sasuke barely waited for Naruto to get situated and buckled up before he took off down the road.

" It's a good thing the water turned cold…" Naruto muttered with a slight smile on his lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, slightly frowning but mostly indifferent looking as he continued to drive. " If we had finished, we would have been late."

" No doubt." Sasuke said with a slight smirk then. " But it would have been nice to finish, don't you agree?"

" Oh but Sasuke the ice cold water made me so horny." Naruto replied with sarcasm dripping from his every word.

" Oh? Well I shall throw ice water on you whenever I'm down to fuck." Naruto burst out laughing and he smiled at Sasuke.

" You're so funny."

" And you weren't expecting me to be?"

" Well, I was expecting you to be sarcastic. Which provides its own humor but I didn't think you would be the type who would go with a joke like that. Some people just let it die and fizzle out but I have a feeling you and I will continue a joke until one of us kills it." Naruto said as he leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

" We'll have to wait to make kissy face at each other until we hit a stop light." Sasuke stopped at a light and smirked over at the blond. " What? How ironic."

" Teme…" He leaned over and started to suck on the Uchiha's lips. He was about to suck back but then the light turned green, making them both pull away. " That was perhaps the shortest stop light I've ever experienced in my life."

" Seriously." Sasuke muttered. He looked at Naruto, who was lounging comfortably on the leather seats. There was slight flush to his cheeks from the kissing and his hair was still a little damp from the shower. He had a slight smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Sasuke thought that he was so beautiful sitting there surrounded by the blue leather. The dark colors made the tan of his skin and the light blond of his hair pop even more. Yes, Naruto was a rare beauty.

But, Sasuke knew little about him. Sure they had talked on the phone with each other for a year but their relationship so far had been mostly physical. Sasuke knew he wanted more. He wanted to know more about Naruto, know every little detail of his life. And he would reciprocate it. Depending on the subject. He had a feeling Naruto would understand if he didn't want to talk about certain aspects of his life. Well at least not right away.

" Hey Naruto…"

" Hmm?"

" What are you going to college for?" Naruto seemed to light up a little then. He smiled quaintly and it only seemed to add light to his face.

" I want to be a literary professor." He said and that almost made Sasuke do a double-take. He chuckled a little bit the blond puffed up, heatedly. " What's so funny Sas-gay!"

" Fantastic ad hominem, my dearest Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto started to pout and fold his arms over his chest, adorably. " You don't strike me much as the reading type."

" I see." Naruto replied. " Well, I actually read a lot in my free time. I love European literature. Not too big on American but of course I've only read Mark Twain and Ernest Hemmingway; definitely not my cup of tea. Though, Mark Twain had the best quote I've ever heard!" Naruto smiled then and Sasuke nodded for him to continue. " ' Clothes make the man. Naked people have little to no influence in society.'" Sasuke shook his head and laughed a little. " But I supposed that wouldn't apply to you. A body like yours could probably end a war…" Sasuke gave him a slanted glance that read 'get back to the main point.' " Right! Anyway, out of all the authors I've ever read, I've loved Shakespeare the most. Something about the way he wrote sings to me in ways I've never felt before."

" _I see their knavery, this is to make an ass of me. To fright me, if they could. But I will not stir from this place, do what they can: I will walk up and down here, and I will sing, that they will hear. I am not afraid."_

" A Midsummer Night's Dream." Naruto smiled a little then. " And you speak English beautifully I might add. You're full of surprises Sasuke."

" I assumed you spoke English as well since you're so keen with literature." Sasuke said as they continued down the road. It wouldn't be long before they reach their jobs which both of them were dreading. Not only did they have to face their bosses but it was cutting into their relationship time.

" English is my minor right now. But I can speak it enough to get around…" Naruto muttered. " You speak it very well but I assume you also take many trips to America where it would be extremely useful."

" I don't only speak English," Sasuke replied offhandedly. " I also speak Korean, French, and Spanish. The Uchiha business is multinational and as such I have learned the languages of the countries where we have sprouted up. There's one here, one in America; but we go there for other purposes as well. Three in Europe; France, Spain, and Germany…I haven't learned German yet but I heard its easy since it has a fair bit of cognates with English. And we're starting a partnership over in South Korea. Once our relationship starts hitting about a year, you'll start seeing Itachi less and less. He's always away on business, but that's not a bad thing for us." Both of them let out lusty giggles as they kissed briefly. " And since we'll be together, Itachi won't have to worry about me being alone all the time."

Naruto smiled a little at that. Sasuke seemed to be in this for the long haul which only made Naruto want to please and be with the Uchiha even more. After all the relationships he'd had, this one was proving to be one of the best. He had never had a partner who was so nonchalant towards what the future held. And it was almost a relief. Most of the other people he had been with were planning things far in advanced like marriage or other strange things that didn't need planning, they needed action.

The blond reached over and grabbed Sasuke's free hand. He interlaced his fingers with Sasuke's loving how warm the touch of his hand was. " You and Itachi are closer than most siblings I've ever seen."

" Yeah." Sasuke replied as he turned off the freeway and into a smaller stretch of road. " Itachi has always looked out for me and we never really fight so instead of us drifting apart, we get closer together. After our parents died I felt so…I don't even know how to say it right. But if I had to chose a word, I would say lonely. Itachi was away all the time, the only other people around the house were the maids. That's why Itachi tries to plan as many family trips as he does, so we have time together. That's also why he wants me to join up with the business, so he can keep an eye on me. And I appreciate that."

" Even though your brother is a scheming evil genius, he has a heart of gold." Sasuke rolled his eyes a little at that, but he had a small smile on his lips.

" Don't get the wrong idea about him," Sasuke said. " Sometimes I just want to hit Itachi over the head with a brick. He is just so _evil _when he _wants_ to be." The Uchiha shook his head as if clearing memories from it. " But I wouldn't change him."

Naruto nodded. Something had been bothering during their whole conversation and it was slowly starting to eat away at him. He said that had also gone to America for other purposes and he also knew that if Sasuke's parents had died in Japan, it would have been all over the news. Besides the rumors that had gone around in High School, he didn't really know what happened to Sasuke's parents.

" Hey Sasuke…Why else do you go to America?" There was a sharp silence in the air as Sasuke seemed to take in what Naruto had said. The blond was tensed, just ever so slightly.

" Why? Do you want to come next time we go? Surprisingly, America is really fun and interesting. Have you ever been?" Naruto noticed the instant deflection and decided not to pursue it for now. If there was something he didn't want to say, pulling it out of him was not the way.

" _Anything you'd like to know about my little brother?…I'll only let you ask four questions, and I'll answer any one of them, whenever you want." _

Those words spun around in Naruto's head as if Itachi was speaking them right now. He could always ask Itachi but there was fear blistering in the back of his mind. If Sasuke found out that he went behind his back to ask Itachi something, the trust between them would be broken. However if he wanted the answer now, he would have to ask someone else. He swallowed a little bit. Sasuke wouldn't get too angry, right?

They pulled into Ichiraku and Naruto opened the door but not before leaning over and giving the Uchiha small kiss. " Call me after work, okay? We'll do something."

" Alright. I'll see you then." Naruto waved as Sasuke pulled out and Kiba pulled in; the brunette didn't look especially pleased. He got out of the car and almost glared Naruto down.

" What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, feeling almost depressed that his friend would regard him with such ice in his gaze. But before Kiba could say anything Teuchi practically broke down the front door. He held a wooden spoon in one hand and he started waving it front of Naruto's face as a threat. He backed up into the parking lot, hoping that the customers inside and out weren't watching this scene of strangeness.

" What do you think you're doing Naruto?" Teuchi accused angrily. " He works for Hakkaku! He's the enemy! Have I really taught you nothing in your time with me?"

" And what's wrong with him? Just because Sasuke works there doesn't mean he's evil or my rival. Sasuke is sweet and kind, and there's a lot of things I really like about him. So why does it matter that I'm involved with him?"

" IT DOESN'T MATTER! NONE OF THAT MATTERS!" Naruto froze then. He had never heard Teuchi yell, except when orders were ready. People were staring, all their gazes fixed on Naruto and Teuchi as they stood at odds with each other. The older man was red in the face with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him to the back of the restaurant. He let go when they reached the storage room, it was slightly chilly because there didn't need to be heat since it was rare for anyone to just sit there. He held Naruto in front of him. " Listen to me, and we will not continue to argue about this. If you don't quit seeing that boy, I will fire you."

" You can't do that to me!" Naruto sputtered out. " I need this job, you know how important this is to me!"

" Well if its that important, your relationship shouldn't really matter then." Teuchi stormed out then, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the room. His emotions were completely frayed. He pulled out his cell and stared at it. He needed to call Sasuke.  
-

**TO Sasuke**

When he walked into work Sai didn't even acknowledge him. Not that he cared too much, as long as Sai ignored him, he wouldn't worry about him being annoying. He smirked a little as he walked into the back. Hakkaku was in the kitchen and Sasuke tried to sneak around him but he kicked a pan on the floor and glared as Hakkaku turned to look at him.

" Well, well. The golden child has come." He said as he laid down his apron. " So when were you going to tell me?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. " When has my personal life been important to you?"

" When it became a problem." Hakkaku said as he turned to fully face Sasuke. " Listen, I'm not angry with you for being gay nor am I upset with you dating that boy. I just wish you would have told me. And I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean to overreact." He walked up to the Uchiha and patted him on the shoulder. " As long as you're happy, then do whatever you please. We cool?"

Sasuke smiled a little then. " Yes, we're cool. Thanks Hakkaku."

" WHAT!" Sai walked into the room heatedly as he pushed Sasuke out of the way of Hakkaku. " Aren't you going to threaten him? Fire him? Anything for going behind your back?"

" For one, it isn't my decision to fire Sasuke. It could be considered a federal offense because it would be discrimination. And I know I wouldn't want to face your brother's lawyers in court…" Sasuke nodded. Itachi had the best lawyers working under him since he did so much business, plus his brother had been known to scare more than a few people on occasion. " And another thing, Sasuke isn't going to be working here for much longer and I know that. Why not use him while he's here?"

" Well, if you don't mind." Sasuke muttered as he shoved Sai out of his way. " I'll go out and do my job."

Sasuke walked around the floor all day. His feet were sore and hurting when he finally got sent to answer phones. It was such a relief. The phone went off in mere minutes.

" Hel-"

" _SASUKE!" _

" Naruto…How did you know I was going to answer?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the stool next to the phone. It was pretty dead right now, only a few straggler were coming in and leaving within the next thirty minutes. So no one paid any attention to Sasuke as he chatted away.

" _Well, I've been calling all day…Sai is really rude when he answers the phone." _The Uchiha rolled his eyes. Sai was always rude. Naruto just hadn't learned that yet. _" Anyway. Teuchi said he would fire me if we didn't break up. And I really don't know what to do Sasuke. I NEED this job."_

Sasuke was stunned. He had thought that Teuchi might have been more like Hakkaku, more laid back about the whole situation but it appeared that wasn't so. That's when an idea donned on Sasuke. He smirked as he leaned back against the counter where the phone sat.

" Don't worry Naruto. I have a solution to your problems."  
-

**Hurray! Sasuke has an idea! I wonder what it could be!  
**

**Sasuke: Pfft. Its obvious what you're going to do.  
Me: Oh really?  
Sasuke: Yes.  
Me: Well then. Don't spoil it for everyone. This was Hitoko-sama.  
Sasuke: That woman...She's stupid and insane.  
Me: Who your mom? OH! DISSS! Do you need some ice Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Uh...Why?  
Me: FOR THAT BURNNNNN! HAHA! I win.  
Sasuke: Does everyone see what I deal with?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hurray, yet another chapter of something Hitoko-sama loves! It is just a good time for everyone…Anyway…before I start getting all lame. Regular PV.  
-**

Sasuke's plan had to be done after both of them after work, which luckily was about the same time. The Uchiha just had to drive over to Naruto's work to give it the finishing touches. The blond waited, adrenaline rushing through his veins as Sasuke's car pulled up into the parking lot; Teuchi looked out of the store, frowning as Sasuke stepped out and started to make his way towards the door. That's when Naruto stepped out, Teuchi was about to scold him and bring him back into the shop when the blond started to yell at the other man. He yelled back but he couldn't really make out what they were saying, but from the look on Kiba's face, it was something he needed to hear!

He moved up to front with lightning speed, which was surprising from a man of Teuchi's age, it made Kiba do a double take when he saw the man standing next to him, practically shoving him out of the way to hear out of the door.

" Sasuke, seriously you're being stupid about this! Just fucking drop it, we weren't even that close in the first place. You would have broke up with me eventually so I'm just saving us some time." Naruto yelled and Sasuke grabbed both of his arms, making the blond struggle in his grip.

" No, Naruto! I'm not going to let you say this is over! I'll fight for you no matter what! I know you really don't mean any of this." He said back trying to kiss Naruto but the blond managed to pull one of his arms free and reeled back to slap Sasuke in the face. Teuchi yelled with triumph much like football fans do when their team wins. Kiba was slightly disturbed by the old man next to him and the people interacting in front of him. He rolled his eyes and decided to go grab his things so he could make a hasty get away.

Sasuke stepped back, nursing his cheek and looking completely hurt as he turned back to his car and got in; it roared to life as he peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road. Naruto stood there in a statue like state before running back into the restaurant. His eyes were dry but he looked like his heart had just been ripped out and ground into dust. Teuchi felt a slight stab of guilt then and patted the blond on the shoulder.

" You did what was best." He said and Naruto jerked away from him just as Kiba came out of the back.

" Kiba…Take me home." Naruto practically gasped out, his voice was tinged with the sounds of sobs and it shocked Kiba slightly. He opened his mouth to reply but Naruto cut him off quickly. " I SAID TAKE ME HOME!" The brunette wasted no time leading Naruto out of Ichiraku's and into his car.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them as the blond filled it with small sniffs and small puffs of breath. He wiped at his eyes ever so slightly and Kiba felt so…angry? No that wasn't it. Sasuke was fighting to keep the relationship alive and thriving. So was he sad? No, just because Naruto was a little upset didn't mean it transferred to him. Then, what was he feeling? Like a dick? A horrible, asshole-ish dick? Yeah that was definitely it. He mentally cursed. If only he hadn't agreed to team up with that Sai guy from across the street. He didn't even know why he did. Naruto was an adult and could make his own decisions so why was he interfering in his life? Kiba sighed. Guilt was a horrible feeling.

" Naruto…" The blond looked over at his best friend and wiped at his eyes a little more. They were slightly puffy and red but other than he still looked like he did normally. " Naruto, please don't cry. This was for the best, you said it yourself, he would have just broke up with you eventually…" Naruto shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. " Hey…do you wanna go out tonight? We can get really drunk and forget about stuffy old Sasuke."

" No." Naruto replied. " I just want to go home and wallow in my own self-pity for a few days, if you don't mind. Maybe stuff myself with ice cream and ramen, and yes they do make a very good combination." Kiba mentally shuddered. Naruto really was depressed. He hadn't seen Naruto stuff himself with ramen and ice cream since he thought he was going to flunk out of high school.

The rest of the drive was in an uncomfortable silence and it made Kiba feel more and more guilty and horrible with every second it carried on; he always blurted out what he and Sai had done that night. But, luckily for Kiba, they reached Naruto's apartment. The blond got out and shut the door but Kiba rolled down the window. " Naruto! If you don't want to roll around in sadness all weekend, give me a call okay?"

The blond waved him off and he drove away. Naruto made his way up the stairs to his apartment and looked over the railing to see if Kiba was far down the street. When it was confirmed that he was Naruto grabbed the door knob and felt the familiar give of it being unlocked. He opened his apartment door with a smirk. Sasuke was sitting inside on his couch, watching TV. He looked up as Naruto entered.

" I almost thought you weren't here." Naruto said as he took off his shoes and walked into the living room where Sasuke was lounging about. He sat down next to the Uchiha who was smirking a little and Sasuke threw his arm around the blond's shoulders and pulled him close, placing small kisses on his soft lips.

" Yes, I parked my car down the street a ways and then ran to your house because I thought I saw Kiba's car coming down the road." The Uchiha said as he recalled his journey. Naruto couldn't help but mentally call this 'The Epoch of Uchiha Sasuke'. The thought made him giggle silently to himself as Sasuke started to kiss at his neck. " Then when I felt like an idiot and started to watch TV until you came home and now I feel embarrassed for telling you that." Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the lips almost a way of saying you shouldn't feel like that. " Oh when you smacked me, it hurt, a lot. I wasn't expecting it to actually sting and be all red. But, overall our performance was very convincing if I do say so my dearest starlit."

" Why thank you Mr. Uchiha, I didn't join the drama freaks because I sucked at acting." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to pet Naruto's soft little cheeks. " You're so cute Sasuke." Naruto said kissing him and laughing a little into his lips. Sasuke blew air into the blond's mouth making him gross out and try to scoot away so he could recover. He shoved the blond down into the cushions and they started to wrestle around like children. Naruto actually flipped Sasuke off the couch onto the floor and he gasped about to ask the Uchiha if he was alright when his leg was grabbed and he dragged down with Sasuke. He was pinned to the floor and tickled by Sasuke mercilessly. " SASUKE NO! STOP!" Naruto was practically crying with laughter, tears spring to the corners of his eyes and his face completely red from the lack of air he was receiving. " NO! I HAVE TO PEE!"

" Hn. You're completely unattractive to me when you talk about bodily functions." Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him and stood up. He was already unbuttoning his pants as he ran down the hallway.

" Shut up Teme! You're so mean!"  
-

**Later that same day**

Kiba sighed as he looked around the crowded restaurant. It was humming with voices and people who were surrounding him and suddenly he felt very foolish for wearing a trench coat, a hat, and a pair of sunglasses. This place was definitely not somewhere any of his friends would hang out or even pass by in their normal lives, so why was he so overcautious? That's when a waiter came to stand next to Kiba, he practically jumped from fright. Sai sat down in front of him and thanked the man for showing him the way. He nodded and took out an order book.

" Would you gentlemen like anything to drink? Or something from our menu?" Sai flashed him a brilliant smile and the man's face slightly flushed from having all of the attention shifted towards him.

" Yes, I would like coffee and…" Sai's eyes scanned the menu before he handed it to the waiter, " and the apple tart please."

" Excellent choice." He said and then turned towards Kiba. " Anything for you?"

Kiba was seated low in his seat and sprang up when the waiter asked him that question. " Uh, just coffee for now." He handed him the menu and Sai was giggling into his hands as he stepped away from the table. " What?"

" What the hell are you wearing?" Sai asked. " Last time I checked neither of us was being monitored and we're in an area that no normal young adult would come to, willingly that is. So humor me with an answer for this disguise…"

" Oh laugh it up Sai…" Kiba muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. " This is just an extra measure, just in case."

" Really?" Sai mused as he the waiter came back with the coffee. He set it down on the table with the sugar and small containers of cream. He also set down Sai's food with a small smile before walking away to another table. " Well if you asked me, you look like you're meeting your gay lover in public and don't have the balls to be fully out of the closet yet." Kiba nearly spit his hot coffee onto the table. He covered his mouth with his hand and swallow, coughing a little.

" What the fuck! Where do you get the nerve to say something like that in public?" The brunette scolded as people turned to look at them. Some were giggling, others were just rolling their eyes.

" Well I could also say you look like you're about to flash someone… You know like that one guy that got caught in the park last year flashing joggers his junk." Sai muttered. " Does that suit you better?"

" How about you just stop talking?" Kiba replied, dumping packet after packet of sugar into his coffee. It tasted weak and if he needed a boost from it, the only way to do it was with sugar. " Anyway…I called you here because I have news on Naruto and Sasuke. They broke up today."

Sai raised his eyebrow skeptically as he started to cut into his tart. He took a bite and licked his lips of the sugary filling that still clung there. " I don't believe it." He grabbed his coffee and took a swig. " Sasuke is an amazing catch, believe it or not, and it would take a lot of persuasion or money or drugs or something of equal value to make anyone break up with Sasuke."

" Naruto slapped Sasuke across the face." Kiba said. " I watched him do it. I went through the back of the restaurant and hide around the corner just incase Sasuke tried anything. But their argument got a little more physical and sure enough skin on skin contact was made. It made a pretty sweet red mark too." Sai shook his head at that and down the rest of his coffee, setting on the table with a clink.

" Kiba, allow me to clue you into the world of Uchihas." The raven muttered as he started to cut up his food. " Uchihas are crafty; they're extremely smart and so they can make up extensively complex plans in a matter of moments. They're like that coyote from the cartoons, only you know, their plans generally work far more often."

" Indeed they do." Both Sai and Kiba turned to stare right in the face of none other than Uchiha Itachi. Kiba knew who he was from TV and the news but he had no idea how intense the man would be when he was standing right in front of you. It made the brunette's heart race as he grabbed a chair from an adjacent table and sat down with them.

" Well if it isn't the Devil in a Gucci suit." Sai said leaning in and trying to kiss Itachi. The man blinked and shoved Sai's face into the table like no one was watching. " I love when you play hard to get." He sighed dreamily and Itachi rolled his eyes.

" So you two are trying to interfere with my little brother's love life…" Itachi mused resting his chin on his hand staring deadly at Kiba. " I assume that you, Inuzuka Kiba, aren't gay and that Naruto is your best friend and all you're trying to do is 'look out for his best interest'." Itachi mocked with air quotations. " And I know you just like being Sai and that includes messing everything up." He sat back in his chair, his face was deadly calm but his eyes were the storm, so much anger and pent up emotions was being flashed in front of them that it made Kiba seriously think about running out of the restaurant and hiding under his bed for the next few months. His eyes narrowed a little as he grabbed Sai's fork and shoved it into the food on Sai's plate, making the dish crack slightly. Kiba gulped. " Now that you know how serious this matter is to me, I think I'll just leave off with this, my little children. If you continue to mess around, I'll make sure every second for you is a swirling torrent of pain and misery so ungodly horrible that it'll make you wish that your father had killed your mother before giving birth to you. You will beg for death and it won't come and all that will be left in your memory is the scarred remains of your tortured lives and my face; it will haunt you whenever you close your eyes until the day death finally claims you. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiba nodded steadily, his eyes the size of dinner plates as Itachi smiled very gently. Sai was sitting next to Itachi, practically drooling. " I love when you talk like that…" He stood up and waved before exiting the restaurant. Sai turned his head towards Kiba and chuckled a little to himself. " Wow, you look like you just shit yourself."

" He knows…And he's absolutely terrifying!"

" Oh boo, you're no fun." Sai muttered shoving his plate aside. Since it had been broken he didn't want to take a chance with eating plate chunks while he tried to enjoy his food. " Itachi is much like a lion and as such he has claws, but believe me when I say that those only hurt for a moment. I've never seen him go full out for the jugular." He smirked a little as Kiba straightened up. The waiter passed by their table and Sai whistled at him. " Check please."

The waiter brought it back quickly and Sai shoved in a little extra money for the broken plate before he and Kiba got up and left. The raven was smirking slightly as he turned towards the road, about to head home when a thought struck him. Kiba was getting in his car, about to take off when Sai hoped into the passenger seat.

" What are you doing?"

" Give me a ride home?" Sai asked, his eyes pleading. Kiba sighed and turned on the engine. " I live about a mile away in the Château Dumort." He explained and the brunette nodded; Hinata lived there and maybe after he dropped off Sai, he could stop by and see her. From what Itachi had threatened, it might have been his last time to do so. " Listen Kiba, I know you don't have the fondest feelings about me and I know you have your doubts about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. But I assure you that if we spy on them tomorrow, they'll be together."

" What makes you so sure?" Kiba asked backing out of the restaurant and pulling out on the street. He had already texted Hinata and got a reply while Sai was going on and on about Sasuke and Naruto. Kiba just wished Sai would drop it because he really didn't want that scary Uchiha guy to make his life harder than it already was. " I mean…If they were together and faking why would Naruto just up and slap Sasuke across the face?"

" Incase you couldn't tell from Itachi, the Uchiha can think on their feet. Itachi was completely able to tell when we were going to be meeting, he was about to uncover your identity, and he thought of a threat that nearly made your dick fall off. And you don't think Sasuke could easily think of a fake break-up plan that looked so realistic that even you, Naruto's best friend, believed it to be real?"

" So what do you suggest?"

" We shall engage in my favorite pastime." Sai said nonchalantly." Stalking members of the Uchiha clan." Kiba didn't like the sound of that at all.  
-

**ELSEWHERE!**

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't left the blond's couch. It was nice to have a quiet evening without any drama. No Itachi, no horrible timing, no stress. It was a welcomed relief for both parties. Naruto snuggled up to the Uchiha and he kissed the mess of blond hair before running his fingers through it. Naruto was practically purred with pleasure as those skilled fingers started to melt away all the tension in his body. Who knew that a head massage was so relaxing?

He was started to doze off when Sasuke started to suck on the blond's lips, bringing the fire back into his body. Naruto loved being able to lay around and make-out with Sasuke as long as he wanted and without fear of interruption.

" Do you want to go and do something tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto's neck softly making the blond sigh with pleasure.

" Can we go to the zoo?" Naruto asked excitedly. He was kidding, but only slightly. He actually wanted to see if Sasuke would do anything he wanted to do. The Uchiha seemed to twitch a little.

" Well since I picked where we went last time, you can decide what we do tomorrow." Sasuke said in a slightly defeated tone.

Naruto smiled brilliantly. He had only suggested it to mess with Sasuke but now that the Uchiha had given the idea the 'okay' then he was going to drag Sasuke around everywhere and make him do stupid stuff. He started to wonder if Sasuke would hate him if he made the Uchiha play laser tag with him. But then again Sasuke said Naruto could decide. The blond snuggled up even closer to Sasuke and practically covered him in kisses. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.  
-

**YAY I GET TO WRITE A CHAPTER ABOUT THE ZOO! I'm so excited!  
**

**Sasuke: Really? The zoo?  
Naruto: And maybe laser tag.  
Me: Right. You're going to have the best day ever Sasuke, you're so unfair.  
Sasuke: Hn. You can switch me. I'll write, you can go to the zoo and play laser tag with Naruto.  
Me: Pffft! You wish. The only thing you'd write is sex scenes and they would all suck cause you have no experience with writing.  
Sasuke: I watch you write all the time!  
Me: Watching and doing are WAY different things. This was Hitoko-sama, the sass master.  
Everyone: -stares blankly-  
Me: Too far? Okay fine...This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been awhile but the time has come for the amazing next chapter when Naruto chooses the date! I'm so excited! Cause I'm just that lame :D Anyhooter, Regular PV  
-**

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm clock and started to roll around in his bed to notice that his motion was limited. He looked over and saw Sasuke laying next to him, his eyes blurry with sleep. The blond reached up and slapped his alarm clock before settling back down in the warm blankets next to the equally comforting body of his lover. Sasuke yawned a little as he put his arm around Naruto and pulled his close. Even though the blond's hair was a mess and was splayed across his face and sticking up in random angles, he looked beautiful. His deep blue eyes were sparkling with excitement and the smile that was pure and full of joy matched it.

Sasuke never thought another man could be so beautiful.

Naruto planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips before rolling out of bed with a sigh. He scratched his head as he headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke couldn't resist following the blond, kissing him on the neck as he propelled Naruto forward.

" Oh someone is frisky in the mornings." Naruto mused as he turned on the water and wrapped his arms around Sasuke who leaned in to kiss the blond. Their lips met and Naruto could feel the electricity shooting down his spine as he pulled Sasuke's face into his. It was pooling in his gut where the desire grew making the blond feel weak in the knees. Sasuke circled his arms around the blond's waist, keeping him upright so nothing would break apart their kiss; his mind falling away as the need started to stir to life. Naruto pulled back for a moment, taking off his boxers and tossing them to the side. Sasuke repeated the motion as he pulled back the curtain of the shower and lead the blond inside.

The water seemed cold as the heat of their bodies increased from need and passion. It cascaded causing the skin to rise in the places where it dripped down; goose bumps that Sasuke's heated touch seemed to make even more prominent on Naruto's skin. The blond moaned as their arousals touched making them both shudder with need. Sasuke pressed Naruto against the cool shower wall, letting him get the full barrage of the water. He parted Naruto's legs with his knee before pressing himself right against the blond, feeling his body fully.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, feeling the slight damp, soft locks in his fingers. His fingers rubbed Sasuke's scalp skillfully making Sasuke shudder with pleasure as he broke away from Naruto's lips to attack his neck. The kisses that landed there were butterfly soft and made Naruto's breath hitch as he wrapped his leg around Sasuke's waist, pulling him close and rubbing their bodies together.

They both looked at each other, panting from the need growing in their stomachs, making them ache and shake with desire. Naruto blushed from the look in his eye and could tell there was far more than just lust growing there. There was something else he couldn't identify, something that made his stomach feel like there were butterflies trying to escape. Sasuke could see the slight confusion in the blond's eyes as well as the desire, and the love. He smirked a little and pulled the blond to him again; their bodies slid and grinded together making the blond groan.

Naruto was starting to fall in love with him; and Sasuke was starting to return those feelings. He was stuck in this torrent of emotion but Naruto was stuck with him and that made that torturous feeling that much more empowering.

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on him again and he let them trail down his body, every touch feeling better than the last. His hands trailed down to Naruto's firm backside and he gave it a small squeeze making the blond gasp and smirk a little at his lover who was smirking right back at him. They stayed like that for a moment before kissing again, but this was different that anything they had experienced.

The kiss was soft yet so strongly packed full of emotion that seemed to frighten them both as they continue to delve deeply into the moment and the pleasure. Tongues parted lips and teeth struck gently as the kiss dipped back into the lusty side making both kiss harder and ignore the world around them. But the water suddenly spraying them with icy shards seemed to snap them back to reality as both of them gasped, practically falling over each other to escape the coldness.

Both of them were breathless as they stood outside of the shower and then they both laughed like fools. They were smiling brilliantly, still holding each other. Sasuke stopped first looking into Naruto's eyes and seeing the sparkle of love and life dancing around in those deep blues. The blond stopped laughing but still smiled at his lover. He noticed a small twinkle in Sasuke's eye and something in his mind clicked together. Sasuke was in love with him; the thought made Naruto's stomach bubble up with warmth and he blushed, trying to avoid the Uchiha's piercing gaze.

Something popped into Sasuke's head at that moment; a quote from Romeo and Juliet and he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth. " _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night._"

Naruto's face became unreadable but before Sasuke could interpret it wrong the blond grabbed his face between his hands and crushed their lips together. When they pulled back there was pure electricity flowing through them as they just stood there together, naked, wet, and almost in awe of the moment that had just transpired. " I love you too, Sasuke."

They both pulled apart, Naruto turned off the water in the shower and followed Sasuke into his bedroom so they could get dressed. Getting dressed became difficult through the kisses and touches they bestowed upon each other but both managed to complete the feat. Sasuke threw his bag on Naruto's bed; he had gone home to retrieve it during the previous night since he knew Naruto and him would be going on a date later today and so he wanted to be prepared.

" So Sasuke, are you ready for the best, head exploding date of your life?" Naruto asked pulled his shirt over his head and turning around with the brightest smile on his face. He was practically jumping for joy. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt down a little and crossed his arms.

" I doubt your plans for this date will make my head explode and even if it did, you would be sad."

" Not really." Naruto said as he sprayed himself with Axe. " My head would probably explode too." Sasuke looked exasperated and tackled Naruto to the bed, making the blond laugh and wrestle around with the Uchiha. " No! Unfair! I can't move well in these pants!"

" Well I don't care how well you move in them, I'm more concerned about how you move without them." Sasuke muttered, kissing Naruto on the nose. The blond blushed and shoved Sasuke off of him.

" PERVERT!"  
-

**TO THE PLOT!**

Sai and Kiba sat out in the brunette's car, waiting outside Naruto's apartment. At first, Kiba had felt bad about stalking his best friend just to see if he was lying or not; but now, Kiba was a bit aggravated.

He had stopped by Naruto's place last night, just to make sure that Naruto was holding on okay and to see if he wanted to do anything one their days off. But as he pulled up, he saw a fancy car in the parking lot with none other than Sasuke getting out of it. He was carrying a bag and before Sasuke could make it halfway up the steps to Naruto's apartment, the blond came flying out, practically leaping onto the Uchiha.

Naruto had lied to him; Sasuke and him were still together and it was pulling at Kiba's last nerve. That morning he called Sai and they had been sitting outside Naruto's apartment ever since.

Sai was sitting in the passenger's seat, munching on some chips he had brought alone, only stating that for a stake out you needed for to keep you going. Kiba rolled his eyes when he heard that but allowed it as long as the raven didn't spill anything in his car. He could still smell ramen sometimes from when Naruto spilled it all over his car.

The raven was peering out of the small corner of the window, a pair of binoculars in hand; Kiba wondered why he carried those around with him, but he kept the question to himself, he could probably think of a few reasons as to why he would. He seemed to almost be obsessed with Sasuke; well more like Sasuke and his brother. It slightly freaked Kiba out but at the same time it made Sai a very good ally to have when it came to spying.

" They're coming out." Sai said and Kiba ducked down lower in his car, making sure that he was so low in the seat that if someone just glanced at the car they wouldn't see anything. Sai did the same, making sure that he could still see the two of them. They were talking amongst themselves, laughing and smiling at each other as they walked down to Sasuke's car. They both got in and Sasuke started the car, pulling out of the lot and driving down the road.

Kiba and Sai both sat up and started their own car. " Stay three cars behind Sasuke!" The raven said as they started down the road after the couple.  
-

**ELSEWHERE!**

The day was hot, the sun beating down on the people, making them sluggish and slow, appreciating every breeze that passed them. The sun was shining brightly making the sky even more blue since the heat seemed to evaporate every single cloud that should have blocked out the power rays. Sasuke could only think that this day reminded him of the little sun that was holding his hand so firmly. Naruto's hair matched the brightness of the sun and his eyes looked exactly like the sky, they even shinned like it.

Naruto was happy. Just like Sasuke had promised they went to the zoo and it was the perfect day to do so. The heat was making the animals active and far more interesting. But the only thing that seemed to be putting a damper on his mood were the looks the two of them were receiving. There were some hateful glances and some people even took it to the extreme and steered their children away from them. Sasuke seemed unaffected by it; glaring at almost everyone who gave them a look, but Naruto felt far less secure. He almost wanted to drop Sasuke's hand. If it had been anyone else, Naruto probably would have.

Sasuke rubbed his thumb against the top of the blond's hand and it was not only comforting, it made him feel more confident. They had already told each other that they were in love and according to most people love was the purest thing in the world so why should they be judged for being so pure of heart?

Naruto brought his head up slightly and Sasuke pulled his hand free so he could put his arm around the blond's neck. Naruto reached up and grabbed the hand hanging over his shoulder and leaned in and kissed the Uchiha on the cheek, giggling a little as people looked at them like they had never seen anything like it. Sasuke smirked absolutely loving Naruto's change in attitude.

They stopped at a large pit where the ground fell in and large trees shot up into the air, away from the edge where people all stood around, taking pictures and chatting. There was an orangutan sitting up in the tree resting while the others on the ground just sat around and groomed each other. " You know," Naruto said suddenly, " I was only kidding when I said the zoo but now that we're here I'm glad I suggested it."

" Me too." Sasuke said, moving Naruto so he could rest his chin on the blond's head. He kissed the top of it and circled his arms around Naruto's waist as he looked out into the exhibit. " I haven't been to the zoo since my parents took us when I was in first grade. I remember that it was one of the few things we ever did together as a family since my father was always working…He tried to make sure we had one family outing together at least once a year. Itachi kinda still upholds that tradition with the whole America thing."

" But why America?" Naruto muttered. " There are probably other places around the world that would be fun, you know, like Africa. You could go on safari!"

" Why go on safari and be so far away from you when I can just come to the zoo with you and do all the same things at a safer distance?" Naruto could almost hear that Sasuke was holding something back and it was killing Naruto on the inside. Sasuke admitted that he was in love with him but why not just spill whatever he wanted? Naruto decided to put that thought on the back burner as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to pull him elsewhere. But he couldn't deny the urge he had, he believed he knew what one of the questions he was going to ask Itachi was going to be.

Sai and Kiba both lowered the news paper they had been hiding behind as Sasuke and Naruto passed by them, not noticing them at all. Kiba had thought this gag would have never worked but he was more than surprised that it did. He looked around the corner where Naruto and Sasuke were standing at a concession stand, buying some cotton candy. The blond jumped up and down excitedly as the Uchiha handed him the bundle of pink, spun sugar. Sasuke handed the man some money and thanked him as they walked away, pulling the sugar off and shoving it in each other's faces. Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked as they seemed to walk out of sight.

Both of them walked quickly towards the pair, following a few paces behind them and they seemed completely oblivious. Sai and Kiba were only a few paces behind them when the two of them were grabbed by the collars of their shirts, making them both yelp with surprise. Sasuke and Naruto turned then seeing Itachi with Sai and Kiba who were struggling to get out of the Uchiha's vice like grip on them. The two of them blinked a little.

" What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up and his little brother as he let Kiba and Sai go, both of them looking embarrassed because they had been caught.

" Those two were following you around since you left Naruto's apartment this morning." Itachi said as he folded his arms across his chest. " And yes, I was following the two of the you as well just to keep tabs on your stalkers."

" Oh Itachi, if you wanted to hold me close why didn't you just say so?" Sai said wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist. The older Uchiha blinked and shoved Sai's face back so the raven who was hugging him would get off.

Naruto turned his attention to Kiba was who looking at him expectantly; the blond was flushed with embarrassment. " Why the hell are you with Sasuke, Naruto? I thought you and him were finished! It sure as hell seemed like it!" The blond was stuttering on his words, thinking too slowly and making the words come out as jumbled utterances. Sasuke and Sai were also getting into it, yelling at each other with the occasional low blow from Itachi, all making quite the scene.

" HEY! ALL OF YOU BASTARDS!" A woman yelled and all of them turned to see Hitoko sitting on the bench next to them. She closed her laptop and stood up next to them. " Before disturbing even more of the peace and grappling with each other like the bunch of Neanderthals you all seem to be, why not just settle this one and for all?"

The five of them all went quiet, staring at the red head who was so bravely yelling at them. Naruto, Kiba, and Itachi all seemed very confused by this woman but Sai and Sasuke were nodding at her and Sai smiled. " Hitoko, what are you doing here at the zoo? I thought you needed wireless to survive?"

" Heh, very funny. I like to write my papers at the zoo because I can see the animals in their make-shift habitats. I want to be a zoologist after all, but if you actually paid attention to whatever I told you, you would know that Sai." Hitoko muttered, pushing her glasses up onto her nose. Sasuke laughed mockingly at Sai and the raven started to pout a little.

" So you're Hitoko." Itachi said looking at the woman and holding out his hand. She shook it with a smile. " I've heard quite a bit about you from my little brother and it is a pleasure to meet you."

" No, the pleasure is all mine. And Sasuke has told me quite a bit about you as well, Uchiha Itachi, the sexiest business man alive." Hitoko went silent then and blushed. " I mean, what? I didn't say that out loud and completely embarrassed myself…Hi let's start again, I'm Hitoko."

" Sexiest, hm? I'll keep that in mind." Itachi mused as he smirked down at her. " So Hitoko, you seem relatively level headed, what is this solution you propose?" She just smirked at them.  
-

" Hello and welcome to mission control! I'm Frosty Shot and I will be your marshal for this round of laser tag. But before we can head out on your mission I have to lay down some ground rules, say them with me!"

Sasuke looked at Hitoko with a sense of loathing. She had suggested they all play laser tag to end this. Naruto practically jumped for joy at her plan and agreed that it was a good idea. All of them slowly and begrudgingly agreed to it.

The plan made sense and since it wasn't painful to get shot with a laser, it seemed to be the safest way to actually settle this matter. It was a simple concept, whoever got the highest rank got to decide the fate of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. The only problem was that there was an equal chance for anyone of them to win, especially with all of the little kids running around with them, they would be easy targets.

" I need all of you to lift your sticks in the air and repeat after me!" She said with an extreme happy look on her face. " I will not run, climb, or jump." They people said it back to her. " I will not cover any sensors." The voices were all blending together and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childishness Hitoko and Naruto both displayed as they said the rules back to the grown woman standing in front of them. " I will not bring food or drink into the mission area." While Sasuke hadn't been paying attention she had got to the last rule. " I will play fair!" They all yelled it back to her and she smiled down at them.

" As childish as this is little brother, it shall prove to be very entertaining. Besides, I plan on breaking everything listed in the first rule to make it even more interesting." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

" I don't think we should break any of the rules. I mean most of these kids are like what, five?" Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

" I'm seven and a half, bitch." One of the children said and Sasuke looked shocked as Itachi chuckled. Sasuke leaned down to get in the child's face and he just stood his ground, crossing his arms.

" You're going down little man, I'ma fuck you up." Sasuke said glaring at the child. Itachi bit his lip, his brother was being so adorably hilarious.

" Bring it ya' punk ass faggot. We'll see who fucks who." The younger Uchiha was about to smack the child upside the head when Itachi grabbed his brother's arm and held him in place. All of them were laughing at that small exchange and Naruto walked up and hugged Sasuke around the waist.

" The little kids who play laser tag are vicious. They're like little terrors… I blame it on the video games" Kiba muttered and Naruto nodded his head. " Fantastic…" Sasuke muttered as they headed into the room where the laser packs were. He and Itachi followed Naruto to a set of packs and grabbed one. They put their tags to the top of the guns and turned them, their code names popped up on a small screen of the plastic gun. They heard the beeping that signaled they had two minutes to run to higher ground and through the maze and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him through the maze. They ended up underneath a large structure where the neon paint stood out brilliantly because of the black light, making the jungle theme even more threatening. The eyes of animals seemed to actually glaring back at them as they hid by two mirrors.

Sai and Kiba had both lost sight of their 'enemies' as they made their way through the maze of walls and mirrors. The beeping stopped as they stood out in the open and that's when a group of children popped up from around the corner and all took aim at the two of them. They were too slow on the draw and both of them ended up getting shot multiple times before they ran away. They stood back to back, holding their guns and this time determined to get the small children before they got them.

Itachi and Hitoko had formed their own group and they had posted up in a sniper's nest. Hitoko stood by the opening ramp where people had to come up to get across the room; Itachi stood in the corner, using the walls to shield himself from enemy fire. They made quite the good team and the older Uchiha thought it was a woman after his own heart with her cut throat yet gentle nature. She would jeer at the suckers yet she obviously cared about Sasuke and his relationship, plus she also liked to stick it Sai, one of his favorite pass times. Itachi only wished she was a man.

" Hey Weasel, the Raven and Puppy are coming up the ramp with three Charlies following them." Itachi nodded. He didn't know why but her talking in code was perhaps making all of this even more amusing.

" Any sign of the Blond and Lil' Weasel?" She shook her head and made a motion for him to be quiet. Itachi readied his gun as soon as he saw Sai's blinking shoulder target coming up from the ramp. Hitoko shot her gun at the one on his back and Sai was stunned as his gear started to shake and make the all too familiar noises of him being shot. Kiba pushed him forward only to receive the same treatment. They both looked around for who had shot them and both almost weren't surprised that it was Itachi and Hitoko. They both stalked away as three little kids came running up the ramp, all sitting ducks. As the barrage of fire was laid upon them, they retreated. Hitoko smirked and stepped on a make-shift grate, seeing a bit of blond and raven hair underneath it. She got to her knees and stared down.

" Weasel, I've found the Love Birds." She said with a smirk. " Let's pay them a visit." Itachi smirked back, who knew such a childish game could be so amusing?  
-

**About 45 minutes later.**

Everyone exited the hot mission room and filed out into the space before the little computer that would calculate the ranks of the people who played. All the little children were talking about how awesome it was while the adults fanned themselves and laughed about how they were getting old. Itachi and Hitoko smirked as Sai and Kiba walked up with Sasuke and Naruto lagging behind them.

" I have a feeling that Itachi and Hitoko totally won this…" Naruto muttered, his cheeks pink with exhaustion. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. " I mean you guys used all the tactics in guerilla warfare…" The duo smirked and shrugged at them. Somehow Itachi and Hitoko had ambushed them and insistently chased them throughout the entire maze, shooting them the entire time. It was like a really bad war. They would fight back and end up only shooting one while the other one would pop out of nowhere and shoot them in the backs. Itachi seemed to enjoy that job a lot.

All the kids perked up as the scores popped up on the screen. Hitoko jumped up and down. " I'm number one bitches! You can all suck my dick!" Some of the parents looked appalled as she said that. Itachi smirked and willingly accepted second place.

Naruto and Sasuke both smirked and both wondered how they made it in the top five. Sasuke landing third and Naruto making fifth. The younger Uchiha stared down at the little boy who had verbally assaulted him earlier and smirked. " Looks like I fucked you little shit, suck it!" He murmured and the boy flipped Sasuke off before walking away. " I hate children…"

" Sai…" Kiba muttered. " We tied for last place…"

" Really?" He asked tilting his head to the side. " I totally thought shooting you continuously would help boost my score, I guess not…"

" I MIGHT HAVE PLACE HIGHER IF YOU HADN'T HAVE BEEN SHOOTING ME, YOU IDIOT." The raven shrugged.

" Well looks like the answer to the problem is abundantly clear now. You two have to leave Sasuke and Naruto alone." Itachi said with a smirk and the two of them sighed and nodded.

Naruto kissed Sasuke and the blond stuck his tongue out at the two of them, shaking his ass mockingly. " We win, we win, and you both can suck it! Suck it all up bitches! Sasuke and I are going to be together forever!" Sasuke nodded his head and gave the blond a little kiss right on the lips.

" Fine!" Sai muttered. " I concede to you and your laser tag skills. I promise I'll leave your relationship alone…"

" You may kid, but I won't." All of them turned to see Teuchi standing there with the bratty kid Sasuke had been fighting with. He was smirking at them and Naruto seemed to be frozen in the Uchiha's arms.

" Teuchi…What are you doing here?" His voice came out a little strained and the old man glared at the group.

" I'm here with my grandnephew." Sasuke looked down at the kid and shook his head a little, if the old man wasn't there at that moment, he would have massacred the kid. " And I'm so disappointed in you Naruto; how could you lie to me like that?" The blond was stuttering on his words and they weren't coming out but before Sasuke could speak in Naruto's defense, the old man held up his hand to cut the Uchiha off. " No, I won't listen to anything from you. You've tainted one of my best employees and made him into something I don't even recognize. Naruto, this is your last warning. If you don't break up with boy, I will fire you. You have the rest of the weekend to think through your decision. Goodbye."

All of them stood there in shock. They all looked at each other before turning their attention back to Naruto; he blinked a little and grabbed Sasuke by the hand, leading him out of the building.

" Wow, what a buzz kill." Hitoko muttered.  
-

**And that's where I'm ending it. I know, ya'll hate me right now! Well don't worry, you're probably going to hate me even more next chapter because the drama is just going to build from this point! Muhaha! I will give you a slight spoiler about the next chap to keep you on the edge of your seats; You will learn why Itachi and Sasuke go to America every year.  
**

**Naruto: I have a bad feeling about that...  
Me: You should. I'm going to be evil to you.  
Naruto: But why?  
Me: Well, I'll tell you Naruto. I like torturing you and my fans. It is fun.  
Naruto: You're a horrible person.  
Me: I know. This was Hitoko-sama  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know many people were waiting for this chapter! And here it is, hurray for you. Oh and y'all gotta promise now not to hate me when the drama happens…Kay? Regular PV  
-**

Naruto felt as though his head was going to explode. He didn't know at all what he was going to do anymore. He thought this plan with Sasuke was going to end up working perfectly but no, nothing could ever just go Naruto's way. Even his love life had become a battlefield of wishes and regrets at this point.

But what was making Naruto even more angry was Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed completely calm about what just happened to him and it was really starting to piss him off. Where was his sympathy? They were in love right? Why could Sasuke not show it? Naruto rubbed his temples, he knew Sasuke was slightly emotionally retarded but he needed the Uchiha to comfort him, even a simple 'I'm sorry' would suffice. But no, he had been completely silent since they left the group.

Sasuke was down right pissed. He may not have looked it but his blood was almost at a boil, who did this guy think he was? Wasn't it illegal to harass someone about their significant other? Even though, Sasuke knew, it wasn't because Naruto was gay, it was because of his employer. He wondered why though, it had bothered him since he started working for Hakkaku but he didn't really think much of it until now. What could have possibly happened between them that caused such bitter blood? Sasuke could only think that it must have been something that affected Teuchi worse because he seemed more pissed about it. Sasuke mentally sighed, glancing over at Naruto.

The blond looked as though he was going to explode. There were so many choices he could make now. And he really hoped that breaking up wasn't one of them. Now that Kiba and Sai seemed to concede to the whole idea of them being together, Naruto could easily convince him into lying for him, for a couple months at least. Sasuke had yet to tell Naruto the good news, Itachi had managed to pull some strings and the internship for him started in September, two months away. And while he was there he would be finishing his degree while getting paid. Sasuke had planned to surprise Naruto with it after their date. He was so close now, he really hoped that Naruto could hang on that long. But, Sasuke supposed, now was as good of a time as any to tell Naruto.

" Naruto…I have something important to tell you…" Sasuke muttered as he turned into Naruto's apartment complex. The blond was rubbing his temples, opening the door of the car as Sasuke parked.

" What is it Sasuke?" He said in a mildly uninterested tone. He could tell that his mind was in other places and not really paying Sasuke much interest. Sasuke could understand though, if this was happening to him, his mind would be going a million miles a minute.

" I've been meaning to tell you for a couple days that…Itachi is fast tracking my internship. I'm going to be shadowing him starting in September which is two months from now. I just want you to keep that in mind before making any rash decisions, okay?"

Naruto nodded a little. But what Sasuke just told him only seemed to complicate everything even further. Though Itachi had fast tracked him, it wasn't going to help them now. He was considering calling Kiba and begging him to lie to Teuchi for a little bit but he had a feeling the Kiba would probably just scold him and remind him of how well his last plan worked out. And it was true, the last one had seemed perfect. Though no one can ever underestimate the power of coincidences.

Naruto bit his lip as he entered his apartment. The best option at this point seemed to be breaking up with Sasuke. Even if it was only for two months. And it was probably the least like option on the list. Naruto felt like he was going to slam his head against a wall. This was probably the WORST decision he had ever had to make.

He almost wished he had something on Teuchi so he would just leave him alone but he knew he could serve him with some kind of lawsuit. He known Teuchi since he was a small child. He assumed that was why this new behavior was so shocking, he had never reacted this way when he brought one of his other boyfriends into the shop. Of course Teuchi thought he was only Naruto's friend but that was beside the point. He shouldn't have been so angry with Sasuke, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Naruto flopped down on his couch, Sasuke following his lead. He held Naruto, petting the blond and kissing him every so often. Sasuke could tell that Naruto wanted to have sex, it was what he was going to use as his form of comfort for this but he knew it would only cloud the blond's judgment.

Unfortunately, Sasuke knew what he needed to do, even if he and Naruto weren't going to like it. He needed to break up with the blond so he could spare Naruto the pain of doing it himself. He knew they couple of months they would be away from each other would be hard, but they would be worth it in the long run. But whenever he looked at the befuddled blond in his arms, he could help but feel a stab of pain growing in his heart. He didn't want to break up with Naruto, he didn't even want Naruto to spend more than two days away from him. And he knew if he explained the break up thing well enough, they could just hang out and have sex on the low.

Or….

Naruto could quit.

Sasuke knew that he and Itachi were remotely well off right now and as soon as Sasuke started to shadow his brother, the money would just keep flowing. And he could only assume that Itachi wouldn't really mind having Naruto living with them. He could constantly mess with the two of them then. And he knew how much his brother loved ruining his life. Plus, there was always the bonus of they were probably going to end up living with each other anyway. He was in the love with the blond and all, and it would be much easier to deal with Itachi if the he was there to brighten his day.

But…

He didn't know how Naruto would react to either of these ideas.

It was obvious to Sasuke that he needed to ask Naruto to move in with him first. He was mostly sure if he brought up the whole breaking up thing, he would get emotional and more than likely cry. Sasuke knew he would want to if he wasn't so emotionally retarded, he probably would cry right now.

" Naruto…Why do you just quit and move in with me?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto noticed the hint of hesitation in his tone and knew it wasn't because of the fact he didn't want Naruto with him, but because he was nervous to how the blond would reach. Naruto started to chew on his lip a little as he thought about it.

He wanted very much to quit at this point. Teuchi was really, really, starting to piss him off and it would stick it in that old bastard's craw if he just up and quit. But there in lied the problem, he had gotten this job, this apartment, and built his life from there. He had mooched off Kakashi and Iruka for so long that he actually loved the thrill of independent living. He just couldn't give it up now, it was too important. He didn't want to rely on Sasuke to be his knight in shinning armor and rescue him from his problems. Which was technically what he was supposed to do since he was a kind and good boyfriend but Naruto almost felt resentful towards him.

" No, I can't Sasuke…" Naruto muttered leaning back against the Uchiha's chest. " I don't want to be a bother to you and Itachi." Sasuke knew that Naruto was just feeding him lies. He knew the blond wanted very much to live with him but there was something holding him back from doing so. He could only assume it was because of Teuchi, he almost wanted to know what the man was like when he wasn't being a completely and utter dick.

" Then…" Sasuke said, slightly breathlessly. It made Naruto slight nervous to hear Sasuke talk with such a desperate tone. It made his heart ache. " I think we should break up…"

" What?" There was a hint of utter disbelief in Naruto's tone as he turned his head towards Sasuke. He was smiling, but his eyes betrayed him fully. It looked as though his heart was smashed into fine dust and then set on fire. Naruto reached up, his hands shaking from shock but Sasuke pulled away from him. Naruto felt a tear on his cheek and he just couldn't help himself from doing it. All the stress, all the anger, all the frustration, it just came flowing out of him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, holding him and sucking in a breath shakily. He knew Naruto would cry but he could tell it wasn't just for their relationship, it was for everything. He rubbed the blond's back, trying to calm him down, shushing him and rocking his body comfortingly.

The Uchiha decided then that in his free time he would figure out why there was so much hatred between Teuchi and Hakkaku. If he was able to dig up the secret and maybe even helped to work them out, then he could be with Naruto faster but until then Sasuke could only say one thing. " Just until September…Two months…Wait for me Naruto." The blond shook his head, gripping Sasuke's shirt tightly as he continued to sob. "_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word_."

Romeo and Juliet…Yes, they were very similar to them right now. It may not have been their families keeping them apart, it was their professions. However, Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was going for when he said it. There was love in those words, there was also hate, there was frustration, and pain, but the main feeling was…Hopelessness. Ripping a name would not change the person and their past, just as Sasuke doing anything other than breaking up with him would do nothing for Naruto but cause more frustration.  
-

**THE NEXT DAY :D …I WARNED YOU IN THE FIRST BOLD PART! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HATE ME!**

Itachi parked his car in Naruto's apartment's lot. He looked over at his passenger seat, there as a bag full of beer and ice cream, two things Itachi believed the blond would appreciate at a time like this. He grabbed the items and headed up the stairs towards the blond's apartment. These were moment where Itachi actually felt like he was being kind of creepy. He knew Naruto's apartment number and where he lived probably before Sasuke did.

He sighed a little. His little brother sure was foolish when he wanted to be but this had really taken the cake. He understood completely why he did it, but Sasuke had given in too easily. He knew that with a little more gentle prodding, the blond would have more than likely decided to move in with them. And Itachi was slightly angry Naruto said no, he was a fantastic housemate. He made breakfast and everything! And if he had moved in, Itachi would have been able to harass the crap out of them without having to leave the comfort of his home. It would be like a child having fifty bucks in a candy store.

But a man could dream…A man could dream…

He knocked on Naruto's door, hearing the shuffling in the house as the blond made his way towards the door. He heard slight cursing as Naruto threw the door open. He was obviously still upset. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, his hair was in a complete state of disarray like he had his head buried in pillows all night.

" Itachi?" His voice cracked right at the end hinting that Naruto was more than likely going to start crying again. And just as Itachi thought, the blond became a living fountain. The older Uchiha actually didn't know whether or not to go up and hug the blond or not; he didn't want Sasuke to hear about it and be put on his hate list.

" _Oh fuck it…"_ Itachi thought as he grabbed the blond, pulling him into his chest. He petted the soft blond hair, letting him cry into his shirt. He backed them into the apartment, closing the door behind him and setting the necessary items on his coffee table. Naruto was still clinging onto him even as Itachi sat down on his couch, grabbing a can of beer from the plastic bag.

The blond perked up a little as Itachi handed him one as well. " I thought it would ease the pain…But that's not all I brought…" He pulled out the tub of ice cream and Naruto thought he was going to cry again. Itachi may have been a super dick and was kinda crazy whenever he wanted to be, but he was actually a really caring, sweet person.

**A FEW BEERS AND A TUB OF ICE CREAM LATER :D**

Naruto was actually feeling kind of better. He had been surprised though, Itachi practically ate that entire thing of ice cream by himself and from all the phone conversations he had with Sasuke, he knew that the younger detested sweets. He had assumed Itachi did too, but now, he was almost afraid to eat a candy bar in front of the man.

Itachi was lying on the couch, Naruto sitting next to him on the floor, finishing up the last beer in the bag. The Uchiha had only bothered to buy a six pack to lighten the mood and nothing more, he knew if Naruto drank too much he would become a human fountain again.

" Hey Itachi…" The Uchiha perked up, arching a sculpted eyebrow at the blond. This was the first time he had really talked besides their small chit chat, which Itachi didn't count much because it was punctuated with tears and shovelfuls of ice cream. " Can I use my four questions now?"

Itachi was mildly surprised. He had thought Naruto had forgotten about that. He smirked a little, so he was saving them for a special occasion. It was the perfect time to bring them out really and it only proved more and more to Itachi that Naruto cared very much about Sasuke. He was even willing to go behind his back to get information about him; Itachi was starting to like Naruto very much.

" By all means, ask me anything." Itachi said with a smirk.

" Why Itachi? Why did Sasuke break up with me?" He should have known that one was coming. He was probably the only person besides Naruto who knew a good deal about his little brother, even Sai, his self proclaimed best friend, knew little about him. But Itachi knew exactly why Sasuke did it.

" So you wouldn't have to suffer with the guilt." Itachi said looking over at the blond. He looked slightly stunned but was listening quietly. " Sasuke, though he may not look it, is an extremely caring person and takes on a good portion of emotional responsibility. He even cried for me after our parents died because I was too busy to grieve properly. He cares for you deeply and it would kill him to see you in so much pain about your decision to break up with him so he made himself into the bad guy, taking the fall so you wouldn't have to."

Naruto felt like he was going to cry again. Sasuke was too good to him. And he knew Sasuke stilled loved him and that this was going to be their last chapter but it still hurt all the same. He sniffed a little bit leaning back on the couch. He was holding the tears in but he knew once Itachi left or whatever, he was going to bawl like a baby. Sasuke was sacrificing himself for their love and it made him want to throw up and cry and scream and call him to tell him how much he missed and loved the damn bastard.

Itachi started to pet his head a little. He had a feeling that was probably one of the only questions Naruto wanted to ask him and he almost wanted to drop hints on good questions the blond should ask because he knew Sasuke would keep many things about himself a secret.

Naruto chewed his lip a little. He was very tempted to ask Itachi about America but he felt slightly guilty about the temptation; if Sasuke loved him, he would tell him eventually, right? It was probably just hard for him to think and talk about…Naruto didn't know why he was trying so hard to convince himself that he didn't know. He totally did, it was eating away at his very soul.

" Why do you and Sasuke go to America every year?" Itachi hand fell from Naruto's head. Now that, was a good question. Itachi smirked a little, he was really, really, starting to like Naruto. He had more than likely noticed Sasuke strange shifts in behavior whenever they talked about it. But there was good reason. Extremely good reason.

" Our parents are buried in America." Itachi said as he resumed petting Naruto's hair. The blond was completely stiff with shock and the Uchiha almost wanted to laugh. Indeed, Naruto had stumbled onto the mother of Uchiha secrets. " We went there on a family business trip but unfortunately for us, one of my father's business partners snapped. He shot and killed both of my parents before shooting himself. Of course Sasuke and I had no idea at the time since we weren't with them at the time, but the next day our uncle, Madara, contacted me. He lives in America and runs my father's branch over there and when he picked Sasuke and I up from our hotel and told us the news…A little bit of him died that day. My main concern from then on was to make sure Sasuke was always taken care of and from that day on, I assumed the role of head of Sharingan Incorporated. The legal battles between my father's partners and I still give Sasuke nightmares."

Naruto turned his head to say something but Itachi cut him off. " They would come over to see me frequently because they wanted me to sell off all of my parents' stock and then have one of them raise us as their own children. Sasuke was more than afraid that in my legal battles he would end up loosing me and that we would be separated. I was still a minor and I was fighting for the right to adopt him and live in my parents' house and work as the head of a corporation with greedy fuckers breathing down my neck constantly. It was extremely hard for Sasuke and he still doesn't like to talk about it, not even with me."

" You're a really good brother…" Naruto muttered looking back at Itachi in awe. The Uchiha smirked a little.

" Of course, Sasuke is the world to me. His happiness and life are far more important than my own. So when he asked if we could visit my parents' graves every year, I couldn't say no to him. We stay with Madara when we go and stay for a week. We always plan it perfectly so we can actually spend time with our uncle…But that's not the point…The first day we arrive in America, we visit the graves because we want to get the most emotionally draining part out of the way first so we can enjoy the rest of our trip. And on the last day, we say goodbye to them before heading back to Japan."

" I would have never thought that Sasuke dealt with that much shit before he was even a teenager. I mean, when my parents died they left me my godfather, Iruka. And I went to live with him and he treated me as though I was his son, so did Kakashi. I never felt unwanted by either of them. But you guys were just chased after because of your money and your names, never really wanted for who you were but what your status was…That must have been a terrible existence." Itachi shrugged a little. He had won all of his legal battles, he was successful now, and he was a major role in Sasuke's life. He couldn't ask for much more. To the victor go the spoils, Itachi supposed. " But…Sasuke is really lucky to have you Itachi. And here I thought you were just a sadistic nut job, you're acting a wonderful, caring person. Who would have figured?"

" Correction, Naruto. I am a sadistic nut job. It just makes me cooler than you."  
-

**And that's where I'm stopping…**

**Naruto: The fans are going to kill you…  
Me: Yeah…That's why I booked a flight to Russia so they wouldn't find me…Itachi you're in charge while I'm gone! SEE YA!  
Itachi: Awesome. Naruto go buy me a cake.  
Naruto: Why?  
Itachi: I'm in charge now and I want mah damn cake. This was Itachi-sama  
Naruto: Really? You're going to change that too?  
Itachi: Why not?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**~SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA~**_

**Me: -sitting- Hmm, maybe hiding out in the middle of Russia wasn't such a good idea  
Itachi: -walks up- Do you know the shit I just went through to find you? You're not the easiest person to find when you don't want to be found  
Me: And yet you found me, I thought I told you to man the fort!  
Itachi: I can't exactly do that when I need to set up your updates…Missy. If you weren't so far away, I wouldn't have to come all the way here to find you.  
Me: Not my fault I don't have a computer all the way out here in Russia. -hands Itachi the latest chapter- Get it to the Fans right away, I want to return to America. Russia is really cold and full of scary animals  
Itachi: Knowing you, this won't exactly ease their anger. You're probably going to drag it out until the last two or three chapters  
Me: Oh Itachi…Shut up, I know what I'm doing. Now run along.  
-**

Sasuke had dedicated the entire two months of his separation from Naruto to find out what exactly made Teuchi such a dick about them being together. Okay, so it wasn't an everyday until the break of dawn sort of thing, but he was researching and trying to see what the hell was really going on. So far everything had led Sasuke straight into the brick wall of 'dead end' and Hakkaku wouldn't give him any answers since he was kind of angry that Sasuke was going to be leaving to join his brother's company. Which left Sasuke, after an entire two weeks of searching, with nothing to show for it. He had even gone on outings with Sai to 'research' Teuchi and see if he did anything that could be labeled as suspicious; they did the same with Hakkaku. Nothing out of the ordinary turned up.

Though, in Sasuke opinion, it was almost a good thing. Sai had this theory that Teuchi was Hakkaku's jilted ex-lover. And the thought of Teuchi and Hakkaku made Sasuke twitch with emotions that he didn't even know he could feel about a gay couple. It was probably because neither of them was a very young, but even some old gay couples were adorable. So he wasn't sure what it was that disturbed him so much about them being together but all he knew was, it was quite freaky.

He rested his chin on the tops of his interlaced fingers as he glanced out the window, across the street to Ichiraku. The closed sign was up and he could vaguely make out Naruto's silhouette as people were putting chairs up on tables and sweeping the floor. It had been a week since he had seen Naruto, and if Sasuke started getting technical, it had actually been six days, eighteen hours, and forty two minutes. He had been always been good with math, so counting the moments was very easy for him.

And if one was ready to split hairs, technically, Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke six days ago, it was more like Sasuke picked up on some of Sai's less than desirable traits and started stalking the blond. Just a little bit. He saw Naruto at the mall, with his BROTHER, of all the people in the world, and decided to follow them around. He didn't doubt that if Sai saw him, he would have been proud.

But what had really been bothering Sasuke about the whole thing wasn't that Itachi and Naruto had been together without telling him, but that they seemed to be very, very close now. Like they had become best fucking friends overnight or something. Was he jealous of his brother? Of course he was, Naruto was the love of his life and because of some dicky asshole faced fuck(1), he had to break off their relationship. And the worse part about it was that now that he was single, Sai kept sexually assaulting him. Like he was TRYING to piss him off, and frankly, it was really starting to work.

It was like someone was playing with his life and making it so all of this horrible stuff would happen.(2) He sighed a little; the only solace he had left was that in two days Naruto and him were going to meet up secretly and fuck. Naruto had said something about 'needing' him and how it was 'killing' him not to be around Sasuke every hour of the day. Sasuke, however, knew that it was code for: 'I NEED SEX NOW DAMNIT!'. Yes, they were very much in love and all that cliché Valentine's day, romantic comedy movie shit but they were both men and had sexual needs too. And abstaining from sex after having it so often for a few weeks was difficult, to say the least.(3) Sasuke hadn't even tried to masturbate because of the fact that his hand couldn't compare to the actual flesh of Naruto. It was becoming pitiful.

Sasuke slammed his head on the counter, sighing loudly as Sai slunk down into the seat next to him, drinking a bottle of water, extremely loudly. The other raven turned his head towards his friend, sending him a glare but Sai seemed completely unaffected, and if anything, amused by the look he was receiving.

" What's wrong Sasuke?" Sai asked innocently and the Uchiha thought about grabbing the water bottle and shoving it up Sai's ass and then asking him what was wrong. But knowing Sai like he did, he had a feeling the weirdo would like it.

" What has been wrong for the past couple weeks?" Sasuke questioned back, making the other raven stick his tongue out at the Uchiha for being so snippy with him.

" Still having man troubles I see." Hitoko said as she turned towards them. For some reason Hakkaku didn't care if Hitoko was there after hours with the employees. It was most likely because she actually did some of the work too, cleaning the counters or sweeping. She didn't seem to mind either, even though she wasn't getting paid to do so. Sasuke blamed it on boredom, no one in their right mind cleaned willingly.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke muttered into the counter. " It's not like it was going to magically disappear overnight or anything. I have to wait until September to start shadowing Itachi and then I can start up my relationship with Naruto again." He sat up then resting his face on his hand again.

" But, what if Teuchi still doesn't approve?" Sasuke turned to face Sai fully. The raven could only think that his Uchiha friend was giving him the dirtiest, most hate filled glare in his entire arsenal.

" Isn't obvious what I'll do then?" There was a wickedness to Sasuke's expression and both of them felt almost nervous glancing at that face the Uchiha was sporting. " I'll go to his house and beat the fuck out of him with a cricket bat! And if that doesn't work, I'll have Itachi transport him to an undisclosed location."

" I'm assuming then that you two haven't found anything of use…" Hitoko said as Sasuke and Sai looked at each other dejectedly, both sighing. It was true there was nothing they could get a grasp of and use to help the situation. " So that means there's no proof of the gay theory."

" You told Hitoko about the gay theory?" Sasuke asked Sai and the raven just shrugged with a cheeky smile.

" Why not? I thought she would think it was funny, and it's really amusing if I do say so myself." Sai said with a smirk. " However, we still don't have any proof that suggests otherwise. So the theory is still open, just pending at the moment."

" Who's gay? All I heard was 'gay theory'…" The three of them turned to see Hakkaku standing behind them. They all tensed up at the man being so close to them and they all looked at each other expecting one of them to either spill the beans or think of something that would cover their asses with just a flick of the tongue. Sai and Sasuke stared at Hitoko as she smiled stupidly.

" I'm gay! See, there you go guys, I've been meaning to tell you for a while that I'm a lesbian." She said suddenly and Sasuke's mouth almost dropped off his face. He couldn't believe she just said that to Hakkaku. " So you know, put that rumor to rest since now you know the truth. I'm in love with my sexy neighbor girl that lives down the streets!" Hakkaku just looked at the three of them strangely before walking off into the back room. When he was gone, they all sighed with relief. " Great, now he thinks I'm a crazy lesbian."

" It's too bad you're a crazy lesbian." The three of them glanced up to see Itachi sitting in one of the back booths by the window. They all wondered how they hadn't noticed him before this moment but they blamed it on Itachi's stealth. He was like a ninja or something. " I was really starting to like you…" They had a wide variety of faces from annoyance to amusement to completely beat red embarrassment.

" What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked finally, still feeling a little annoyed that his brother hadn't announced his presence earlier. He was also mocking their struggle because Itachi knew very well that they were trying to keep this as secret as possible. They didn't want to risk Hakkaku finding out and going ballistic on them.

" Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a smirk. He got up from the booth and walked over to the three of them, grabbing Sasuke's face when he got close enough. "I'm here to pick up my adorable little brother from work." He squeezed Sasuke's cheeks while he did that and made the younger Uchiha slap his hands away, pouting cutely as he did so. " Aw, look at that face. Very cute, as usual, Sasuke." Itachi was smirking and that made Sasuke gain a little color to his cheeks. " Come on Sasuke, let's go home."

" Can I come with you?" Sai asked excitedly.

" Go fuck yourself." Itachi said nonchalantly and walked with Sasuke to the door. Hitoko was biting her lip and staring at Sai, trying her hardest not to laugh at the devastation on his face.  
-

Naruto had been dreading work everyday since he and Sasuke broke up. Kiba was the first person he told and he started bawling his eyes out in the middle of work, causing the biggest scene probably in Ichiraku history. It had been embarrassing to say the least and all of his customers kept giving him weird looks when he brought them their food. But that had been two weeks ago and now he was just, as Kiba referred to it, 'walking around like a zombified puppy who had lost their master'. And it was true, being without Sasuke for this long was making him feel lost, he quite literally didn't know what to do with himself.

Even though they talked on the phone and texted constantly, it wasn't enough. He NEEDED to see Sasuke. He was even hanging out with Itachi more and more to get his fix. And though Itachi and Sasuke didn't exactly act the same way, or look exactly the same. They still had the same demeanor and tended to make the same rude jokes. Plus, ever since he had asked Itachi about Sasuke, they seemed to get even closer, bond. Itachi even joking said that Naruto's love was starting to rival his own for Sasuke.

Which is why, Naruto believed, that Itachi was getting so close to him. He had a feeling that Itachi wanted him to ask the two remaining questions, but the truth was, he didn't know what ask. He knew a good deal about Sasuke now and he could only think of stupid random questions that had nothing but lame answers. Like: 'what's Sasuke's favorite color? Blue? I thought so.' or 'Do you think Sasuke would pretty as a girl? Definitely.'

But Naruto did had one question on his mind that he didn't think Itachi could answer. Why was Sasuke avoiding seeing him? He had thought that even though they were broken up Sasuke would try to be with him whenever they had time. Sure the calls and texts were fine every now and again, but he wanted Sasuke in the flesh, talking to him, looking at him, smirking at him with that sheer cocky sexiness he had come to love.

Though something Naruto was looking forward to was coming up in the next two days. He was going to meet up with Sasuke and they were going to fuck. And he knew it wasn't going to be some lovely dovey romantic bullshit, it was going to be greetings and then straight sex. And then after the sex was done, there would be more, and after that, maybe some small chit chat followed by more sex. Unfortunately, Sasuke had turned him into a fiend. A horrible, crazed sex fiend. It was just something about Sasuke that made him crazy and since Sasuke was emotionally retarded, sex was the best way to express their love for the time being. He had a feeling that the words would get in the way and make the next few weeks even harder for both of them.

And that's why Naruto had preferred to text Sasuke instead of calling him. The sheer allure of his voice was enough to make him want to cry, like he had been, for the entire two weeks. He wasn't even sure why he was crying anymore at this point, he knew him and Sasuke were going to get back together.

But there was always that chance that they may not. And that thought made Naruto feel like his insides were coated with ice. Actually, he didn't know why he was thinking horrible things like that, Sasuke loved him; the Uchiha even admitted it first. So why would he leave him now, after all this time?

" Hey Naruto, what are you doing Friday?" Naruto instantly tensed as he glanced over at Kiba. He hadn't told his best friend that he and Sasuke were still meeting secretly every so often so Teuchi wouldn't get suspicious. And even though Sai and Kiba had lost at laser tag that day and promised to leave Sasuke and his relationship alone, he didn't know if he could actually trust Kiba with this new information.

But this is where the problems started to arise. He would have to think of clever lies and not get caught in them. Which, to Naruto, was a difficult feat. He wasn't exactly the best liar, never had been, so it was difficult for him to lie. Generally, he would just spill the beans and accept whatever would come his way. This situation was one that almost screamed for lying; Kiba, even though he was Naruto's best friend, could not be trusted, especially since he had no idea what he thought of Sasuke after the break-up.

" Oh, well, Iruka wants me to come visit. Says he gets bored with just seeing Kakashi all day." Naruto said flawlessly and he almost wanted to do a victory dance. That was more than likely his best lie yet. " Why do you ask?"

" I was going to see if you wanted to come on a double date with Hinata and me…Since I know you're still secretly seeing Sasuke." Naruto thought that his heart exploded in the very moment, his lie had been perfect, he hadn't twitched or fidgeted or anything!

" How did you know?" The blond yell whispered to his best friend, looking around suspiciously.

" Friends with Sai, remember? He told me he and Sasuke have been snooping around and looking for the reason as to why Teuchi and Hakkaku hate each other…He had a very disturbing theory that they were once gay lovers…"

" That is disturbing…" Naruto said, his eye twitching a little bit as he picture it in his mind. " Oh God…The images…They're…HORRIBLE!"

" YOU KEEP THOSE TO YOURSELF!" Kiba yelled closing his eyes and covering his ears as if it was actually going to do something. " Damn…Picture Teuchi naked…"

" I can never unsee those things…" Naruto muttered, he had to change subjects soon otherwise he would just keep thinking about more things he would never be able to unsee. " Anyway, you caught me. Yes, I'm still seeing him on the low, but this Friday I'm busy because it's going to be the first time in three days that I've seen him."

" Three days? That's not a very long time…I thought it had been two weeks?"

Naruto blushed a little at that, looking at the floor. " Well, it's been two weeks since we broke up. I've been picking up some of Itachi's habits since I see him almost everyday now…Three days ago, we saw Sasuke and Sai out getting lunch and we followed them around. It was actually…Really entertaining." Naruto almost felt stupid telling Kiba this but his best friend had been with Sai and had also stalked someone. " But anyway, it's been two weeks for Sasuke and I know he's probably going to want me all to himself."

" You're slowly ruining my mind!" Kiba said punching Naruto in the arm. " First you make me picture Hakkaku and Teuchi and now you and Sasuke! My mind will never be the same after this today!"

" Why won't your mind be the same?" Both of them turned to see Teuchi walking out from the back room. They both looked at each and then smiled stupidly at the man. Naruto elbowed Kiba and the brunet started to laugh a little bit.

" Oh Naruto just told me this really complicated riddle. Jeez, it really blew my mind." Kiba said with another laugh.

" I love riddles, let's hear it!" Naruto death glared at Kiba but the brunet just looked expectantly at Naruto with a look that said 'I-got-us-this-far-your-turn'. Naruto smiled at Teuchi and had to think of every single riddle he had ever learned. He personally hated riddles because they messed with his head but it was the only thing that would be able to save their asses now.

" Uhhh, It is greater than God, and more evil than the Devil. The poor have it and the rich need it. And if you eat it, you die. What is it?" Naruto asked. He had heard this riddle in one of his college classes and it was probably the best one he could remember. Teuchi shrugged. "Nothing."

" Oh…How insightful. I can see how you won't be the same after that Kiba." Teuchi said with a nod. He patted them both on the shoulder. " Good job today you guys but it's time to head out."

Kiba and Naruto nodded and walked out of the shop, sighing as they got to Kiba's car. " That was too close…" Naruto muttered. " And I had to think of such a complicated thing on my feet…Oh and thanks for the help Kiba!" The blond punched his friend in the shoulder and went around the passenger door.

" Shut the fuck up and get yer ass in the damn car. I wanna go home and sleep!" Kiba yelled back at the blond. " You're lucky I could think of that riddle bullshit like I did!"

" I hope you fall down when you get to your house!" -

**1. Dicky asshole faced fuck- Okay, I know at least one of you thought that about me after you read the last chapter. And it's okay, I know I made y'all upset. :D  
2. Haha, oh Sasuke, if only you knew…  
3. Sasuke is such a drama queen. Ooo it's been 14 days since you had sex, that's such a long time xD …I laughed really hard when I wrote that part…**

**Itachi: Ugh, now I gotta do these stupid author note-end credity-snippets.  
Naruto: Didn't she write them for you?  
Sasuke: No. She wants him to suffer for not maning the fort  
Naruto: How do you know that?  
Sasuke: She sent me a letter from Russia three days ago. It arrived this morning  
Itachi: Really? What else does it say?  
Sasuke:…This was Hitoko-Sama  
Itachi and Naruto: Really?  
Sasuke: I can't make this stuff up…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hurray Sasuke and Naruto are finally going to meet after breaking up…even though they're not really all that broken up…Whatever :D Regular PV  
-**

Naruto was nervous for his long waited encounter with Sasuke. It had been a long time since he had talked with Sasuke face to face even though he did count talking to Itachi as a means of practice. The blond had been told by Sasuke to meet him at the park that was a block away from Ichiraku; he had been expecting a public place in the middle of the day. But then again it made completely sense to meet there because it was close to both of their jobs. Though, the more Naruto thought about it, the more dangerous it seemed for them to meet right there. If Teuchi saw them at the park or driving away, it would be all over. Teuchi was just starting to trust Naruto again he didn't want to lose it.

The blond sighed as he sat down on one of the park benches, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around for Sasuke. It was a little past six in the evening, and since Sasuke had a car, he should have already been in the park, though, Naruto couldn't see him. He was about to get up and go to the small parking lot adjacent to the swing set but couldn't since a strange man who was sitting on the bench next to him grabbed his arm.

It was slightly shocking to Naruto to be grabbed right in the middle of a park where there were people with their children not but a few feet away. He was about to grab the man's arm and yank it off before he punched the freak in the face but something stopped Naruto; there was a strange familiarity in this touch and in the smell of the man sitting next to him. He looked over at the man but he had a newspaper in front of his face, concealing his identity; Naruto couldn't help but think that made this man even more suspicious. He relaxed a little glancing towards the man's paper and slowly letting his fingers reach up to it.

He pushed the newspaper away having a very strong feeling that when he would be greeted by Sasuke's face but that fantasy was shattered when he saw a man of at least forty years staring back at him; he winked a bit at the blond and Naruto resisted the urge to puke out of fear. That had genuinely startled him. The man was beginning to gray, even his small, black, trimmed mustache was graying. His eyebrows were bushy and quite foreboding on his smaller, rounded face. Naruto knew, upon some smaller analysis, that even if Sasuke had disguised himself he would be able to tell it was his face.

Naruto decided that one things must be done in this situation; and that one thing was get that creep fuck's hand off of his wrist and run the hell away, nonchalantly of course. He grabbed the man's wrist, making his eyes widen as the incredible pressure of the blond strength started to really weigh down on his wrist. He gasped releasing the blond which made him pull his newly freed hand back. He turned, growling a little at the creep and punched him square in the nose. The blond stood up as the man held his nose swearing as massive amounts of blood came pouring out. He didn't seem to think bad of Naruto for punching; he had startled him after all.

"Hey Naruto." The blond turned towards the whispering voice and spotted Sasuke standing behind a tree waving to him. Naruto instantly perked up and ran over to the tree, practically jumping into Sasuke's arms. They kissed each other gently but Sasuke pulled back to look at the man who was still holding his nose. "What the hell happened there?"

Naruto glance back over to the man, who was now attracting very much attention from people around the park, even though he was rejecting their help and walking along as if nothing had happened. "I don't want to talk about it." He said as he walked with Sasuke; the Uchiha's arm was firmly around the blond's waist as he resisted the urge to shake his head. He had a feeling that the blond had just done something stupid. "Let's go Sasuke!"

"As you wish." Sasuke said he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him through the gathering crowd of people who were staring at the man. Naruto was so glad Sasuke decided to call him over when he did, otherwise people might be staring at him like he was some kind of freak.  
-

"I missed you." Sasuke muttered as he kissed down Naruto's stomach. They had barely taken three steps into Naruto's apartment before they were making out and trying to remove each other's clothes. The kissing made it much harder to strip naked but eventually they managed to do so. Sasuke couldn't contain his lust when he saw Naruto naked after that period where he had barely seen the blond at all; their separation had been torture to him not only physically but mentally as well.

"Sasuke, shut the fuck up and kiss me. We can talk later." Naruto said as he arched from a particularly teasing kiss on his thighs. Sasuke's eye widened in shock when he heard those seductively dominant words spilling from those perfectly shaped lips. Sasuke nodded his head though in agreement, slinking up his body, kissing and licking seductively before getting to the blond's lips. He pried them open with his tongue, dipping and fucking the wet cavern that had a faint taste of miso ramen. He licked all the corners of Naruto's mouth before engaging in a war with the blond, the battle of dominance had yet to be fought and from that comment Naruto had made, he was losing already.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke's naughty hands started to caress and pinch his nipples causing him to lose in their battle for dominance. Sasuke was smirking into the kiss but pulled back completely when he felt Naruto's hands squeezing his ass. "What are you doing?"

"WINNING!" Naruto yelled rolling them over so Sasuke was beneath him. The Uchiha would not be defeated so easily and rolled them over again, but flipping the blond over so he was face down. Naruto tried to arch up but that only gave Sasuke access to more of the blond's body. Naruto was moaning when he felt the teasing tips of Sasuke's fingers stroking his chest and tapping down his navel. He gripped Naruto's manhood while grinding his own against the blond's already moist hole.

"You're winning, huh?" The blond whimpered with pleasure at the sensation. "Uh, I want to just slip it inside of you right now but it's been awhile, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then hurry up Sasuke! I want to feel you more as well; I could hardly wait to see you today so don't make me wait for much more." Sasuke nodded his head and got onto his knees behind the blond. Naruto attempted to roll onto his back but Sasuke stopped him with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered dipping an experimental finger into the blond's hole. Naruto clenched and whined at the feeling of Sasuke's finger inside him, it really had been too long. "I want to take you in this position so I'm going to prepare you in it as well." Naruto moaned in response and arched up at the intrusion of Sasuke's second finger. The Uchiha lean over Naruto, putting some of the weigh of his body on the blond's back. He gripped Naruto's dripping, painful looking erection and tugged it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The blond was losing his control as his moans became more wanton, the wild arching of his body gave more area of the Uchiha's lips to explore.

Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's neck, switching between licks and kisses, punctuating it with sucks or bites that seemed to make Naruto mewl with pleasure. He was started to move his hips backwards against Sasuke's hot, invading fingers. The Uchiha shoved a third finger in causing Naruto's entire form to shake with hot need. The blond's face was contorted with such pleasure that it was hard to tell if it was actually bliss or pain; his name was falling from Naruto's lips like it was the only intelligibly tangible thing that was keeping him connected to the word, not that Sasuke minded, it was turning him on greatly to have his name repeated as though he was a god.

"Oh Gods, Sasuke, please…" Naruto moaned falling forward because his arms were too weak to support him any longer. He glanced up at Sasuke from over his shoulder and the Uchiha almost lost every ounce of control. The hot blush on his face mixed with the intense hints of lust in his eyes were one thing but the fact that he had his mouth open in a slight pant and was still releasing hot, small sounds was another. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and started to tease the blond's entrance, getting a scrunched face of pleasure in reply from Naruto. "Sasuke wait…"

The Uchiha had to use every ounce of strength in his body not to thrust into the blond at that moment. He had been waiting for weeks and now the blond wanted to stop him! For what reason? "Do you wanna do it on the kitchen table?" Naruto asked with a seductive smirk.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that was an awesome idea.

Sasuke wasted no time in picking the blond up bridal style and carrying him into the kitchen when a table stood, covered in papers and other random things. Both Sasuke and Naruto took a moment to clear off the table before the blond leaned over it, placing his palms flat as Sasuke got behind him and grabbed onto Naruto's hips.

"Though fucking on the table is extremely kinky, you made me wait…" Sasuke muttered as he spread the blond's ass more rubbing his cock so teasingly against hole that Naruto attempted to thrust himself back so Sasuke's cock would penetrate him. Sasuke backed up slightly, pulling his hand up and bringing it back down on the blond's tanned globes. "Accept your punishment Naruto."

The blond moaned, his legs becoming shaking from the sudden abuse his ass was experiencing. But the weird thing was, he didn't dislike it at all, he fucking loved it. With every slap his moans increased in volume, his nails grated against the wood of the table whenever the slaps would come in rapid succession. Sasuke was loving this as well, the red marks on Naruto's tanned ass were so arousing because the blond would squirm and moan with such masochistic pleasure that it made Sasuke's cock hard to the point of pain.

"Uh! Uhn!" The moans were unintelligible to the point where Naruto actually stopped saying words and Sasuke's name and was just making sounds and breathing harshly. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's hot submissively behavior and groped the blond, making sure to soothe the tanned cheeks with his hands. Naruto was whining with pleasure at the feeling of Sasuke's hands massaging and stroking his ass.

"Hn. Look at that shameful hole, it's so wet and dripping. It's almost as though it wants me to lavish it with attention." Sasuke muttered as he got to his knees behind Naruto. His tongue darted out and started to lick the blond's hole, slicking it even more for when Sasuke finally decided to penetrate it. Sasuke shoved his entire tongue inside with a finger, slicking Naruto more and causing a shiver of pleasure to wrack the blond's entire form. The finger inside of the blond moved in and out with little resistance and Naruto was moaning loudly, not knowing why Sasuke was causing him so much pleasure.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto begged, his voice slightly hoarse from all the loud, rapid moaning he had been doing. "Please, Sasuke, please, fuck me!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but comply with those wishes. He got to his feet within the moment and grabbed onto Naruto's hips guiding his cock into that slick, hot entrance. Naruto cried out at the feeling of being filled, it was a relief because he had wanted it for so long that he actually thought that Sasuke may just continue to tease him. He felt the strain in Sasuke's muscles as he fought to keep himself from moving inside the blond so he could used to the sensation, but Naruto didn't care, he was completely ready to be fucked by Sasuke. He pushed back against Sasuke and that signaled to the Uchiha that he was more than ready to receive more pleasure.

Sasuke started to move at a slow, even pace until Naruto's hitches in breath became solid moans. He started to move faster, harder inside of him, fulfilling his every need. Naruto choked on his own saliva and jerked roughly against Sasuke, pushing the Uchiha in deeper. The Uchiha wondered what the hell kind of spasm that was until he released that Naruto's entire frame was shaking with the aftermath, he had found the blond's prostate. "Oh, Sasuke! Gods, yes!" Naruto's speak was punctuated with moans and hot thrusts of his hips against Sasuke's. "Please! More!" He was groaning loudly, jerking his head backwards and arching up as Sasuke's thrusts became more full and hard.

Naruto was being pressed hard into the table, making it squeak and groan from the pressure and the rocking of their bodies. Before the two of them knew what was happening the table fell forward, all of the legs breaking at once. They both fell forward, smacking against the completely intact top of the table. Sasuke stared at the broken table legs, rolling off the blond because he had landed on him. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

The blond rolled onto his back and burst out laughing which made Sasuke do the same. The Uchiha got to his feet, grabbing Naruto's hand and helping him up from the rubble. "Wow! I knew that table was old but I had no idea it would actually break." Naruto said as he walked with Sasuke back into the living room. They sat down on the couch, still naked, but all desire had been startled out of them. Sasuke grabbed his pants and put them on, handing Naruto his own.

"That was too bad…" Sasuke muttered rubbing his chest a little. He had smashed Naruto down into the table but it had still hurt him too a little bit. He wouldn't doubt that he would have some kind of bruise in the morning. "It was just getting really good to!"

"Eh? Back off you beast!" Naruto yelled throwing a small couch pillow at the Uchiha. "After you crushed me into a table you still want more! Give me time to heal!"

"Hn. If I do remember correctly, it was YOU that wanted to do it on the table. I was completely fine with doing it on the couch." Sasuke said with a smirk. "It's your fault I'm so hard pressed for pleasure."

Naruto didn't know why, but even though he knew Sasuke was kidding, he started to get angry. He opened his mouth, "HEY! If you just quit your job, we would be just fine right now! I wouldn't be so depressed about being in love with a man who won't even tell me anything about him. I had to learn things about you from your brother, of all people!" Naruto instantly slapped his hand over his mouth as Sasuke stared at him, letting the blond's words sink in fully.

Sasuke pinned the blond down, having a feeling that Naruto would have tried to escape and in the end tell him nothing if he didn't do so. The blond whined trying to worm his way out of the vice-like grip Sasuke had on his arms but it was too much to pry off. "What did Itachi tell you about me?" The blond shook his head. "ANSWER ME!"

"He told me about your parents!" Sasuke pause in all movement as he looked down at Naruto. "He told me about why you go to America and what happened to them. I was surprised by how much Itachi really cares about you…"

Sasuke was stunned from what he heard; not only had Itachi betrayed him but so had Naruto. That was something that he was going to tell Naruto eventually, something that should have been shared between them, not be mention by Itachi. Sasuke was starting to feel the bitter sting of jealousy. He was jealous that Naruto knew more about him from Itachi and that during their entire 'break-up' he had probably spent a large amount of time with his brother.

The Uchiha stood up angrily staring down at Naruto with eyes he had never seen before, they were so cruel and painfully angry that Naruto actually flinched. "Well fuck me Naruto, maybe if you can talk so easily with Itachi perhaps you should date him instead of me. It'd be an easy transition because we look so similar. Hell, he'd cause you a lot less problem with your work situation too! Wow, he's fucking perfect for you."

Naruto's eyes became blurry with tears as he stood up in front of Sasuke, the Uchiha felt instantly guilty for saying those things because he was angry but to him his anger had been justified, why is it that Naruto couldn't ask him about things from his past and had to go to his brother to find them out? It infuriated him to no end; they had already expressed their love emotionally and physically, Naruto should have known it was painful for him to talk about and been patient.

Sasuke turned away from the blond, grabbing his shirt from the floor and any other thing that belonged to him before slamming the door shut, leaving Naruto standing there, alone. The blond started to hyperventilate as he forced himself to sit down on the couch. What had he done? Why had he allowed his anger to get the better of him? He didn't understand why all of those pent up emotions had suddenly sprung to the surface to slap him and Sasuke's relationship in the face. And why now of all the times! Sasuke would probably never speak to him again; he was so angry. Naruto curled up on his side and cried into the cushions of the couch.  
-

**ELSEWHERE/LATER**

Itachi stood in the kitchen with Chidori, who Sasuke had forgotten to feed, yet again. He sighed a little as he dropped food into the cat's bowl. Chidori rubbed affectionately around Itachi's legs as he did so and when the bowl was full the cat pranced happily towards it, mewing with appreciation. Itachi had a kettle on the stove, which was the only reason he was in the kitchen, he wanted some tea, not feed Sasuke's cat.

The older Uchiha heard the door close and knew Sasuke was home. It was around eight at night and his sudden appearance was surprising to Itachi, he knew he was going to be with Naruto and had assumed if he wasn't going to spend the night with him that he would arrive much later. Itachi leaned out from the kitchen to see Sasuke angrily kicking off his shoes and stomping into the living room like some anger demon had crawled up his ass. The older sighed a little, something told him that either Naruto and him didn't have sex or they had gotten into a fight.

Itachi had to duck when he realized his little brother was throwing a temper tantrum that was also accompanied with the throwing of keys. "FUCK!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the kitchen, glaring heatedly at his older brother.

"What exactly crawled up your ass and died?" Itachi asked as he walked over to the now screaming kettle. He took it off the heat as he waited for an explanation as to why he had almost been hit with a pair of car keys. "Come on Sasuke, don't tell me you're all moody because Naruto didn't want to have sex with you? Or what, did you guys get into a tiny little argument?"

"Well, biggest and most kindest brother, we did. It was about how YOU told Naruto about what happened to Mom and Dad. I was planning on telling him what happened when I was ready but no…NO! I didn't even get a chance to because mister perfect older brother got to say it first." Sasuke yelled slamming his fists down onto the counter. Itachi's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

"NO!" He yelled cutting Itachi off from whatever he was about to say. Itachi knew Sasuke was angry, very, very angry. Itachi hadn't seen his brother like this since the adoption agency tried to split them up when Sasuke was eleven; it had been the last time they tried. Sasuke hadn't even said anything after that 'no' but Itachi was already done listening to his little brother. It would take more than reason to get what he had to say through Sasuke's thick skull. "Because of y-"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and kicked his leg out from underneath him, wrapping himself completely around Sasuke's form. The younger kicked and clawed at his brother, not liking being pinned down. He trashed and arched but it only made Itachi's grip on his tighten as he controlled Sasuke's movements; he needed to calm down, to stop being as angry as he was.

"LET ME GO!"

"No, not until you're calm." Itachi muttered, holding Sasuke against the floor as he still continued to thrash and attempt to get away. After a few more long minutes of struggling Sasuke was tired and so was Itachi; he had actually used a good bit of his strength to keep Sasuke pinned. "Listen to me Sasuke, the only reason why Naruto asked me about you is because he wants to know more. He loves you Sasuke, his love for you rivals my own so it is natural that he would want to know as much about you as he possibly could."

Sasuke's entire body stiffened when he heard that, everything had been made abundantly clear by Itachi. Sasuke shook his head a little as his brother released his grip. "I've been a fool, Itachi." The older couldn't help but agree with that, but he said nothing about it. Now was the time to let Sasuke talk through what he was thinking and feeling, it would be far more rational now. "All this time I've said that I loved him yet I pushed him away. If I really loved him as much as I said I did then I wouldn't have been so afraid to tell him the truth." Itachi nodded, finally appreciating that Sasuke was coming to terms with his foolishness. "But…Naruto probably doesn't want to see me again after what I said."

"No, he probably does. He probably thinks you don't want to see him again." Itachi muttered as Chidori walked into his lap, taking a seat there and curling up into a ball.

Sasuke stood up from the floor about to heard for the door when he paused and turned back. "Hey, Itachi…" The older raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sasuke was still in the house if he was going to go reclaim the love of his life. "Do we still have my copy of Romeo and Juliet?"

Itachi just smirked, completely understanding what his little brother was trying to do.  
-

**Finally some real work is going to do be done, but what is it? Guess you'll have to wait til next time.**

**Naruto: The fans are not going to be happy about this.  
Me: No, no they probably aren't...Hold on a sec. -hides-  
Sasuke: WHERE IS HITOKO-SAMA! FIRST SHE MESSES WITH MY SEX AND NOW I'M STANDING AROUND ASKING FOR A BOOK INSTEAD OF DOING SOMEHTING PRODUCTIVE!  
Naruto: Oh, well, she's around...  
Sasuke: I'll find her eventually and when I do...-rings hands together- I'ma punch her in the face.  
Naruto: Wonderful plan...  
Sasuke: Thank you. This was Hitoko-sama**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it has been a while but if you're stalking me and my fics religiously then you already know that too. Haha! But whatever, this fic is starting to wrap itself up and soon it will be over and I can start another one. So for now, enjoy this. Regular PV  
-**

Itachi was lying on his bed; he hadn't fallen asleep yet because of what Sasuke had said earlier. He didn't think it would have been so bad that he had told Naruto some information about their past, technically speaking it also included things about Itachi's own life so it wasn't exclusively about Sasuke. Of course Naruto would only focus on the Sasuke stuff and nothing more which made this slip even more detrimental. He sighed a little when he heard his cell phone going off. He prayed to all of the gods that it wasn't work or some investor that would give him bad news; it was comforting to see that was not the case. It was the blond that held his brother's affection.

He could hear sniffling on the other line and it was far more than obvious Naruto had been crying. From what Sasuke had told him and the fact that he was so upset about it himself, some very harsh, heavy words had passed between them. Itachi sat up in his bed and rested his back against the headboard. "Do you know what time it is, little boy?" The alarm clock next to the bed was flashing two in the morning; he had to go to work at six. Itachi knew, perhaps, that this conversation would allow him to finally feel the relief of the sleep that so eluded him. Naruto coughed a little on the other line and Itachi sighed again. "Come on, tell me what is so ailing you."

"_I'm sorry if I woke you up…" _Surprisingly the speech was not battered with the hiccup of sobs; it was quite clear, like just for Naruto this would bring the same peace of mind. Itachi didn't mind at all that the blond had called him; no, in fact he thought this might be good for the two of them. _"But… Sasuke isn't taking my calls and I need someone other than my stupid best friend to talk to." _

Itachi stared up at his ceiling knowing Sasuke's room was directly above his own. He thought about retreating into the kitchen, grabbing his trusty broom and smacking the ceiling until Sasuke came down to see what all the clatter was about. Then, of course, he was hit Sasuke with the broom. He shook his head a little. Sasuke was such a complex creature. If he wanted to be with Naruto as badly as he said then why not resolve the issues quicker and just answer the boy's calls? Itachi rolled his eyes; he understood why Sasuke was doing it though. And now that he had a goal he wasn't going to half ass it and take the slacker way out. No turning back for an Uchiha in love, he supposed. "It's fine. I understand that you and your lover boy had quite the tiff yesterday…" Naruto was silent for a second as if he wanted to say it was today but then realized it was technically yesterday. He smirked a little bit. "Allow me to cut to the chase for you Naruto. I know why you called me; and the answer is yes."

There was another silence on the phone and Itachi smirked once more. He had hit the nail on the head with that one. He was quite astute when he desired to be so. Naruto sniffed a little bit and breathed into the phone, but there was a confused air within that sigh and that made Itachi think that maybe, just maybe, he had not been right. _"And what makes you think you know why I called?"_

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes; it was far more than apparent to him. Luckily for Itachi Naruto was predictable in the sense that his emotions were far easier to gauge. Itachi was very easily able to read people and make predictions based on prior knowledge; he had a feeling they would have talked before Sasuke revealed his large and complex plan. He held his annoyance back as he answered, "Oh come now Naruto, we both know that you called to ask me one of your other questions."

"_H-how did you know?" _Itachi resisted the urge to tell the blond he was an omniscient, godly creature that knew and saw all; he didn't think the humor and sarcasm would play out well in this situation. It may just make it awkward. He sighed a little with some humor in the tone of his breath. _"Okay…fine. Yes, I did call for that reason. I will never know how you figured it out so quickly but whatever. Just let me ask it for myself, please?"_

"As you wish." Itachi replied.

"_Does…" _Naruto paused as if he was unsure about the phrasing of the question. Even though, no matter how it was phrased, Itachi knew the gist of it before it was even spoken aloud. _"Does Sasuke still feel the same about me? Or have we finally jumped over that untimely threshold?"_

Eloquent or not, Itachi knew it was just spiced up diction for 'Does Sasuke still love me?' Which to him, he had answered previously before Naruto had even asked him. Though, of course, Naruto wouldn't have known if it was in reference to his question. He rubbed the space between his eyes, letting out a slight sigh. At this point, he was making Naruto wait for the answer; allow him to sweat it out a little more, make the blond really start to panic about what the answer could or could not be.

Itachi opened his mouth about to say to him what he had uttered previously when a thought dawned on him. He shut his mouth and thought deeply for a moment. It had been his fault that Sasuke angrily stormed out on Naruto; he had been passing family secrets to an interloper, in a way. He had overstepped his boundaries and wouldn't this also fall into the same category? Sasuke would be more than pissed at him for revealing any secrets to the blond now…But conversely Naruto wouldn't have any peace of mind over the subject. Quite the tough question in his opinion.

"_Itachi?" _

The Uchiha made a sound of acknowledgement and wondered silently what he should do. He had interfered enough and should just leave this matter entirely to Sasuke but at the same time he loved ruining Sasuke's plans and this would do everything and more. After a few more seconds Itachi decided what to do with a nod. "I'm here and as for your question…Don't you think you shouldn't be asking me such a thing? It's kind of what got you in hot water in the first place."

"_Please Itachi, just this one last question. Give me a little peace so I can sleep tonight, I have to get up early to open tomorrow. I need this, just this little bit of information and I'll leave you alone if need be."_

Oh this was appealing so much to Itachi's evil, cruel side it wasn't even funny, though he was feeling slightly bad for his course of action. "Well Naruto, I hate to say it but I cannot disclose any further information because it has not proved well for either of us. Sasuke threw his keys at me when he got home and I don't really want a similar action to repeat itself…If I do have to say one thing it would be calm down; the world has not ended yet. Just because you do not see the rotations doesn't mean it is stuck; before you know it spring will come."

He could tell from the silence that Naruto didn't understand what his metaphor meant but there was no time to tell him. If the blond wanted his answer then he would have to think about it. But the problem became the interpretation, if Naruto didn't understand it or got a completely different meaning from what he had intended, it was going to make things a little more surprising when Sasuke decided to get off his ass and do something.

"_But!"_

"Ah, ah. No buts, I have told you all you needed to know my child. You're a literature major and I have not even given you a difficult piece of text to examine. Just go with your gut on the meaning and stick with it. Goodnight." Itachi hung up before he could get a rebuttal. If Naruto started to cry with him on the phone he probably would have let the truth slip and caused more tension between Sasuke and himself. For now this was the only solution in sight.

Itachi laid back down, shutting off his phone in case Naruto called him back to get more answers. He only had to lay there for a few minutes before falling calmly into sleep.  
-

**MUCH LATER INTO THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto sighed a little. Sasuke hadn't called him back, Itachi had hung up on him, and to top it all off he hadn't got any answers. He tried to talk to Kiba about what had happened but the brunette wasn't exactly the most helpful. In fact he had slightly been avoiding him all day. He was glad it was closing time at the shop, he just wanted to go home and go to sleep, and then never ever wake up ever again. He felt like shit. He slopped bowls into the busing basket and walked into the back where Ayame was washing the dishes.

"Naruto…Are you alright? You've been…slightly more of a zombie than usual. Have you been staying all night or something?" Naruto nodded his head. Technically he had slept last night, for about twenty minutes since he had been thinking about what Itachi had said to him all night. What the hell was Itachi supposed to me by that anyway? He may have been a literature student but that was completely out of context in his mind. There was no real concrete thing he could grasp out of it and just…He didn't know. He had exhausted his brain thinking about all the different possibilities of what singular purpose that metaphor held.

Of course he hadn't listened much after Itachi said that it wasn't the end of the world. Naruto had had a tiny meltdown when he heard that because it really made him think it was completely and utterly over between him and Sasuke but when he heard Itachi continue to speak it gave him a small glimmer of hope. Hope that it wasn't over. But he also hoped that if it was going to be completely over between them that Sasuke would just come out and say it already. He was sick of the wait and worry game. Not knowing the outcome of an event was so annoying and it was pressing his nerves practically raw.

"Naruto? Hello? Earth is calling, are you receiving?" The blond snapped out of his thoughts and stared blankly at Ayame.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, just that I'm a little worried about you. Listen, I know it may not be cool to talk to the boss' daughter about personal stuff, especially since I already know about you and that guy from Hakkaku's place." Naruto's mouth practically fell off his face. He was surprised Teuchi told her about it but then again it was his daughter and out of all the people in the world old people gossiped; they gossiped about everything. Naruto was going to say something but then she started speaking again. "But no worries okay? I won't tell him anything you tell me. I think there should be a level of private and personal that is kept out of the work place. Besides, you've known me since I was little so you're practically a member of my family. I'm here for you, kay?" She ruffled Naruto's hair a little bit before untying her apron and walking towards the back.

Now that, Naruto mused, was not anything like he was expecting to happen. Though, it was a slightly welcomed relief to see that Teuchi's daughter wasn't such a tight ass like he was. He had nearly forgotten how close they actually were and maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to persuade her father into letting him date Sasuke. If he were still willing to be with him of course.  
-

"Have some balls Uchiha. You can do this!" Sai encouraged as he stood out in the parking lot of Ichiraku with Sasuke. The Uchiha turned around to glance over at his friend who had refused to get out of the car just in case something went wrong. Apparently he didn't want to experience that awkward if it indeed happened.

Sasuke doubted it would. Of course, he also had a slightly doubt about whether or not Naruto would accept his apology. But he couldn't have that mentality, he needed to be confident so the blond wouldn't falter in his judgment. He sighed a little and picked it up. He needed to do this, not just for him, for Naruto.

Naruto was walking out from the back, exchanging a few words between him and Kiba when they saw a little movement coming from the parking lot. Both of them almost yelled and pointed at the door when they saw Sasuke's face appear in the glass, it was as though they had both seen a ghost. Sasuke smirked at the both of them as he strolled in looking at the blond with such a strong, passionate determination that it was almost scary. But there was an alluring quality about it that it made Naruto pause in all his motion and stare at him.

They were at odds with each other and the last costumer of the night lowered his paper and revealed himself to be none other than Uchiha Itachi, who was smirking at the two of them. It was all starting to make sense to the blond now. He practically burst with excitement but bit his lip in anticipation.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Naruto is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…It is my man, O, it is my love." Naruto knew that particular aside was quite long and knew the creative edits were appreciated but he never really thought about how perfect it really was that this particular moment of Romeo and Juliet was chosen. "Oh, that he knew he was. He speaks yet says nothing; what of that? His eye discourses; I will answer it…I am too bold, 'tis not to me he speaks."

"Ay me…" Naruto felt the words fall from his lips before he thinks about what he is actually doing. " Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke…Wherefore art thou Sasuke? Deny thy employer and refuse thy job. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be an Ichiraku employee." He smiled a little as Sasuke approached him embracing him particularly gently. "'Tis but thy job that is my enemy; but what's in a job? That which we call a career would still pay as generously. And for that job which is no part of thee, take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word." Sasuke muttered as he leaned in kissing Naruto ever so briefly on the lips. Naruto's eyes widen for a moment as he heard footfalls coming from behind him. He flushed himself right into Sasuke's chest.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The doors are jammed and are hard to open; and the place death considering who thou art if any of my kinsmen find thee here." Naruto muttered in a hushed scold. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I mean, damn you with your damn Romeo and Juliet, Teuchi is coming and he'll chase you out of here. Leave before he has the chance."

"No." Sasuke said as he heard the door of the back room swing open. It wasn't Teuchi but his daughter Ayame which meant he was coming out at any second. He glanced down at Naruto. "I'm standing my ground this time. I will not allow the chill of winter to kill the blossom of our love. Not this time. If he is so persistent with his hatred then I'll bring a lawsuit forward and make sure you have just compensation for your particular case."

"Sasuke, that's no-"

"And if that doesn't work I'll kill him."

"Sasuke!" Naruto smacked him in the chest with a slight pout on his face.

"Fine, fine. I won't kill him, maybe just strangle him a little bit." Naruto sighed. He could understand the frustration though. It had nearly ruined their relationship a few times but he was glad Sasuke finally decided to take a stand against this. It gave him the confidence to stand up to Teuchi and put his foot down. And if it got him fired then…He could always do what Sasuke said and sue him. If he felt bitter enough, he guessed.

Teuchi came out from the back room and he stared out into the room and saw Sasuke standing there with Naruto under his arm. There was an air of defiance around him and Teuchi crossed his arms, a demanding scowl on his usually genial face. "What is this? Who dragged the trash in here? Hakkaku forget where the dumpster is?"

Naruto could see Sasuke's arms rising from his side and the murdering aura was around him. The blond slapped both of his arms making them fall back down at his sides so nothing bad would happen. Though, Naruto thought, Teuchi was lucky that Sasuke was so far away from him and close to Naruto. If their positions were switched it was obvious that Sasuke would have wasted no time strangling him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort to that insult but Ayame moved to stand in front of her father, her frame shaking. "You need to stop with this! Can't you see that they're happy to be with each other? Why else do you think they openly defy you in such a manner! You need to let the past die."

Everyone stared at each other not knowing of what Ayame alluded to. Was there some kind of event that no one but they knew about?

"I knew it, they were gay lovers!" Sai exclaimed in a whisper. Sasuke and Naruto turned towards him.

"When did you get here?" Sai made a motion for Sasuke to shush and the strange urge to strangle something came on even stronger than before. They all turned their attention back to the two who were arguing, luckily no words had been passed between them but what had been uttered previously.

"I know what I'm doing. It's obvious that this boy isn't right for Naruto, Hakkaku is a man of lose morals and you know what they say, birds of a feather flock together." Teuchi said gripping her arm. She shook him off of her and she slapped him in the face.

"Naruto isn't me, Dad. You don't need to protect him. We're in love with each other and you just need to except that!" Ayame slapped her hand over her mouth and Teuchi stood up looking at his daughter.

"Love? You're in love with Hakkaku?" Teuchi looked as though he was about to explode when that startling confession came to light.

"Ew. Didn't see that one coming." Sai said aloud and everyone around him glared at the obnoxious raven. He just shrugged at them. "You were thinking it." Itachi nodded his head slowly; he had been but he wasn't that rude.

Teuchi paused for a moment as he looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. He walked over to them and patted them on the shoulder. "I'm sorry you two, I've misjudged you because of a pre-conceived notion about Hakkaku, but even though I've taught it to my daughter, the world isn't so black and white. You were hired by Hakkaku not because you were like him but because you would attract costumers." He stopped for a moment glancing back at his daughter. "But, apologies aside I need all of you to leave the shop because I have some very important things I wish to talk to my daughter about…"

All of them took that as a bad sign and did not put up a fight when they were practically unceremoniously thrown out on their asses. Naruto and Sasuke just started laughing a little as they held hands and stared out into the night. All of this bullshit had been because of Ayame this whole time. Teuchi had just wanted a vent for his frustrations and instead of punishing and monitoring his daughter he monitored Naruto who he could control far more with threats. But now, finally, they were free. They were free to do anything they wished.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go sit on your couch and eat ice cream and snuggle with Chidori." That hadn't been what Sasuke had in mind.

**~ONE WHOLE FRICKEN YEAR LATER~ **

Naruto was stunned at the large skyscrapers that graced the sky; their panes of glass shown as though they were large diamonds reflecting the sun. It was obvious that this was a business district part of the town and it made more than enough sense as to why both of Sasuke's parents would be in this area when they died. Ironically enough, they had also been buried in the same area.

The blond shivered a little as the cold chill of the autumn air filled in around him. It was late October and all the trees were shedding their leaves as the cold weather swooped in lacing the ground with a cornucopia of colors. The Uchiha yearly trip to America had been postponed because of a business trip Itachi had that could not be missed; Sasuke, of course, would not go without him. Naruto was just glad that he was able to finally be apart of this and support Sasuke in his continued mourning.

Plus, after the few sad days that were bound to follow this current trip to the cemetery, Itachi had promised them they would go to the Disneyworld. The blond wanted very much to see if that was a lie or not, he had been hoping it wasn't; he LOVED amusement parks.

As the gravestones and mausoleums started to pass by on the foot trodden path of the cemetery Naruto scrunched himself closer to Sasuke. It was becoming more and more real the farther they stepped into the barren, cold wasteland. Among these headstones Naruto would find the names Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto; Sasuke's very dead parents. It was making his heart race in anticipation.

But the worst thing seemed to be Sasuke. He was tense as he held Naruto's hand, not saying a word to the blond as they walked through the rows of the dead as he may have done many a time before with just Itachi, who stood on the opposite side of him. The three of them were like phantoms in a realm where only death seemed to exist; even the trees were barren enough to give a similar feeling.

Before too long they stopped and standing before the three men were two headstones that had been specifically written in Japanese. Naruto knew it to be them before he even examined the writing; it would have cost extra to get it inscribed in Japanese in America…Probably. Itachi lit an inscent and the three of them got on their knees to pray. Naruto wasn't sure what he was supposed to pray about but he didn't say anything about it. If it was Uchiha tradition to do so, it was his tradition now since he was now fully immersed in Uchiha culture. After a minute or two they all stood up.

"Yo, Itachi! Sasuke!" A man yelled from the path. Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Itachi's uncle; the relationship extremely apparently when he saw how closely the two Uchiha brothers looked to the man coming up the path.

"Uncle Madara." Itachi went to go and properly greet him while Naruto and Sasuke both stood there staring at the grave. Sasuke sighed a little bit and the blond looked over at him before Sasuke broke their eye contact.

"Mother, Father…As you've noticed I've brought someone this year. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he's a literature major and probably one of the dumbest people I've ever met in my entire life. Yet, I think you both would have come to love him…As I have. He is my world, my everything. He's made a permanent place in my heart just as my love for you has." Naruto was blushing as though Sasuke had given his epic speech in front of more than two stones. But nevertheless it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard coming from the smaller Uchiha's lips. They shared a small kiss before bowing a little to the graves. "I'm sorry I won't be making you grandparents…"

Naruto turned towards the Uchiha for a moment. "Are you saying we won't adopt?"

"Nevermind. We'll make you adoptive grandparents…"Sasuke corrected himself and the blond smiled cheekily as Sasuke smirked back at him about to grab his face and plant a kiss when his uncle called out for them.

"Looks like you've been cut short Sasuke." The Uchiha shrugged a little grabbing Naruto's hand and walking towards his brother and Uncle. He had a feeling traditions would change now that Naruto was in his life. His heart had healed only slightly but with Naruto's love bringing a cure-all into the picture, it would only be a matter of time before the pain would be gone completely.

"So children, now that the sad part is out of the way, what shall we do now?" Itachi mused after Madara was fully introduced to Naruto. The blond's eyes shined with excitement as he glanced over at Itachi who he used his best puppy expression on.

"Please, Itachi, oh please can we go to Disneyland?" Naruto begged on his knees and the Uchiha smirked a little patting the blond on the head.

"Sure, we can go, but I would have much preferred Disneyworld like I originally planned. Too bad so sad, but since you're so insistent…"

"NO! I TAKE IT BACK! Itachi don't do this to me, you know what I meant!"

The three Uchihas laughed at the blond and Sasuke had no more doubts about it now. As long as Naruto continued to be his sun there were not going to be any more dark days. He put his arms around the blond's waist and kissed him on the back of the neck. "Allow me, my love." Sasuke got a sad look on his face and glanced up at his brother. "Itachi, you know how much I wanted to go to Disneyworld…"

"Oh no! Not that face, I'm so weak…" Itachi muttered in a monotone sort of way and he just smirked at the two of them presenting already purchased tickets. He also handed an extra to Madara who nearly jumped for joy himself. Itachi shook his head, it was a strange bunch that he associated with but they were called family for a reason.  
-

**Finally it has been done. I'm so glad it's over because that means I'm going to have less work until I decide to take on more. **

**Sasuke: What no lemon?  
Me: Go check previous chapters. There are plenty.  
Sasuke: You're cuttin' it kinda thin woman...  
Me: Well please me allow to direct you to the SHHHH! Hush your face...Sassin me. This had a nice tender ending full of meaning, I will not degrade it with a lemon!  
Naruto: You couldn't think of anything fresh for the lemon could you?  
Me: I outdid myself with the table sex...  
Naruto: oh well, I don't care. It'll just be the fans who hate you. No skin off my nose. This was the last time for this fic so we all hope you enjoyed it. This was Hitoko-sama! And it will be the next time she makes a fic!**


End file.
